The Industrial Cycle
by WyldeGod
Summary: The Cycle is complete. The enemy is broken. The kids have gone home. Lydecker has given Logan new hope. Max is thinking of things to come and she can't stop smiling. The only problem... White is still out there. The story is complete.
1. Default Chapter

Here is part one of The Industrial Cycle.  This is a continuation of my Season One Future History including Recovery and Hunt for the Eyes.

I had planned to upload the entire story at the same time but part three became corrupted somehow and looks like… well I don't know what it looks like but you can't read it.  I will have to rewrite and edit it from the original draft which will take a couple of days.

It starts out kind of relaxed as the plot develops.  Part two has an interesting viewpoint and will be uploaded later this evening and then I'll get to work on part three and hopefully have it and the rest of the story up by Monday at the latest.

Eventually it will get somewhat violent with the fight scenes but I'd have to say it's probably a pg-13 level just for some bloody descriptions.  This first part just introduces the plot and motivation for things to come.  

Hope everybody enjoys and as always, let me know what you think.

Typical Day

          The plan was for a trip to the cabin and a day of swimming and hiking.  Dizzying heights and adventure were the order of the day for Logan and the two women currently enjoying real coffee in the kitchen.

          One week ago, Max and Jondy had been out looking for a ride for the redhead when they lucked into a situation.  They returned with two new bikes.  Max brought a gift to Logan she was sure he would like and Jondy found something that had screamed out to her.

          "Are you serious?"  Logan asked as he stared down at the old Harley V-Rod Max presented to him as an early birthday present.  "I'm not the rider you are."

          "I don't expect you to pop wheelies and cruise at a hundred miles an hour, yet, but I thought we could take the bikes to the cabin this weekend instead of the Aztec."  Max said.  Her voice was full of hope.  When he looked into her eyes, he knew he would never be able to deny her.

          He smiled.  "I need to practice."

          "You did fine on my baby."  Max said.  "I doubt this will give you any problems.  It's a mellow ride anyway but it can keep up if it has to.  The style screamed out to me and I couldn't help thinking about you."  She smiled.  "This bike has Logan Cale written all over it."

          "Where?"  He asked.  He didn't hesitate to sit and take in the feel of the hog beneath him.  Max was smiling.  Jondy was smiling.  She revved her new ride and winked at Logan.  The deep red striping over the heavy blue and black style of her Ninja had Jondy's personality all over it.  She had already pulled out the long red scarf and tied her hair up and back into a long flowing pony tail for the ride.  She revved her bike again with a mischievous grin.  Max climbed on behind Logan and wrapped her arms around him.

          "Let's go.  I'll bet you have no problems riding this thing."  She said with her own mischievous grin.  Logan kicked a quick start and revved the grinding modified V-Twin.  Max squeezed him tighter and they followed Jondy out of the Fogle Towers garage.

          Five hours and a long ride toward Frisco and back found them sitting in the kitchen while Logan prepared a meal.  Max was telling Jondy about the cabin and the country around it.  Jondy was listening as if it had been a dream of hers to have such a place to call home.  They made plans for the whole weekend starting on Friday and ending late Monday evening.  A phone call to Normal secured the four day weekend for Max.

          Friday morning found Logan being awoken by two impatient and kittenish girls.  It would be hard to tell these two girls were engineered in a lab and raised from birth to kill or be killed.  Max was bouncing on the bed and Jondy was hitting him with a pillow.

          "Let's go sleepy head.  The cabin is waiting."  Max shouted to the groggy man.

          "I've never had a vacation."  Jondy said.  She swung the pillow at Logan again, but he lunged for Max and pulled her over him so Jondy's swing pounded across Maxie's back.  He was smiling and Max was laughing.  Jondy swung the pillow again.

          "All right!"  Logan shouted finally.  "I have to get dressed and a cup of coffee at least.  Then we can leave."  Logan said.  Max kissed Logan impatiently and jumped off the bed.

          "Do you need help with anything?"  She asked.  "The Exo or anything?"

          "Push my chair over here so I can take a shower and I'll be ready in about twenty minutes."  He said.  She did.  Sneaking another kiss she headed for the kitchen.  As Logan was pulling himself into his chair, the pillow hit him again, tossed from the doorway as Jondy left the room.

          Just under a half hour later, he walked into the kitchen to get his cup of coffee and found the girls having a hushed conversation about the mountains.  They both looked at him and smiled.

          "Are you two ready to do this?"  Logan asked.

          In response to his question it seemed as if everything happened all at once.  Logan's cell phone rang.  The phone in the apartment rang and Logan's computer started to beep.

          Max and Logan stared at each other until both phones had completed four rings.  It was one of those moments when they silently tried to decide if the world could remain broken or if it would require their immediate attention.

          Logan reached for his cell and headed into the office as Jondy walked into the kitchen.  Max answered the phone.

          "Hello?"  She said warily.

          "Is this Max?"  The voice asked.  "This is Matt Seung."

          "Oh.  Hey detective."  Max said.  "Logan is busy at the moment.  Can I take a message?"  She asked.

          "Would you have Logan call me as soon as possible?  There's something I thought he might be able to help with."  Matt said.  "I appreciate it."

          "We have plans today that we can't get out of.  What's up?"  She asked.

          "Two priority prisoners being held overnight in Langford prison escaped.  We believe they are still in Seattle."  Matt explained.  "I was kind of hoping that Logan could put the word out over the net and maybe pick up on it and forward some information.  Please let Logan know I need to speak to him."  Matt said.

          "Will do."  Max said.  "I'll have him call you as soon as he can."  Max said.  She hung up the phone and stared into the wall for a few seconds.  The beeping from the computer stopped then and Max walked into the office.  Logan was still talking to someone on his cell while he was tapping up information on his computer.  She listened.

          "I see."  He said.  "This is very interesting.  Definitely something to get into."  He said.  Max was glad that Jondy was still sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

          "So I was thinking you might have need of this information."  The man on the other end of the cell said.  "That's why I called, Logan."

          "I appreciate the head's up."  Logan said.  "You think this guy might be looking to hire a professional?"

          "I would bet the house on it if I had one."  The man said.  "It's the way he operates.  He's got the resources so he uses them."

          "And he's fishing around to see who bites?"  Logan asked.

          "Just giving you the heads up, buddy."  The man said.

          "Thanks.  I do appreciate it."  Logan said.  "I'll make a donation to the usual charities."  The man thanked Logan.  He disconnected the call and opened his computers video phone.  It was Sebastian.

          "Good Morning, Logan.  Max."  Sebastian's disembodied mechanical voice said.  He could see Max standing over Logan's shoulder.  She smiled.

          "Hey, Sebs.  What's up?"  Logan asked.

          "It has been a busy morning."  Sebastian said.  "I have heard many things in the few hours since I've been up.  The most disturbing is the lack of crime in the area since yesterday."

          "What do you mean?"  Logan asked.

          "Yesterday afternoon, The Homeland Security Force and two officers from the FBI brought two federal criminals into Langford prison.  They escaped about two a.m. this morning.  It was the only crime reported over the channels since eight yesterday evening.  Not even so much as a purse snatching has happened since."

          "That is strange."  Logan said.

          "Detective Seung just called to tell you about the two escapees and asked if you could call him when you get some information."  Max said to Logan and Sebastian.  "I told him you would."

          "What else is going on?"  Logan asked.

          "I was also informed today that a certain local government official is looking for someone to take care of some business.  He has put word out that he is looking to hire a specialist to remove an irritation."

          "Does this have anything to do with Eyes Only?"  Max asked.

          "It is a possibility.  He was often found playing high stakes poker with Edgar Sonrisa and Mayor Steckler."  The disembodied voice continued.  "I know you know him, Logan.  I figured you should know that he is in the planning stages if not settled into a more advanced pace at this point."

          "Do you think the escape and the feelers he's reaching with might be connected?"  Logan asked.

          "It does not appear so.  I wouldn't rule it out though."  Sebs said.  "There is definitely something strange going on.  On another matter, I have that particular item you were looking for.  I secured it for you since you were otherwise engaged in Frisco for a while."

          "That's fantastic news, Sebs."  Logan said.  "How much did it cost?"

          "Too much.  I hope you can reimburse me soon.  I will have my people bring it by the safe house this afternoon."  Sebs said.  "I will send the tech and discs by courier tomorrow."

          "I appreciate everything you've done on that angle, Sebs.  Is there anything else?"

          "There is one other thing."  Sebs said.  "You're not going to like it."

          "Not much to like today."  Max said.

          "I received word of an announcement of an associate of yours.  He is planning on taking over a local company that has been seeing problems of late.  He made a very impressive bid this morning when the market opened.  No one has moved to top it and the only one in a position to do anything is without sufficient funds to counter the offer."  Sebs said.

          "Who and what company?"  Logan asked.  Max could feel his shoulder tense where she was leaning on him.  It was as if he knew what was coming.

          "Pierpont Lempkin has made a bid for Cale Industries.  Bennett is two hundred million short of Pier's bid."  Sebs said.  Logan sighed.  Max whistled which drew Jondy into the office.

          A minute later, Logan recovered from his stunned silence and thanked Sebastian with a promise to keep him informed.  He turned from the desk to see the women staring at him.  He smiled.

          "Are you all ready?"  Logan asked.  Max sighed.

          "You have to deal with Bennett and Pierpont, Logan.  You can't just ignore this.  Bennett is the only one in your family that actually likes you.  You have to help him."  She said.

          "How?"  Logan said.  "I don't have half a billion dollars to outbid Lempkin."

          "No?  I thought you stripped Manticore of their cash.  I know you've been drawing on it to keep…"  She almost said Eyes Only but caught herself at the last second.  "yourself afloat after losing the trust.  I know they had more than two hundred million in petty cash."

          "What are you talking about?"  Jondy asked.  "How did you secure Manticore's funds?"  She asked.

          "I told you that Logan pulled me from Manticore."  Max said.  "It's part of that story.  If it hadn't been for Logan's abilities on the keyboard I would probably still be there."  Max said.  She looked back at Logan.  "I know you put those funds in some secure accounts."

          "I did Max.  I have the funds and I use them but to throw out a nine hundred million dollar bid would raise questions I cannot answer.  Too many people would suddenly be involved in my life and yours.  I can't risk the exposure."  Logan explained.  "I won't risk you."

          "You have to help Bennett."  Max said.  "He's your family."  Her tone was almost that of a confused child.  Logan stared at her.  Jondy stared at Logan.

          "So we postpone the vacation for a few days."  Jondy said.  She smiled but didn't look happy.  Logan sighed.  He punched a button on his keyboard and Sebastian's face appeared again.

          "Yes Logan?"

          "How long until the bidding closes?"  Logan asked.

          "End of business day Friday.  Finalized by Monday morning."  Sebs said.  "What do you have planned?"

          "I need another false identity."  Logan said.  "One that can't be traced.  One that can be played out as a private and anonymous investor."

          "That can be arranged."  Sebastian said.  "I will need a few hours."  He disconnected the phone call.

          "Step one.  Step two is going to see Bennett and Marianne.  Feel like a road trip?"  He asked.  Both girls nodded.

          One hour and three checkpoints later they were pulling up to the front gate of The Cale estates.

          Bennett seemed happy if distracted and Marianne was standing proud beside him.  "What can I do for you Logan?"  He asked. He looked at the women standing on either side of Logan.  "Get another one did ya?"  He nodded his head to Jondy.

          "You remember Max?"  Logan asked.  "She accompanied me to your wedding.  This is her sister Jondy.  We had plans but that changed when I heard about Pier."

          "So you've come to find out how this is going to affect you?"  Bennett asked.  Marianne looked worried over her husband's attitude but she stood strong beside him.

          "No.  I'm here for what I can do for you."  Logan said cutting to the chase.  "I'm going to buy Cale Industries."

          The stunned silence in the room forced the atmosphere into a heavier state.  Bennett and Marianne stared at Logan.  Time floated by slowly.  In reality, only a minute had passed but it seemed like ages.

          "Marianne.  Would you take the girls out to the parlor?"  He asked.  She nodded.

          "We're not going anywhere."  Max said.  Marianne stopped at the end of the desk and looked back and forth between the two men.  Max and Jondy both reached a hand out and placed it on Logan's shoulders.

          "It's okay."  Logan said.  Max looked down to him.  She nodded to Jondy after she was sure he would be safe here.

          When the girls were gone Logan and Bennett got right to it.

          "This is what it took for you to get involved in the game?"  Bennett asked.  "You're old enemy making a bid for our company?"

          "My company."  Logan said.  "My father built this company from the ground up.  You're father stole it from him.  I'm just taking it back."

          "Just looking out for yourself and your interests as always?"  Bennett asked.

          "What's left of my family never has."  Logan said.  "I'm the dark blemish on the perfect Cale record.  None of you ever wanted me around.  I was tolerated because of my father and what he did for this family.  He died because of this family."

          "So you're taking back what is rightfully yours and the rest of us are left to our own designs?"

          "I'll be a silent, private investor.  No one but Pierpont needs to know I am involved.  I will maintain a controlling interest and through your service as President and CEO, Cale industries will help restore order to the chaotic society we now live in."

          "How do you expect we will do that?"  Bennett asked.  "I'm two hundred million short and although you have funds of your own, I doubt…"

          "I have two billion dollars to invest in Cale Industries above and beyond the eight hundred million I bid an hour ago to shut out Pierpont.  He can only grab six hundred and fifty without selling out all of his holdings and he won't risk it."  Logan explained.  "I have more if he does succeed in pulling the funds or finding a partner.  He won't win."

          "Where the hell did you get that kind of money?"  Bennett asked.  "Never mind.  I don't want to know."  He stared at his cousin.  Neither man flinched or blinked.  It was an old game.

          "So this is the old vendetta?"  Bennett asked.  "Finally getting your revenge?"

          "I got my revenge."  Logan said.  "It was bloody and brutal but I got it.  Me.  Alone."

          "And what now?"  Bennett asked.  "What are you after now?"

          "Logan just wants to do the right thing for everyone involved."  Max was explaining to Marianne.  "Pierpont is dangerous and cannot be trusted.  His family has been gunning for Logan and the rest of you for years."

          "I know the stories, Max.  I know what happened to Logan's parents.  I remember being a child and sitting on my father's lap when the news was running stories of the crash.  I saw it happen."

          "Pierpont can't be allowed control of Cale Industries.  It must remain in the family.  Logan is just making sure that it stays there."

          "And what about Bennett and the family after Logan takes control?  Everyone knows that Logan doesn't like admitting that he is a Cale.  Everyone knows that the family isn't proud of him."

          "Logan isn't doing this for himself.  Logan is doing this for the family.  Whether he admits it or not, he is proud of his name.  Jonas and Margo aside, the Cale family is his and believe me when I tell you he has the ability to protect the family."  Max said.  "Logan knows what he is doing."

          "I can attest to that.  Logan is a remarkable man."  Jondy added.  Max smiled.

          "I hope you are right."  Marianne said.  "I really do."

          "I am.  I know Logan better than anyone alive."  Max said.  "If anyone can protect the family, it's Logan."  She said with a wink to Jondy.  Jondy agreed.

          "I hope you're right."


	2. Chapter Two

Control of Cale Industries is up for grabs in a power struggle between two old friends, now enemies.  Two assassins are missing, lost somewhere in the depths of Seattle.  To top it all off, an X-5 from Manticore is drawing closer than she ever believed she would to Eyes Only.  She is caught in the middle of a power struggle that will only leave her with more questions than answers.

Read and review and let me know your thoughts, good or bad.  Part two of The Industrial Cycle continues. 

          **What were you doing when Manticore Fell?**

          How many months have I spent out here?  How much time have I wasted on one dead end after another finding something resembling a lead only to learn that no lead existed in the first place?  How can I possibly make them understand that he just doesn't exist?

          Sure.  I've heard the stories.  I've heard about him, what kind of a man he is.  The rumors are out there, but Manticore understood the value of rumors and innuendo.  They exist on them.  Super soldiers?  I mean c'mon.  There are no such things as super soldiers.  Genetically enhanced mutant killing machines just don't exist in this day and age.  How can man create man?

          But…

          I was created, wasn't I?  A little feline DNA here, some Chimp DNA there and just a smattering of Eagle DNA for the eyes and you have the recipe for a perfect assassin.  My eyes are really my best feature, I think, although, the men don't exactly look at my eyes that often.  They stare, sometimes too hard at other parts of my body, but that's the way I was made and its fun playing the games.  They never get what they want.  I won't let them.  They try but they fail each and every time.

          I had watched the others go out and come back.  Each one of them had changed.  Not so much that they needed to be fixed like 494 but they had changed.  I could see it.  They seemed wiser as if they had learned some dark twisted secret about the outside.  They had gained knowledge the rest of us would never have.  I wanted to have that knowledge.  I was once in charge of my whole class.  Zach was my second and little Maxie was being groomed.

          I remember her.  They tried to take her away from me.  I wouldn't let them.  I hid her away in a deep dark part of my soul.  I refused to let her go.  We never wanted to lose Jack but we didn't know any better.  When they came for Maxie something inside of us snapped.  We just bolted.  Probably the smartest thing we had ever done.  We were following standing orders to protect our own, but when the CO came in with his pistol and shot…

          So here I am in the real world on my first and apparently last mission.  I made my weekly reports over the secure link but in the last three months I have received no response.  There was always a response, simple and meaningless to anyone that may have been listening in, but a response I understood.  I haven't heard that code for weeks now.  Should I or shouldn't I?  I ask no one in particular.  The thought that someone brought down Manticore is laughable.  Only we would know how to do that.  Only the Children of Manticore would accomplish that task.  Maxie and the Rogues proved that Manticore was vulnerable.  There was even a rumor that good Old Colonel Lydecker was in charge of their mission.  There was another rumor that Eyes Only had been involved.  Maybe he was.  Maybe he did it.  He could do it possibly.  I've heard the stories.

          They talked about him at Manticore.  I listened.  They talk about him out here every once and a while and I listen.  They don't know I'm listening.  They rarely know I'm there but I am.  I listen.  I hear the stories.

          He sees everything.  He can hack any satellite and not leave a trace.  They say he can even control the hover drones.  He has links to every security system ever developed and can get in and out at will.  I laughed out loud at that one until I received a report in the field.  They verified his involvement in the hit on the DNA lab.  Apparently this guy has balls made of pure Adamantium.

          Those say he is one of the best.  So am I.

          One of the best.  That's why I'm here, right?  I was put out here to find and kill this man.  Ninja assassins on his payroll be damned.  I'm better than any ninja alive.  I'm better than any warrior alive.  They made sure of that.  They made me and they trained me.  They wouldn't have given me this mission if I wasn't capable of finishing it.

          But I'll be damned to the basement with the nomlies if I can't find this bastard.  I found a man that claimed to be a member of the Informant Net.  I killed him when he couldn't tell me what I wanted to know.  I threatened him.  I tortured him.  He laughed at me.  He told me that I would never find what I was looking for.

          "Someone has to know."

          "No one does."  He said to me.  I turned up the juice on the voltage regulator.  He screamed.  He splashed water out over the floor but he never gave up his boss.

          "TELL ME HIS NAME!!!"  I shouted at him as I cranked up the juice.

          He laughed.  "I don't know his name."  He whispered.  "No one does…"

          At least he died happy.  What did I know of happiness?  What was I allowed to know of happiness?  When in doubt, kill.  That was the golden rule.  They made us to be hunters… killers.  They made us to take out the enemy and not have a second thought about it and right now I couldn't even find the enemy.  That was the most frustrating part.  Not having anyone to kill for my doubt…

          I remember lying in my bunk thinking only of getting out of Manticore.  I just wanted to prove myself to them.  I wanted a mission and for my sins they gave me one.  Now that I'm out here on the mission I just want to go back and tell them that I have failed.  I know they would cut me up for spare parts probably, but I have been out here for a year trying to fend for myself and working the mission in my spare time and the only conclusion I can reach is that my target just doesn't exist.

          Heading back to the woods outside of Seattle is depressing at best.  They aren't going to like it and since I can't get in touch with them anyway, I need to do something.  I have no contact.  My handler is missing in action and I'm incapable of finding and removing my target.  I've failed my mission.

          My only mission.

          As I top the hill and come out of the woods near the main fence I noticed the weeds growing over it.  It must be some new directive to give the impression that this place is not what it is.  We are a covert military base after all.

          I headed through the main gate noticing the fence was trashed.  It didn't seem like an accident.  It looked more like a herd of elephants had run out of the place.  Walking through the woods, I expected to run into a security patrol or at least an X-7 or two, but there was none.  I could feel that old nagging wound in the left side of my chest as I draw closer to the place.

          This was the facility where they rebuilt me.  This was where they put me back together with parts from Jack, from whatever they kept in the basement.  This is where they restarted my training.  I remember the bullet.  I will never forget it.  I've never in my life felt so much lack of control.  I don't know who I crashed into when the bullet ripped through me and I don't know if anyone behind me fully understood.  As I fell, though, all I could think was how sorry I was that I had failed my platoon.

          I failed my friends.

          Then the black came.  It was cold and dark and I was alone.  I don't ever want to go back there.

          The facility was gone.  Some burned out walls and a few minimal reinforcements remained.  The entire place was just gone.  This couldn't be right.  Everything I understood of Manticore was that they were working in secret.  We were covert.  The only enemy they had that I knew of was Eyes Only.  He was their main operation.  He was the reason they existed.  We were created to take down enemies of the state and wasn't he THE enemy of the state?

          He had to be.

          Manticore didn't make those kinds of mistakes.  Manticore existed for one reason alone.  Take out enemies of the state.  Protect the nation from its enemies.  Eyes Only was one of the enemies…

          And now?

          Now.  Manticore is gone.

          What the hell do I do now?

          Four months later

          "Good Morning, sir."  I said.  He liked being called sir.  I could tell every time I said it because it showed on his face.  He nodded as I stood near his desk awaiting orders.

          "Good morning, Bella.  We will be taking the meeting with Bennett at two o'clock."  He announced.  "I have some work to do before then so go find something to do."  He ordered.  He was always abrupt and clipped but there was something else going on.  I felt strangely like it was my fault.  He watched me for a minute.  "And you're still standing here why?"

          "I'm sorry, sir.  I… well, did I do something wrong?"  I ask.  I need to know because it's not like I need this job.  Without Manticore though, there is nothing better for me to do.  The pay is good.

          He stared at me again as if noticing me for the first time.  I watched him as he sighed and tried to smile.  "No.  It's just this thing has been dragging on for about five months now.  I'm really getting sick of it."

          "You are speaking of the takeover of Cale Industries?"

          "Yes.  I thought I had the entire thing wrapped up, but it turns out there's a new player in the field."

          "May I ask who?"  I ask.  I had been filled in on the takeover.  I had researched the project when I came on board.  Bennett Cale had worked hard to maintain control of Cale Industries after his father had been found dead.  It turned out that he didn't have enough money to pull it off.

          "I don't know who."

          "I could find out for you."  I offer.  He knew I could fight, but he didn't know my true abilities.  My nature.

          "How?"  He asks me with a suspicious look in his eyes.

          "You know I've had military training."

          "Yes."

          "I have worked industrial espionage before as well as deep infiltration."  I lied.  I've had the training and I was one of the best or so I had believed at one point.  I can accomplish his task.

          "What are you trying to say?"  He asked.  "Are you telling me that you can get into Bennett's place and spy on him?"

          "That would be the easy part.  It seems to me that if Bennett Cale has secured outside funds to maintain control of Cale Industries then he has to take meetings with this person."  I explain.  The logic is sound.  "I could get in and wait until one of those meetings takes place."

          "Then what?"  He asks.  "You would kill them?"

          "I would find the information you want and that alone would give you the edge you need for the next negotiation."

          "But you could take them out if the situation presented itself?"

          "I could and no one would know who did it, but I don't believe that will be necessary at this point."

          "Then I will get what information I can out of Bennett in today's meeting.  You will do the meeting with me.  Pay attention.  Bennett is tough and knows business but he's not perfect."  He said.  "At least I'm not dealing with his brother Logan."

          "Is this Logan a problem?"  I'd heard the name before.  It seemed to be a sour point with my boss.

          "He's the wild card in the family.  There are few men as unpredictable as Logan Cale."  He said.  "You be ready when Bennett gets here.  Meet him downstairs and bring him up.  He will be early.  I'll see you in the meeting.  Until he arrives though, check the database and find out what we've got on Bennett."

          "Of course, Mr. Lempkin."

          The research was tedious at best.  There wasn't a whole lot of information on Bennett Cale that I hadn't see but there seemed to be volumes on Logan Cale.  Up to a certain point at least and then the information just seemed to stop.  I read everything.  I scanned the family files noting the assassination and his apparent withdrawal from society afterward.

          He was a graduate with honors from Yale when he was eighteen and passed on the family business to pursue a career in journalism.  The journalism seemed to have dissolved when his mentor Nathan Hererro was murdered during an investigation of some local government goon with too much power.

          His name seemed to have dropped off all records after that.  He had been living in some high rise in downtown Seattle with little or no contact to anyone since.  Family funds kept him in comfort.  The files end mostly after the Hererro incident.  He didn't appear to be a threat.  Mr. Lempkin didn't seem to think that however.

          I went down in the private elevator and awaited the arrival of Bennett Cale and his secretary.  I was surprised to see his wife Marianne.  They arrived in their own Mercedes not in a limo as I had expected.  They held hands as they walked into the offices.  I smiled as they approached.

          "Good afternoon, Mr Cale.  Mrs. Cale."  I continue my smile.  "If you would please come with me?  Mr. Lempkin is waiting."

          "Good."  Bennett said.  "I want to get this over as quickly as possible."

          The ride in the elevator was quiet.  It was pleasant and there was no hostility coming from either of them.  It was obvious to me they were in control and had something up their sleeve.  I tried to get them involved in idle conversation, but the woman was infuriating.  She was so damn pleasant that I wanted to snap her neck and be done with it.

          As we strode into Mr. Lempkin's office it was clear to me that Bennett and his wife were not going to stay.

          "Please have a seat."  Lempkin offered.

          "We won't be staying, Pier."  Bennett said.  "I have secured some funds from an outside investor.  I will be restructuring the R & D and continuing Cale Industries on my own.  The announcements will be made officially in one week.  I hope you understand my Uncle built this company from nothing and my Father turned it into the entity it is now.  I will not lose it."

          I watched Bennett nod and smile as he turned and walked out of the office.  He had won the battle, but when I looked at My boss, I knew the war had just begun.  Mr. Lempkin was already on the phone.  I listened to the conversation.

          "Hello?"  It was a woman's voice on the other end.

          "Logan Cale."  Mr. Lempkin said.  My shoulder ached suddenly.  I didn't know why.

          "He's currently busy.  May I take a message?"  She asked.

          "No.  Put him on the phone!  Now!"  He ordered.

          "No."  And she hung up.

          He dialed the number again.

          "Hello?"

          "I want to talk to Logan Cale and I want to talk with him now!"

          "May I ask who this is?"  She asks in a pleasant but sarcastic voice.

          "This is Pierpont Lempkin.  I will not be treated as a fool.  Put him on."

          "He's currently busy with something.  You'll have to call back with a better attitude."  The woman said, snickering and again hung up the phone.

          "Do not…"  Mr. Lempkin slammed the phone down on his desk.  I had not seen him quite this angry before.  Again he dialed the phone and this time a man answered.

          "Pierpont?"  The man asked.

          "Logan dammit, I know you're behind this."

          "Behind what?"

          "I made a bid for Cale Industries.  Bennett was supposed to finalize the deal with me today.  Instead he came in here and told me that someone else would be funding his restructuring of the entire company.  You're involved."

          "And what if I am?  It is my family's business."

          "You don't have any money.  They took away your trust."

          "They may have taken my trust but do you really believe that I just squandered that money?"  The man asked.

          "Yes."  My boss said.  "I would assume on booze and women.  You loved living the life of the playboy.  It suited you."

          "People change, Pier.  I'm not the playboy I once was."

          "I want to talk about this."

          "Then meet me for lunch tomorrow afternoon.  I've got some errands to run.  It's my treat."  He said.

          "Where?"

          "Serantino's.  One o'clock."  The line went dead.

          Mr. Lempkin looked at me.  He was thinking and not really paying attention to me, but he was looking at me.  I waited.  I didn't want him to know I had heard the entire conversation.

          "We're going to lunch tomorrow.  Here's the situation.  Logan has agreed to meet with me over this whole deal.  The restaurant is one of the fancier ones in Seattle these days so you will need something afternoon chic but not restricting."

          "Restricting?"

          "Something you can move in.  Logan has bodyguards.  If something should happen you will need to be prepared for combat.  Logan also understands beauty.  You will definitely distract him so be sexy but practical.  I don't foresee any trouble but one can never be sure around a man like Logan Cale."

          "I understand, sir."  I did understand.  He wanted me to be prepared to fight if the need arose but otherwise I was meant to be a distraction.  "You want me to pretend that I am just an expensive date without much happening upstairs."

          "Exactly.  Go get what you need from petty cash and be ready to go in the morning.  I have to take care of a few things."

          "Sir?"  I ask.  "May I ask a question?"

          "What is it?"

          "Why are you so sure that Logan Cale is behind this?"  I ask.  "If he lost everything and has no funds then how can he come up with the money to support Bennett's bid for the company?"

          "Logan Cale is a dangerous man.  He is unpredictable and lives his life practically as a recluse.  He plays a mean game and understands business better than anyone I know.  He learned from the best."  Pierpont explained.

          "Who would that be?"

          "His father…"

          Serantino's Bistro

          "Tell me about his bodyguards."  I asked as we walked toward the restaurant.

          "What?"  I noticed he wasn't used to being told what to do.  "Oh, the bodyguards.  Well, the facts used to be he kept ex-cops on his payroll as personal escorts but lately he's been seen around the circles with a girl."

          "A girl?"  I ask.  I'm a girl.  Girls kick ass.  I saw that on a t-shirt once.  It made sense to me.  "What kind of a girl?"

          "Kunoichi."  He says.  "The rumor is he has a little orphaned ninja girl protecting him these days.  It is just a rumor but a man like Logan Cale… I would imagine the rumor is just that, though."

          "Just what?"

          "A rumor.  He's been a playboy since we were children.  He's probably just hired himself some little hottie to relieve stress and tension on.  They are a dime a dozen these days."

          "So you don't think I have anything to worry about?"

          "Not at all."  He assured me as they walked into the restaurant.  The hostess recognized the boss immediately.

          "Good afternoon Mr. Lempkin.  Your table is this way.  Mr. Cale has already arrived."  The short man said.  This bothered the boss.  

          I looked around the room.  It was the usual assortment of rich snobby people who didn't seem to care the pulse ever happened.  They had money  and didn't need to fend like the others out in the world.  Many of the men and a few of the women were watching us walk across the floor.  I already knew most of the people here because they knew my boss.  A few of them had seen me with him before, but usually in a less feminine capacity.  I was a bodyguard and at least a few of these people had found out how good I was.

          The main room was huge and I couldn't see anyone that fit the profile of Logan Cale anywhere.  There were a few people around here that fit the playboy profile, but none fit the image of the man Mr. Lempkin's files described.  He didn't read like a spoiled little rich boy, but more like a shrewd businessman with deep secrets and hidden meanings.  I was looking for someone nestled in a shadow of his true self.

          "There he is."  My boss pointed to the balcony where the lighting was much more a commodity than down below.  As we walked up the steps I studied the man or at least what I could see of him.  He was so deeply nestled in the shadow it seemed he was a part of it.  I could see two things moving in the shadow as I approached.  One was obviously the man, Logan Cale.  The other was a small woman.  The man was lost in the darkness surrounding him and this put me immediately on my guard.  It clung to him as if he had made an ally of it.

          The woman was a different story.  She was nearly invisible in the shadows next to him.  I could detect nothing from her as I climbed the steps but when I got close I could hear definite purring.  It wasn't the soft moans of a woman trying to seduce her man.  It was actual feline purring, slow, low and continuous.  I could see this one was attached in some fashion to the man.  I could also tell that she was born into the shadow that enveloped her.  The orphaned ninja girl…

          I watched her for a reaction as we approached.  There was none.  She had no fear of anything around her.  The man she was leaning against had no fear either.  These two were very adept at what they were doing and I whispered in Lempkin's ear what I could see.

          "The rumors may be true."  I whispered.  Boss looked at me like I was crazy.  We stepped up to the table just as the man leaned forward for his wine glass.  I got a look into one of his eyes at that point.  It was deep blue in color and possessed of forbidden knowledge burning with an inner fire.  I found myself wanting to know more but he leaned back into the shadows of the dark booth.  The woman was still settled into the void surrounding her.  She was obviously at home there.

          "What rumors would those be?"  The man asked as we stood in front of the table.

          "What?"  Lempkin asked.

          "Your bodyguard.  She said something about rumors being true."  The man offered showing his control of the situation.  I was stunned.  I did not believe anyone could have heard me.

          "I don't know what you are talking about."  Pier said.

          "Of course you don't, Pier.  Please sit down before you draw any undue attention to us.  Between us, we know most of the people in the restaurant tonight and everyone knows our history."

          "Some know more than others, I think."  Pier said.  "So tell me Logan.  How is it you can afford to buy out Cale Industries?"

          "Right to business then is it?"  This Logan Cale asked.  His little ninja girl was still purring.  She was tucked into his arm tracing little circles around his chest.  I was closer now and the shadows played tricks with my enhanced vision but I could see her more clearly.  So could Mr. Lempkin.  He was falling for the same trick the boss brought me for.  She is a beauty for sure and it was obvious by her movements that she would be a formidable fighter.  I couldn't help thinking there was something familiar about her.  I needed to see her face clearly to be sure.

          "I was poised to take over the company from Bennett and he walked in to our meeting yesterday and told me where I could stick my money."  I listened to Mr. Lempkin but I wasn't pay much attention.  The woman of shadow interested me.  I watched her.  I know she was watching me.  She did have the advantage as I couldn't see her face at all in the darkness surrounding her.  She had planned it that way and was amused at my frustration.

          She tilted her head up and reached for this man Logan's face and quickly stroked her hand down the side of his face.  "I know Angel."  He said.  She hadn't spoken a word but somehow she had given him information he wanted.  My mind was racing with thoughts of 494 and psy-ops.  He told us stories once.  They had telepathic soldiers there.  They got into your head and nothing could be done about to stop it.

          I watched her as she seemed to squirm next to her man.  He reached out and put his arm around her.  She did two things.  She leaned up and nipped at his ear and she started to purring louder.  I almost laughed when Mr. Lempkin noticed.

          "Is she, purring?"  He asked.

          "Yes."  Logan said.  He seemed comfortable with it.

          "She must be expensive."  He said to Logan.  I watched Logan lean forward replacing his wine glass in hand.  There was a fire in his eyes.  He wasn't happy about the statement.

          "I have a feeling yours cost more than you realize."  Logan said.  I couldn't actually tell but I knew they were both looking at me.  I wasn't expecting something to be said about how much I cost.  I was stunned that he should say something like that about me.  It wasn't offensive since I did actually cost several million dollars to create and train but that this man should know…

          The wheels started to turn.  The questions came fast with no answers because I couldn't actually ask them.  I knew this Logan knew something but what that was remained to be seen.  I wondered where he acquired such knowledge.  My suspicions hovered around the little one of the shadows purring like a kitten at his side.  Could she be…

          "Its over.  You're bid for Cale Industries has failed.  I own the company now."  Logan said.

          "This isn't over."  Mr. Lempkin said.

          "Yes it is."  Logan said.  "My Uncle and your father conspired against my father.  Because of that my Uncle gained control of my company.  Now my Uncle is gone and I control Cale Industries."

          "You don't have control of it yet."

          "I can top any bid you make, Pier.  I am in control here.  Just accept it."  This guy Logan seemed sure of himself.  Almost too sure.  "We're not friends Pier."

          "Are you threatening me?"  My boss asked.  The man called Logan smiled.  His woman pushed forward into just enough light for me to see about half of a still shadowed face.  For the third time that day, I was stunned.

          "Consider it a warning."  She said.  "We'll let you know when it becomes a threat."  There was something in her eyes that I completely understood.  She was a warrior.  She had to be Rogue.  I was certain she was Manticore but which one?  Certainly not Tinga.  Definitely not Brin.  That left only Jondy or Max since I know Syl had blue eyes but it had been so long that I couldn't be sure.

          Manticore had fallen though and some of them could have escaped in the Chaos that took the place.  I would have tried to get out instead of being locked in those cells but would I have had enough time?  She could be anyone I trained with in that hell.  I doubted it.  My memory is stable.  She was Rogue and most likely she was 299 or 452, Jondy or Max.  The question is which one.

          "Bella."  Said Mr. Lempkin.  I ignored him and the name.

          "BELLA!"  He said again and I realized he was talking to me.

          "Yes, sir?"  I asked still staring at the woman.  She was staring back at me.  She was calculating odds and running scenarios.  I could tell because she was staring directly into my eyes.  Logan was sipping wine and gently stroking her hair.

          "It is time to leave."  He said.  I stood up walking away before I noticed my hair had caught over my shoulder.  My barcode was exposed.  Quickly, I tossed my hair back to cover, but if she truly was a Rogue then she would know.  And she should know who I am.

          Rather, she would know who I was.

          And the last time she saw me I was laying on the floor bleeding from one of Lydecker's bullets.

          Later that night

          I had checked Cale's file.  I had his address.  I knew I would be visiting him eventually when this whole situation presented itself but I wasn't sure why.  Now I knew.  I wanted to know which X-5 was pretending to be his bimbo and why.

          He was rich.  Apparently wealthier than the boss gave him credit for which would explain how he had an X-5 on his payroll.  How he had access to Manticore technology is new to me.  I assume the nature of Cale Industries and its involvement with surveillance and "spy" equipment gives him clearance on a federal level.  The company once manufactured and launched its own satellites into orbit and then sold usage to various companies and government agencies.  A company like that doesn't operate without inside information.

          I headed silently into sector nine bypassing the sector checkpoint and made my way toward Fogle Towers running over the information I knew about Cale Industries.  Jonas Cale, the CEO, had died in his home.  Video surveillance showed a hover drone rigged with duel .50 caliber machine guns as the attacker.  Within days the company was locked up by the government preceding an investigation into the nature of the 'Attack Drone' controversy.

          Three weeks after the incident, Cale's number two man was found in an alley in South Market at the bottom of a rusted out dumpster.  His body was riddled with bullets and beginning to show signs of decomposition.  The company and all of its assets were seized by the government.  All of this occurred because of a cable hack from Eyes Only.

          In a strange twist of fate I have Eyes Only to thank for my freedom.  If I hadn't been sent out on the mission to find and kill him I would have been locked down in the barracks with the rest of the soldiers and probably not made it out of the compound.  I can't help but laugh about that.  I was sent out to assassinate the man and in a way he saved my life by being my mission and keeping me out of the facility when it fell.  It's funny how life works out here.  There are so many variables that affect everything.

          It was a long climb but I made my way to the roof.  The world was so peaceful from up here.  The high place was still a part of me simply because there were some things Manticore couldn't take away.  Memories they didn't know about that would always remain a part of me.  I savored the cool wind and the lack of sounds from the broken city below before moving to the sunroof and looking in.

          I reached for my tools before I noticed someone had already broken the latch.  The interior was dark out here in the hall, but I could see a glow coming from inside the central part of the penthouse.  Gently, I lifted the sunroof and dropped silently inside backing into shadow along the wall.

          Voices reached me immediately so I kept my place in the darkness and listened.

          "I don't care Alec."  I recognized Logan Cale's voice.  "There has to be some accountability in this case."

          "Don't give me your holier than thou crap Logan."  The voice was familiar to me as if I had heard it before.  "You now as well as I do that they will be watching you from this point on.  You lose everything and then you suddenly step up with far more than enough funds to flat out buy your company off the blocks.  They will eat that shit up."

          "Logan's got moves."  It's the X-5 that was practically ripping his clothes off at lunch today.  "He's taken on more dangerous forces in the past.  He's in a straight up battle against White and his inbred buddies as we speak.  The feds don't measure up in this instance."

          "Max is right, Alec."  Logan said.  Max?  It couldn't be Max…

          "That may be, but if you go public with this now before Biggs and I get a chance to find the smoking gun you've just dropped the ball."

          "It's a small matter."  Logan said.  His voice sounded different.  It was hushed as if doing something that took most of his concentration.  I needed a closer look and just as I was about to move I saw someone else moving toward the front door.  My jaw dropped.

          It was 494 and 822.  Right behind them was a tall lanky blonde designation 863.  Logan Cale was surrounded by X-5 and for some reason they all seemed to be working for him.

          "This mission was fubar'd before we started it."  822 said.  "It's going to take an explicit surgical strike to accomplish the outcome you want."  He said.  "It's what we were made for."

          "We won't let you down."  863 said with a nod to the small raven-haired beauty from lunch.

          "There are no doubts."  She said.  "Get the recon and let us know what you need.  Eyes Only will supply everything including security control when you go in."

          I was stunned.  Eyes Only?  Manticore's worst enemy and here were some of the projects best soldiers pulling some kind of a job for him.  I would have liked to sit quietly and listen, but a strange mechanical noise hit my ears and I turned to find Logan Cale standing five feet away from me.  I cursed myself for not paying better attention to the trap they had set for me.

          "I've been expecting you."  Logan said.  I primed my stance and prepared to pounce, but there were two others seemingly materializing from the shadows, standing on either side of him.  One was a gorgeous blue eyed blonde and the other was a younger, dark haired man.  I remembered them.  Syl and Krit, 158 and 641.  Rogues.  I stopped moving and waited.  He didn't disappoint me.  "When Max told me you were X-5 today, I didn't want to believe her.  I wouldn't believe that you would be stupid enough to work for a man like Pierpont Lempkin."

          Stupid?  That pissed me off.  "I work for whoever can afford my services."

          "A gun for hire, eh?"  He said.  "That's so not what I've come to expect from Manticore soldiers."  The sarcasm was practically dripping from his lips as he smiled.

          "Eva?"  Max said.  I recognized her voice.  It was out there now.  I hadn't used that name since Lydecker shot me.  I was sure that Eva was only a memory.  I wanted to turn and face Maxie but I couldn't.  I stared at this man Logan Cale.  "Eva… I know it's you.  We all do.  I saw your barcode today."

          Slowly I turned.  It seemed like it took hours but it was only a few seconds.  There she was just a few feet away.  She stood strong and proud, everything I remembered her being.  She was beautiful.  She was free in a way I could only dream of.  I could see the power behind her eyes and I finally understood the shadows that worshipped her and this man called Logan.


	3. Chapter Three

Okay, part three is here.  After finding the copy corrupted, I panicked and checked every one of the stories I am currently working on.  It seems this was the only one in need of a complete rewrite.  Lucky for me I don't sleep much.

Deck is on the trail of something.  What that something is he doesn't know but a not so old ally might be able to shed some light on the mystery.  He makes a call to Eyes Only and events just start falling into place.  Whose place they are falling into is the real question.

Still considering this pg-13.  Still wishing DA was on the air.  Always wished I was writing the show.  The last handful of reviews has been going straight to my head and I find myself wanting more.  I think I'm getting addicted so tell your friends at FF.net and have them tell their friends…

All right, I'll stop now.  I won't stop writing so just don't stop reviewing.  Let me know what you think.  Above all else, though, I hope all of you enjoy.

**Colonel ****Donald****Lydecker******

          Colonel Donald Lydecker didn't have the greatest of Military careers.  He wasn't the best example of a soldier in the world in his day.  He had been on a fast track and had made Colonel despite his short-comings but in the end, the drinking had made him a mediocre CO at best.  Manticore had been his salvation.

          In a Chaotic society, though, the true Donald Lydecker had free will to do as he pleased and as he pulled the trigger killing the man in front of him, he smiled.  He stood.  The bullet that had torn through his arm was just a nagging flesh wound.  The fight had been bad.  He came in with twenty soldiers.  All of them were Manticore special ops loyal to him.  Out of twenty-one there were only ten left and three of those were injured.  It shouldn't have happened that way.  The three men they came here after were revved some how.

          "Sir?"  The tall man beside him asked.  "Orders, Sir?"

          "Clean the site.  Rendezvous at the forward base in sector nine."  Deck said.  "Get the wounded there as quick as possible.  I'm going to go check on the information.  I have to contact someone."  He turned to leave the area of the battle.  "And get me a blood sample from each of them."  He hollered over his shoulder.

          Donald Lydecker took one last look at the three bodies lying on the floor.  It went against protocol to kill Homeland Security or FBI and Deck had just done both or so it appeared.  The secret must be preserved at any cost though and he believed himself the only person left preserving that secret.

          There was one person he could trust, however.  He knew that person didn't trust him.  He knew that person would never trust him but he also knew that person had a network of trained soldiers rallied to his cause.  Thoughts of his days with Manticore played in his mind as he climbed into the Homeland Security vehicle and prepared one of the dead agents IDs to read as his own.

          He had joined Manticore under Dr. Sandemann.  The man had noble goals but in the beginning this country had been about noble goals.  He had seen it as a way to redeem his failed military career.  That changed fifteen years into the project when they lost thirteen from the 5 series on a very cold winter night.

          He had never shot one of his own troops before that day.  He had never knowingly harmed a child in his life.  That cold winter day he did both.

          Misery was his only friend after the escape.  They had yanked his clearance and pulled his mission out from under him.  They told him to retrieve what he had lost at any cost to the project.  He was getting close too but then the unthinkable happened.  A nuclear air burst threw the world into a tailspin and the US bore the brunt of the damage.  Everything he had planned had suddenly spiraled into a whirlpool of confusion and madness.

          No single agency had been prepared.  Not one standing business went unaffected.  The people were hit the hardest.  It had been a blessing in disguise.  The blessing was simply the ability to move about without having to worry about anyone asking who he was.  His soldiers made a lot of peoples jobs easier.  The people made his job harder.  Too many thought he had come to help them and so he always had a team working for them and one for his primary mission.

          The problem always centered on his inability to track a group of children.  He used to laugh that he had trained his kids to well.  Well most of them anyway.  X5-493 had been the key.  He had snapped somewhere along the way.  It is inevitable with all recruits that one or two will get away from you in the training and no matter how hard you try you just can't 'fix' them.

          493 had left a trail of bodies from what was left of Florida and the swamplands in the south-east to the city of Seattle.  After eight years of searching for anything he had found what seemed to be a focal point for the Rogues.  The City of Seattle.  Seth had died there.  493 committed another murder there.  599 made regular trips into the city.  452 lived there.

          X5-452.  She was the best of them.  She was the one Sandemann studied and fussed over.  He had grown fond of her.  He had taken to watching her more closely than the others.

          She was the one that chose her name first.  He had watched the argument holding back security as she fought Zack over her designation.

          _"My name is __Max__."  She had said.  She was defiant with some wild fire in her eyes._

          _"Your designation if 452."__  Zack had shouted._

          _"I don't want to be a number."  She yelled back.  "I want a name.  They have names.  I want my own and I choose __Max__."_

          _"What's it mean?"  Syl had asked._

          _"It means me."  __Max_ had said defiantly.  She stood proud and strong in front of her siblings in the group.  382 stepped forward and smiled at ___Max__.  He stepped in line beside her and announced his new name would be __Jack_._  _299 stepped in line on the other side of ___Max_ and announced she would be called Jondy.__

_          "Why Jondy?"  Zack had asked._

          _"Why not?"__  She asked.  Of all of them, __Max__ and Jondy were the youngest and most unruly.  Deck had followed both of them throughout the halls of Manticore on more than one occasion.  Each one fell in line against Zack announcing their 'secret' designations.  Krit and Syl were next.  Brin and Seth joined after that followed by Tinga, Zane, Ben, Jace, Kai, Reed, Finn, Stamp, Dylan, Rik and _Kay__.___  They all chose names and secretly when they were alone or in very hushed tones they would use those names._

          Deck had no idea what those children would do to him in just a few short years.  He had no idea he would eventually shoot Eva or torture Zack for information on Max and the other Rogues.  He had never seen it coming.  Ben had led him to the right path, though, and he had managed to get Brin back.

          Seth had given his own life to avoid going back to Manticore.  Deck had to admit that he had thought long and hard while staring into but not drinking from that bottle of Wild Turkey he kept in the footlocker in his apartment.  Seth may have had the right idea.  Deck had come so close after that whole brood gang thing to just giving up and running away.  Somewhere out there in the rest of the world was a quiet little beach with two palm trees just far enough apart for a cheap hammock where he could go to sleep and not have to ever wake up again.

          The year spent chasing Max and Zack in Seattle led him to a conclusion.  The Rogues truly had been the best of the children of Manticore.  He had lost the cream of the crop on that cold winter night.  Now, he hated the cold and snow.

          The drive had been a simple one and the sector cops hadn't questioned his credentials.  He pulled up outside of the abandoned RCF building and waited.  The place required some surveillance before he just headed into its dark interior.  It was as good a time as any to make the call.

          "Hello."  A man's voice said.

          "Hello, son."  Deck said.  "This is Colonel Lydecker."

          "I'm not your son."  The man said.  "How did you get this number?"

          "I'm not without skills of my own.  Listen to me.  There is something I'm working on that will affect you and Max."  The phone was silent.  "I know she's alive and I know what you did back in Manticore.  I am impressed.  I could have used a man like you on my team but that's neither here nor there.  I'm on to something that I can't discuss without further investigation but I may need your help…"  Deck was interrupted.

          "No deals, Deck."  Logan Cale said.  "I'm not without my own resources.  I can make your life…"

          "No hostilities are necessary.  I'm on your side here.  I've been on your side since Renfro killed Tinga.  I've learned some things about that wench that I know you will be interested in but I have to do some investigation first."

          "Plain and simple, Deck."  Logan said.

          "I've discovered a link to Manticore that goes beyond our government.  I need to check out this information to verify its basis but when I do I'll have the stuff couriered over to you and you can use your resources to investigate it with your extensive reach.  I'll continue my own research and get back to you when I can find something."  Deck said.

          "What's in it for you?"  Logan asked.  "How do I know that you aren't trying to rebuild Manticore as we speak?"

          "I assure you that is not my intention.  I do however have a few obstacles to remove concerning Manticore.  I have some loyal soldiers and black ops still working with me and I think we can work together on this."

          "I will not let you or anyone else from Manticore get your hands on the Rogues or any of the others."  Logan challenged.

          "That is not my intention.  There is a greater threat to you and the kids.  I am trying to help here.  Look at my information and I'll get back to you.  We have a similar goal here."

          "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, eh Deck?"  Logan said.

          "A simple truth I have learned to trust over the years."  Deck answered.  "I'll call you same time tomorrow."  He said before disconnecting the call.  He noted the time on his watch and prepared his pistol for the RCF incursion.

          RCF was indeed abandoned.  The building was completely deserted and not even squatters had found their way into the building.  There was, however a strange noise coming from the lower lever just beyond what at one time was probably the lobby.  Deck dropped into stealth mode and moved quickly to the scaffolding erected in the depths of the collapsed floor.

          A lone man was dozing on a chair in the only light the room held within it.  An old Wolverine comic was lying across his chest.  The guy was snoring softly.  Lydecker climbed down the scaffold and dropped silently to the floor beside the dozing guard.

          Deck smiled.  He loved this part.  A quick chop to the guard's throat left the guy gasping and struggling to get out of the chair.  Deck laughed out loud and hit the guy again knocking him into a heavy daze on the floor.  He pulled a digital camera from his pocket and walked over to the small roped off area dimly lit by yellow lamps.  Searching the area, he found a power switch and turned on the flood lamps showing him a grisly burial mound.  Two small skeletons that seemed to have become a part of the ground were partially exposed.  Both were obviously children and they had holes in their skulls.  Deck wasn't an expert but simple logic told him the kids had been killed that way.  The third skeleton was small but obviously an adult.  'Probably the mother or an older sibling.'  Deck's reasoning was sound but the one thing he didn't understand was the painting on the back wall behind the mound.

          It was a painting of the Manticore symbol.  It was the same symbol on top of the cane that Sandemann used.  The red and yellow pigments outlined the ancient symbol perfectly.  Deck also noticed that someone had been cleaning and trying to restore the painting.  He snapped a dozen pictures before he heard the guard behind him stirring.

          "Who do you work for?"  Deck asked, slapping the man.

          The man gave him a strange look.  He was still dazed.  Deck wanted it that way.

          "What is this place?"  He demanded.  The man mumbled something inaudible before Deck hit him again.  "Where are we?"  Another hit.  "What does that symbol mean?"  Deck swung again.

          "I don't know…"  The man managed to yell.  He spit blood onto the floor.  Deck hit him again.  A closed fist connected with the guys jawbone.

          "Who is buried here?"  He punched the guard twice this time.  The guy was forced to his knees.  "Who are these people?"  Deck screamed the question at the man.  "What is that symbol and what does it mean?"  He punched the guard before kneeing him in the face.  The guy's head bounced in a puddle of blood on the floor.

          "I… don't know…" he coughed.  "I, just watch the place…"

          "What do you mean?"  Deck squatted just outside of the man's reach.  "I'm not going to hurt you anymore."  Deck said.  He smiled to himself.  It was easy to fall into the old ways of an interrogation.  It had always been something he enjoyed.

          "The woman hired me to keep my eye on the scientists."  The guy said between his coughs.  "Her name was Renfro."  Deck certainly knew that name.  "Blonde bitch with an attitude."  The guy added.

          "Did she speak about this place at all?  Do you know what any of this is?"  Deck demanded.  He didn't want to do what he was about to but if this is what he suspected it to be.

          "No.  She spoke quietly to the techno-geeks.  They said something about an ancient sacrificial site of some kind.  I'm just a grunt.  I don't know anything, I swear."  The man said.  He saw Deck reaching for his gun.  "Oh man…  Please…"

          Two bullets and a short climb later; Deck was satisfied there would be no loose ends.  Renfro was dead.  He was sure Max and Logan had taken care of her inside Manticore.  Manticore was essentially gone.  This new situation was getting out of hand though and he knew only one man that would be able to help.

          Logan Cale.  Eyes Only.

          Deck climbed into the truck and drove off.  A few blocks away he found a mostly deserted courier service.  It was a small dingy place run by a strange but simple man called Normal.  Purchased a small box he folded some discs in paper sliding them in the box with the camera.  He scribbled a short note and wrapped the box in tape.

          "I have to send this to the penthouse in Fogle Towers."  Deck said.

          "You mean, Logan Cale's penthouse?"  Normal asked.

          "You know him?"  Deck asked.

          "Only by reputation.  Spoiled rich boy.  He's got a couple of my girls enraptured with his charm and money.  He's trouble that one.  Mysterious."  Normal said.  "HOT RUN!"  He shouted.  "Here you go."  He tossed the package to a short, busty Nubian.

          "Unh uh.  Original Cindy ain't doing no more runs.  I've been busting my ass all day Normal."

          "It's going to Logan Cale.  I know you know him."  Normal said.  "Everyone in the city knows the Cale name."  He said facing Deck again.  "Boys rich so you'll get a decent tip and I'll accept  the signature tomorrow."

          "This is for Logan?"  OC asked.  She took a good long look at Lydecker.

          "Will that be all, Mr.?" Normal paused waiting for the man's name.

          "Lydecker."  Deck said turning to pay his bill.

          "BIP!!!"  Normal shouted.  OC took a second long look at the short man and hurried out of the shop.  "That Cale even has Sappho's daughter wrapped around his little finger."  Normal muttered.

          Deck laughed.  He had seen the looks Max and Logan traded during the DNA fiasco.  He knew what kind of a man Cale was after his dealings with Eyes Only and the Rogues just a few months back.  He knew the man had affected Max in a way he didn't think possible for the Children of Manticore.  It was pure Max, though.  She was always to strong-willed for the project.  He was proud of her.  Those two were cut from the same cloth.

          "Thanks for using Jam Pony."  Normal said.  Deck turned and left without speaking.  He now had other things on his mind.  The main clues to today's little mystery would find their way to Logan.  Everything was running according to Deck's schedule.

          He just had one lead left to follow up on.  The three agents that cost him eleven soldiers today may have worked for The HSF and/or the FBI but they were revved up in some way.  He knew where they had been staying.  One of them had been carrying a key to the motel in sector six.  He would investigate.

          Getting to the sector was no problem.  The sector guards warned him against entering though.  Something about a turf war and some group called Riding 40.  He told the sector cop something about being able to handle himself before heading through the checkpoint.  He never noticed the two guys on their bikes tailing him.

          Deck's cell rang.  "Yes."  He said.

          "What the hell are you trying to pull?"  Max demanded.

          "Hello Max.  I trust the package arrived with your friend."  He asked.  "Has Logan had a chance to look over that information?"

          "Yes."  Max said.  "He's still looking it over.  What are those pictures all about?  I want to know what the hell is going on."  She demanded.

          "Everything is on the discs I sent and the digital camera.  Logan will know what to do with it."  Deck said.  He noticed several gang members heading toward his car.  "I've got a situation here in sector six.  I have to go."  He announced before disconnecting the call.

          "LYDECKER!"  Max shouted but he was gone.

          Deck pulled the car to a stop as three gang members lowered their weapons at his truck.  They were prepared to open fire.

          "Official Government business.  I have no concern for your little battle here.  You can go about your business."  He said.

          "Don't matter who you are.  This is our territory."  The tall Brother said.  He pulled a pair of Mac 10s from his belt and leaned on the truck.  "You trespassin on our turf."

          "I'm going over to that motel at the end of the block to investigate the murders of three government agents found dead in another sector and then I'm leaving to make my report."  Deck smiled.  "You're turf is fine by me."

          "We won't be tolerating no cops in this sector."

          "The kind of agents these men were won't draw any undue attention to your turf."  Deck said.  The nod from the brother told him his negotiations were failing.

          "This is me not caring."  The brother shouted.  He pulled back as if to fire the weapons he carried.  Deck ducked down in the truck.  A few seconds passed before he realized no one was shooting the truck.  He risked a glance and noticed that two young men were making short work of the gang-bangers before moving over to Deck's truck.

          "Who are you?"  Deck demanded.  The one looked exactly like Ben.  He had heard of the twin project although he had been out searching for the Rogues for the last ten years.  He hadn't actually seen one of them.

          "I'm Alec.  This is Biggs."  Deck looked at both of them.  He knew immediately what they were.

          "Designation."  Deck ordered.

          "I'm Alec.  This is Biggs."  Alec repeated.  Deck smiled.  These two were definitely X-5.  "We picked you up outside of Jam Pony.  Eyes Only contacted us as you were entering the sector and told us to keep our eyes on you."

          "Guess we're your back-up."  Biggs said.  "Lucky for you we were nosy about the ex-Manticore CO wandering around Seattle talking to the boss."

          "I have to follow-up on a lead in that Motel over there.  Throw your bikes in the back and get in."  Deck ordered.

          "Does this have anything to do with that package you shipped off at the shop?"  Biggs asked.

          "It has everything to do with that package.  My men and I killed three government agents in another sector today.  They were revved up some how."  Deck started.

          "How?  You mean they were like us?"  Biggs asked.

          "No.  They were different.  They weren't as fast or as strong but we couldn't hurt them.  It took eighteen bullets to bring one of them down.  I lost eleven good soldiers today."  Deck said.  "There were only three of them."

          "Well, you have two of us now."  Alec said.  Deck took a long look at him.  The twin thing was disturbing.  The last time he had seen Ben, he was dead in the forest obviously killed by a superior opponent.  Whether it had been Max or Zack he wasn't sure.  He was sure it was one of them though.  "What?"  Alec asked.

          "I was just getting used to your face.  The last time I saw 493, he was dead and lying broken in a forest."

          "Yeah.  The psycho.  Don't remind me."  Alec said.  "We doing this?"  Deck nodded and they exited the truck heading for the numbered room matching the key.  Biggs took a signal from Deck and disappeared around the back of the motel.

          "You armed?"  Deck asked.  Alec nodded pulling a Desert Eagle and smiling.  Deck smiled.  He used to carry one of those.  It was a good memory.  Bouncing around foreign lands killing important people was one of the few good memories he had left.

          "Let me guess, you want me to go first?"  Alec asked.  He didn't have to go in though.  Biggs was already inside.

          "Clear."  Biggs said as he opened the front door.  Deck walked in and looked around.  There were signs of a struggle but it was plain to all three soldiers that any evidence they thought they might find was already gone.

          "So you going to tell us what's going on?"  Alec asked.

          "I'm investigating a few leads on something going on inside of Manticore.  I don't exactly know what I'm looking for but something was going on inside of the project.  There was a secret faction working within the facility here and in Gillette.  The R & D section in Phoenix seems to have remained clean although they were shut down as soon as Eyes Only took down Manticore permanently."

          "You mean someone outside of the project leaders dismantled the project?"  Biggs asked.

          "That is what I'm trying to prove."  Deck said.

          "Who?"  Biggs asked.

          "I don't know."  Deck said.  "My information at this time is sketchy and unreliable at best."

          "Maybe they know."  Alec said pointing out the front door of the Motel room.  He pulled his cell and called Max and Logan.  Logan answered.  Deck walked to the door looking out.

          "Identify yourself."  A voice outside said.  Deck attached the voice to a tall brown haired man of about thirty, maybe thirty-five.  "You have twenty seconds."

          "I am a federal agent investigating a murder."  Deck said.  He pulled his real ID and stepped in the doorway.  They had already seen Alec but not Biggs.  Biggs stayed out of their range of vision.

          Deck walked out and stood in front of eight men.  They were armed with AK-47s and Uzi subs.  They each had a long Kukri style blade strapped to their right leg running the length of their thighs.  He walked up to the man that had spoken.

          "Are you in charge?"  Deck asked.

          "We are asking the questions."  The man said.  He turned his head and looked at another of his men.  They stared at each other for a minute before the man turned back to Lydecker.  "You aren't one of the traitors."  The man said.  "You're human."

          "Am I to assume you are not?"  Deck asked.

          "Is that one of the transgenics?"  The man asked.  "I've never seen one."

          "What's going on here?"  Deck asked.  "Who are you?"

          "We are Fifth Column."  The man said.  "There are those among us seeking to destroy the freedoms we have held sacred for over seven thousand years.  They are not comfortable sharing this planet with your kind or the transgenics.  They seek to destroy you.  We are trying to stop them."

          "If I'm not mistaken, a fifth column is a resistance cell within a larger group.  Are you telling me that you are connected to Manticore?"  Deck asked.

          "There were members of Fifth Column within Manticore.  There were also members of the Phalanx and the Council within the project."  The man said.

          "Sir.  We have Incoming!"  A Fifth Column soldier shouted.  "Sniper capped two before going down."

          "You have to leave.  You can't fight them.  We are prepared for this."

          A set of matching black hummers barreled toward the motel and screeched into a defensive position.  Sixteen heavily armed soldiers jumped out and opened fire on the exposed group.   Two members of Fifth Column fell as everyone went for cover.  Biggs grabbed the weapons tossing one to Alec as they pulled Deck to safety behind a burned out SUV.

          "Yeah.  We're under attack here."  Alec was shouting into the phone.  "You need to get over here now!"  He yelled as he threw the phone down and opened fire on the approaching squad.   "They've got body armor.  These weapons aren't going to work!"  He shouted.

          "Aim for the neck.  It's a weakness."  Someone shouted.  Alec pulled himself up for a quick search from behind the burned out car he, Biggs and Deck were behind.  Alec dropped and rolled out to the side and aimed.  An armored soldier fell.  He rolled back to safety and smiled at Biggs.

          "That's one."

          "My turn."  Biggs said.  He popped up over the hood of the car and took a quick glance.  The armored soldiers were moving on Fifth Column positions.  Only two were moving toward Alec, Biggs and Deck.  Biggs dropped behind the truck and rolled to the opposite side of the vehicle.  He fired once.  A flurry of bullets ripped across the ground towards him.  He fired a second time as the first soldier fell to the ground dead, blood spurting from his neck.  Deck reached out and grabbed Biggs by the collar pulling him behind the SUV as the second dying soldier fell, bullets sprayed Biggs previous position and ripped into the front of the SUV.  A bullet ripped through Deck's forearm but he didn't let go of Biggs.

          "Did you get them?"  Deck asked.  Biggs nodded.

          He looked at Alec.  "That's two, buddy."

          "Good.  Go back up Fifth Column.  I need to answers so KEEP THEM ALIVE!"  He ripped off a large part of his shirt and tied off his arm.  Alec moved to help him but he ordered theX-5 into battle.  Alec hesitated just long enough to prove he didn't take orders anymore.  "Just go.  I've had worse."  Deck said.

          Alec disappeared instantly and try as he might Deck could not locate the boy.  He stretched out and pulled a rifle from the dead soldier Biggs had recently dropped before pushing himself back behind the car and going back to work on his arm.

          "OVER THERE!"  Someone shouted.

          "GOT IT!"  Someone else yelled.  A man screamed.  Deck lifted himself and peered over the burned out shell of a car he was using for cover.  He noticed two things.  There were three Fifth Column soldiers.  He couldn't see Biggs or Alec but the attacker's numbers had dwindled to a single squad.  He was still outnumbered.  Dropping down behind the car, Deck dug his cell phone out of his pocket.  He had intended to call Seattle PD.  They probably wouldn't arrive in time but he had to try anyway.

          "OVER THERE!"  Another voice shouted.

          "DECK!"  Biggs shouted from somewhere.  Deck pulled up his weapon as a reflex just in time to shoot an incoming armored soldier.  Eight bullets ripped up and over the body armor.  One ricocheted and imbedded itself in Deck's leg.  He winced in pain but the ninth bullet tore through the neck and the attacker fell over Deck's legs.  He looked at the patch on the shoulder.  It was an ancient symbol he didn't recognize and had the word Phalanx in Latin arced over the top of the symbol and English, arced underneath.  Deck reached out and ripped the patch from the sleeve as another Phalanx warrior stepped up and aimed her weapon at his head.

          She was smiling.

          Deck was holding a cell phone in his right hand.  He had a Phalanx patch in his left.  A dead body was stretched across his lap.  


	4. Chapter Four

Okay.  Here's part four.  We find everything happening all at once.  It literally is a busy day.

Not much to say about this one.  I'm upping the rating to an 'R' because of sexual situations that have reared their ugly heads.  Nothing explicit but mad passion and delirious pleasure are implied so beware.  You have been warned.  Also, I'm not up on my Ancient Minoan and my working knowledge of Sumerian dialects is quite non-existent so the few lines of the familiar language I made up will have to be close enough for Jazz.  Other than that I hope the story passes muster.

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed.  It's really fueling my ego and making this all worthwhile.  I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.  The next one will be up by Tuesday at the latest but most likely tomorrow evening.  Let me know what you think.  By the way, if someone knows where I can download a copy of the DA Seattle Sector Maps or maybe even e-mail me one I'd appreciate it.  I'm working from memory when Deck and the South Africans were tracking Max in season one.  

Enjoy!

**A Busy Day**

Oh my God… I can't believe this is happening.  Of all the times this could have…

          "So that was Eva?"  Logan asked.  "I thought Lydecker killed her."

          I'm not doing this Logan.  I can't.  I won't do this to you.

          "This is going to complicate things."  Logan continued.  It appeared that he was oblivious to the turmoil within Max at the moment.  Truth be known he was far from oblivious.

          "Ya think?"  That the best you could do Maxie?  You're stronger than this.  Look at him sitting there.  He's worried about everything that just happened and all you are worried about is scratching the itch that just popped up an hour or so ago.  He smells wonderful.  He really does clean up nice.  I realized this thing was inevitable when I watched him get dressed this morning.

          "So what are we going to do about the other thing?"  Logan asked.

          I wanted to rip his clothes off the minute he put them on.  I knew then but he needed me here.  I should have sent Jondy.

          "We obviously have to deal with this."  Logan said.  I not listening Logan.  I'm smelling.  I smell that scent of yours.  This muscle in your left arm is tight and you aren't even flexing it.  My god, you taste wonderful.

          "Before there is anymore licking of my neck or nipping at my ears."  He says but I interrupt him with more.  I'll nip whatever I want to dammit.  Am I straddling him?  Looking down I see that I am.  Oh well.  He's not pushing me away.

          "Right here?"  He asks.  He's smiling though.  I know he doesn't care.  I know he wants this as much as I do.  I need this.  "We could go somewhere and do this privately."  I don't want privacy.  I want you.

          "I know you have to do this."  Logan says to me as he thrusts his tongue into my mouth.  "I know you need to get this out of your system."  I pull back and look at him.  I know I have that glazed 'shut up and do it!' thing going on in my eyes.  I want to fight it but he's not.  Why should I?  "I just want to know that you are sure you want to do it here."

          My tongue is possessed of a mind of its own.  My body presses against his trying to become a part of him.  My mind is racing with thoughts of only one thing.  Logan Cale.  My mate.  Our lips press together in the same shadows we just used against Lempkin.  Nothing else matters right now.

          A moan escapes my control.  He smiles and pushes against me.

          Nothing matters at all...

          Logan throws a stack of bills on the table and we leave quietly.  His arm is around me.  Right now I don't care about feeling safe.  Right now I want the whole world to know this man belongs to me.  It's pretty obvious with my panties sticking out of his shirt pocket.  I play with his fingers as we walk through the restaurant while everyone stares.  I know I made noise up there.  I know he made noise up there.  I also know neither of us cared while we were making those noises.

          "So is this over now?"  He asks.  I look up at him.  I still feel flushed and I've got that shiny sweaty thing going on with my face and upper body.  Glancing down, I notice the shiny swell of my cleavage.  When I look up I notice he's seeing it as well.  He's smiling.

          "The worst of it."  I admit.  It is.  I just need to get it out of my system.  Since the day I met Logan, I never wanted him to deal with this but he's done fine by me these last two times now.

          "Worst?  You're kidding right?  That wasn't bad at all."  Logan says as we walk out the door.  The hostess is staring at him with one of those looks on her face.  I can't help myself.

          He's mine.  I think switching sides and putting myself between her and Logan.  I don't think he even noticed the girl.  How could he?  "Where are we going now?"  I ask when we get outside

          "Over to the safe-house.  Sebastian had something delivered there yesterday and a courier is dropping off some related materials in about an hour."

          "What is it?"  I ask.

          "You'll see."  Logan said.  Ten minutes later we were at the safe-house.  Logan was on the phone with someone having a strange conversation.  I realized after a sentence or two that it was Sebastian.  The courier was going to be late.  Logan led me inside and there in the middle of the floor was a large wooden crate on a palette.

          "What's in it?"  Logan looks at me with a smile that becomes a grin.

          "The rumors are that Eyes Only can control hover-drones.  Those rumors aren't true."  He smiles.  "But I at least own one now."  He pulls the cover off the crate and I look inside.  It's the attack drone from Cale Industries.  "So maybe someday soon I will control the drones."

          "I thought I destroyed that thing."  I know I did.  I was there.

          "That was the prototype.  This is the full version with all the bells and whistles and flashy things."  He sounded almost happy about having this.  It wasn't typical Logan Cale to like something made simply for killing.  I realize the weight of that statement as soon as I think it.

          "It cost me a lot of money but at least I got it off the black market.  I traced the records at the company and found there were two of these completed.  The prototype was being tested and almost used on me.  The second one, this one, is the full monty."

          "What are you going to do with it?"  I can't help worrying that he might want to use it.  I wouldn't put it past him if a situation or scenario demanded it.  It's not within his nature though.

          "I'm going to lock it away in a safe place where no one will ever find it."  Logan said.  "I have everything.  I hacked what didn't have hard copy on.  I dug up every single bit of data on this monster and I'm going to make sure that no one ever knows it exists."  He wasn't smiling now.  I know what that means.

          "How are we going to do that?"  I ask.

          "We aren't."  He says.  "I'll get others on it."  He closes the box and walks to the desk against the wall.  His cell phone rings.  My cell phone rings.  "Hello."  Logan takes his call as I walk into the hall to take mine.

          "Max here."  I can't help myself.  It's not how I usually answer the phone.

          "Girl?"  Original Cindy had an inquisitive tone in her voice.  "Whassup, Boo?  That's not how you answer a phone.  You sound funky."

          "Hey Cindy, Wha'cha need?"

          "I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch.  I'm delivering in sector nine near Fogle Towers and thought maybe I'd bring up some gyro's or something."  OC said.

          "We're not at the tower.  We had a meeting this morning over the Cale Industries takeover.  We're at the safe-house in sector five.  A courier is delivering something in a little while and we have to wait for it."

          "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?"  I glanced in the door and noticed Logan was arguing with someone on the phone.  He had a look of power about him.  I was impressed.  He looked…  "Logan can whip up something yummy and…"

          "Yummy?  Did you just say yummy?"  OC asked.  "Girl?  Are you…"

          "I'll see you tonight."  I say.  I probably shouldn't have done that but Logan just gets to me.  His biceps flex as he lifts his arm and runs his fingers through his hair.  He sits down in the chair at the desk.  Leaning back, he stretches his legs out to the sides.  It's a man's posture.  He's leaning one elbow on the desk and closing up his phone call.  I walk into the room staring at his legs, following their angle at the knees…

          "That was someone I didn't expect to hear from.  He's going to call back though and I was thinking.  Since the courier is going to be late, I was wondering if you wanted to make out with me while we wait."

          That brought on a flashback and I couldn't help giggling.  I wasn't happy about infiltrating the nuclear facility but Logan needed the microchip for his legs and I would have done anything he asked me to that night.  "There are no guards here Logan.  No gates."  I smile.

          "Who said anything about guards or gates?  I asked if you wanted to make out while we wait."  Logan smiled.  I giggle.  I actually giggle this little girly noise that freaks me out.  Logan's smile widens.  He really did ask it this time.  I can't disappoint him, can I?  He reaches up and takes my hand in his as I approach.  I feel the warmth shoot up my arm and expand into the rest of my body as he pulls me onto his lap again.  

          I'm barely dressed when the courier knocks on the door.  Logan answers with just his pants on over his exo-thingy.  He hands the courier money and takes a medium sized box.  I'm only half dressed when he turns back to me.  We're both smiling as I put on his shirt.  He puts on a tank top and pulls his jacket over it.  I put my jacket on and we head out.  He's got the box under one arm and I've worked myself under the other.

          The penthouse is quiet when we get back.  No one is around.

          "Logan."  I need to talk.  I need to explain some things.

          "Are we through with this heat thing?"  He asks.  His voice is almost disappointed.

          "More or less."  I say.  "The first time I scratched.  The second time you did."  I don't need to do it again.  I want to.  I just don't need to.

          "You want to do it again?"  He asks.  I'm in his arms with my legs wrapped around his waist before he finishes the thought.  I don't need to but I want to.

          Two hours later, I roll over sliding off of Logan where I had fallen asleep and look at the clock.  Someone is pounding on the front door.  I hear other noises and realize someone is using a key.  It has to be Jondy or Cindy.  They are the only one with keys to this place.  I smile when I hear both of their voices.

          "Someone's been having sex."  Jondy says.  I groan and Logan stirs.

          "You know, she sounded funny on the phone earlier."  OC said.  "I wonder if she's in heat again."

          "She could be.  It's about that time for her."  Jondy said.

          "What are they talking about?"  Logan mumbled.

          "Us."  I answer.  "I'm going to take a shower."

          "I'll join you."  Logan says.  I can't resist him.  Not like this.  I go turn the hot water on and he rolls in a minute later just as his cell rings.  He looks at me and I look at him.  The shower is going to have to be quick.  

          "Hello."  I answer the phone.  It's Lempkin.

          "This is Pierpont Lempkin."  He demands to speak to Logan.  I demand that he be more polite.  He argues and calls me a bunch of unflattering names so I make fun of his name and switch off Logan's phone.

          Almost an hour later Logan rolls into the living room.  I follow him and find Original Cindy and Jondy having a conversation with Krit and Syl.  OC looks up at me.  Jondy looks at Logan.

          "You two had sex."  Krit says.

          "Is it out of your system?"  Syl asks.

          "Do all of you know about this?"  Logan asked.  They nod the affirmative.

          "We just got here."  Krit explains.  "Jondy told us you two were making quite a racket in the john."

          I feel my face flush with embarrassment.  Logan is his usual calm self, just a little more fidgety than I'm used to seeing him.  I reach down and touch his shoulder.  The warmth is still there but the last few hours have covered the immediate need.

          "KRIT!"  Syl slaps him on the shoulder.  "That's crude."  She says.

          "Thanks, Syl."

          "So how many times did you guys do it?"  OC asks.  "Never mind.  Don't answer that.  I don't want to know.  Someone dropped this package off a little while ago at Jam Pony.  Max, it was Lydecker."  She hands the package to Logan.  He opens it and reads a couple of pages.  I read them with him.

          "Lydecker?"  Jondy looks at OC.  "Are you serious?"

          "He called me this morning and asked for information about something called RCF something or other.  I told him I'd look into it.  He was abrupt.  I wasn't exactly polite."  Logan tipped the box and a digital camera dropped into his lap with a couple of discs.  He wheeled over to his rig in the office and started to hook up the camera.  I went to his bedroom and grabbed his phone.  Logan traces all his phone calls through his cell so it is easy to find Deck's number.  It was the one he received when OC called me.

          I dial his phone and he answers on the first ring.

          "Yes."

          "What the hell are you trying to pull?"  I demand.

          "Hello Max.  I trust the package arrived with your friend."  He asks.  "Has Logan had a chance to look over that information?"

          "Yes."  I tell him.  "He's still looking it over.  What are those pictures all about?  I want to know what the hell is going on."

          "Everything is on the discs I sent with the digital camera.  Logan will know what to do with it."  Deck explains.  I hear noise in the background.  I hear someone talking and some sporadic gunfire.  "I've got a situation here in sector six.  I have to go."  He announced before disconnecting the call.

          "LYDECKER!"  I shout his name and everyone looks at me.  I look at Logan.  "He said he had a situation in sector six.  I heard gunfire."  Logan nods reaching for the phone on his desk.

          "Alec and Biggs were on that side of town, today."  OC offers her info to help.

          "The four of you get over there.  Cindy can stay here with me."  He pulls the phone to his ear as I run to the bedroom to get my leather on.  "Yeah, Alec.  It's Logan.  I need you to find Biggs and head over to sector six.  Max just spoke with Colonel Lydecker and she heard gunfire in the background…"

          I tuned Logan out and put my game face on.  I couldn't believe I was running out the door to go save this man from whatever crap he got himself into.  Krit, Syl and Jondy followed me and we took the stairs because it was faster than the elevator.  Jondy took Syl and Krit rode with me.  We buzzed traffic and headed out of sector nine into eight before heading into sector six.  There were several unconscious gang members lying around.  Most were with Ridin' 40.  I recognized some of them.  A few hundred yards away there was a gunfight going on but it had nothing to do with the gang wars in the sector.

          I watched while Krit stashed my bike with Jondy's.  Syl was standing beside me.  "There's Alec."  I say.  He rolls out from behind a car, fires off a round dropping a heavily armored soldier, then disappears behind it instantly.  Very smooth.  I can see others fighting these armored soldiers.  There seems to be a group lightly armored and less heavily outfitted fighting them.  Jondy and Krit run up.

          "What's the plan?"  Krit asked.

          "Is that Biggs?"  Jondy asked.  I look where she is pointing.  Biggs rolls out from the others side of the same car Alec was behind and fires off a burst at one of the soldiers.  A second one is trained on him.  A third is moving toward the car but is still thirty seconds from the car and she is taking fire, too much fire to be standing.  The others notice as well

          "What the hell?"  Syl is as confused as I am.  "She just took about eight bullets directly into her armor and didn't even flinch.  Did you see that?"

          "We all saw it."  Jondy said.

          "Jondy.  You're with me.  Krit, Syl.  Move around and catch up to Biggs over there."  I watch as a hand reaches out and grabs Biggs.  I can barely make out Deck's head at the front of the car as he takes one in the arm.  I see a fourth moving toward them as Biggs sprints off toward the larger group of the troops a second later.  "Go get him."

          Jondy and I move around the perimeter of the battle and make our way toward Deck's position.  Alec dives over the car and runs into the combat arena with a last glance to Deck.  I can see nothing but a soldier approaching his position.  I charge with Jondy right beside me.

          The adrenaline fuels my movements and I charge the burned out husk of a car Deck's using for cover.  Gunfire sounds from behind the car as one of the soldiers approaches.  I see the body fall and hear an angry gasp from Lydecker.  I run faster.

          "I can see her approach.  She can see me.  She looks down and smiles preparing to fire.  I see Jondy charging in from an odd angle as I jump for the top of the car.  When I land, Deck is weaponless and wounded.  The bitch in front of him is squeezing the trigger.  Continuing forward I kick high and hard aiming for her nose.  Jondy races in from the side and dives over the colonel pulling him out of the way as the bullets rip into the car where his upper body had just been.

          An angry scream roars out of the Amazon's throat as I kick hard, square into the center of her face.  Using my momentum and her momentary stunned stance, I spin in the air and kick her in the back of the head as I land, facing Deck.  She crashes forward over her partner's dead body.  Deck picks up his rifle and shoots her twice in the neck before she has a chance to react.

          Jondy pulls Deck out from under them and I kneel down to check his wounds.  He tells me it hurts but he'll live.  I'm not so sure about that.  The ricochet was close to his kneecap.  He may not walk again.

          "Go.  I'm fine.  You have to stop them."

          "Who are they?"  I demand answers.  Deck hands me a patch he took from the other one.  I look at it.  "Phalanx?  What the hell is the Phalanx?"

          "I don't know.  The Fifth Column must survive.  They have all the answers."  Deck said.  "Now go."

          I look at him for only a second before Jondy grabs me and we head off.  I survey the area as we run.  Jondy drops and rolls in mid stride coming up beside me with a rifle in her arms checking the clip as we run.  "There's another one."  She points to it but I ignore it.  She knew I would.

          Biggs is coming up on my right.  Alec is about twenty feet away.  "Six!"  Biggs shouts at Alec.  Alec growls as I run past.  He drops another one.  I hear Alec shouting the number four behind me.

          A Phalanx warrior is wounded and down on one knee in front of me.  I'm approaching fast.  He's raising his gun to shoot the other guy standing in front of him clutching at his stomach.  I grab and twist his neck relishing in the loud pop as his necks snaps.  Jondy opens fire on a position spraying two Phalanx warriors in a hail of gunfire.

          "Clip."  She shouts and I grab the nearest weapon throwing it to her.  She drops hers and catches the new rifle just in time to open up on some other giant female looking thing.  Biggs is behind me now.  Alec is approaching fast.

          "Shoot the neck."  Alec shouts.  "It's exposed!"

          "No shit, Sherlock."  Jondy shouts.  "It'd be easier if they weren't moving around so much."

          I looked around and noticed there were only three left standing.  Two Phalanx and one of them was falling. The third guy was tall and wrapped in black and grey.  Biggs and Alec moved in on the two soldiers.  They lined up on either side of the tall guy facing off against the last standing Phalanx warrior.

          "Fe'nos Tol."  The tall guy said.

          "Me tubi irit beney."  The Phalanx warrior spit on the ground at the tall guys feet.

          "You're choice."  The tall guy muttered and pulled the trigger.  Bullets ripped into the warrior's head and he died instantly.  "It would have to be this way."  He muttered before looking at me and the rest.

          "Who are you?"  I ask.

          "I am Jon Cooper."  He said.  "I was a member of the board of directors of TDNet before the dissension among my people forced a separation in our ranks.  We are at war now."

          "War?"  Jondy asked.  "What war?"

          "The silent war."  He said.  "My people are thousands of years old.  We have lived peacefully throughout most of our history.  There was only one other time in which we fought our own kind.  It almost destroyed this planet.  We will not let this happen again."

          "Who are you?"  Biggs demands.  "What exactly do you mean by your people?"

          "I am a leader of the Fifth Column.  We are fighting this war to protect all of humanity.  Ourselves, the humans and even the transgenics."  He smiles.  "We will not let them win.  We cannot let them win."

          "How do you know about us?"

          "We know everything."  He said as a helicopter roared over a building and hovered overhead.  A rope dropped in front of him.  He wrapped it tightly around his arm and the chopper moved up and away pulling him and his mystery with him.  I watched for a minute before remembering Deck.

          "What the hell was that about?"  Jondy asked.

          "You know as much as we do."  Alec said.  "The Phalanx arrived before The Colonel could get his questions answered.  We weren't in the motel room two minutes before they showed up and the Phalanx Warriors showed up just minutes later in those hummers over there."

          "Let's go get the Colonel."  Max said.  We headed back over to Deck's position.  He was slumped over against the car.  "He's unconscious."  I noticed.

          "The bleeding has stopped in his leg."  Krit said.  "We should get him a transfusion though.  He's lost a lot of blood."

          "Take him back to Logan's.  He has equipment there for a transfusion.  We can use it and get some questions answered when he comes around.  Krit.  Go with them and give them a hand.  Syl, Jondy and I will search the bodies and meet you back at Logan's."  I say.  "It's getting dark so take him up in the service elevator and carry him the last few flights to Logan's.  We don't want to draw any attention to the penthouse or us."

          As I walk around I can't help wondering what he meant by his 'people.'  They seem human.  They look human and they certainly bleed like the rest of us.  My cell phone beeps Logan's number and I feel my body relax just a bit at the sound of his voice.

          "Hey Max."  He says.  "Are you okay?"

          "Fine.  You?"  I ask.  I know he is.  The penthouse is secure.

          "Yeah.  What happened?"

          "Alec, Biggs and Krit are bringing Lydecker back.  He needs a transfusion but he'll live.  We're all okay but there is something going on.  There are two groups.  One called the Fifth Column and apparently their mortal enemies are called…"

          "The Phalanx."  Logan finished for me.  "It's on Deck's discs.  These guys, both groups are dangerous.  They belong to an ancient cult of some kind.  I'm still researching all that Deck gave me but you have to get out of there.  I'm led to believe there will be a crew in to clean the battleground."  I should have known that Logan would have more information about this than I did.  That's why he's the brains and I'm the…

          "Someone's coming."  I whisper.  Three trucks are pulling across the sector.  I snap my fingers and Jondy and Syl disappear.  I duck and run for cover.  "Got to go."  I say.  The warmth of the link we share leaves a small void but I have learned to use it, to channel that energy into something.  The phone is tucked away as I see several men and women moving in to clean the battlefield.  They are efficient and thorough although quite oblivious.  It is easy for me to move away from them and head back to the bikes where I meet up with Jondy and Syl.  We are on the road and out of the sector in minutes.

          The warmth and comfort of the penthouse washes over me as we enter.  The first thing I hear is Logan arguing on the phone.

          "I don't care."  He snickers at someone on the other end.  I walk into the office and lean my hip against his shoulder.  He wraps his arm around my waist and hugs me close.  "It doesn't matter what you want.  My father built Cale Industries and I will not let you have it, Pierpont."  He said.  "End of story."  He listened for a minute or two.  He laughed.  He looked up at me and I smiled.  I could hear Lempkin complaining about the things I said to him this morning.

          "I don't really care.  I own the business now.  You don't.  You're Mother lost the Marcastle account to my Dad and now you are losing the takeover to me.  Cale Industries stays within the Cale family.  Deal with it."

          I reached down and took the phone from Logan.  He laughed as he pulled me into his lap.  I laughed into the phone instead of saying what I had intended to say.  The laughter would have the same effect.  When I disconnect the call, Logan kisses me.

          "You know Eva's going to be here tonight."  I tell him.  I know he knows.  We expect her.

          "I know."  He says.  "With everyone here though, she may not go through with it."

          "She will."  I say.  "How can she not?  The business day closes tomorrow and you will be in control of Cale Industries.  She has to attempt the hit tonight."

          "Do you think this will be another assassination attempt?"  He asks me.

          "What do you mean by another?"  I ask him.

          "Never mind.  We'll be prepared for her arrival."  Logan smiles.  His choice of words haunts me.

          "Krit and Syl could watch the rooftop and report when she is drawing near.  We can move everyone into the office and wait for her arrival and when she drops in the sunroof then we can surprise her."  Logan nods at my plan.  I smile and kiss him again.  "I'll fill in the others.  How's Deck?"

          "He's unconscious.  Original Cindy has Biggs transfusing him now.  Krit already gave him a pint."  Logan explained.  "He should be up later tonight.  We can talk to him then.  Did you learn anything new?"

          "Not really.  They seem two sides of the same group.  Opposing forces within a larger force."  I give him the only answer I have.  Alec wanders in.

          "Can't help but eavesdrop on you two."  Alec says.  I roll my eyes and push myself off of Logan.  Logan sighs.  He's so cute when he can't hold me close.  Kind of like a little boy losing his toy… I groan to myself.  It must be the heat.  I just referred to myself as a toy for a rich boy.  At least he's a hot one.  I smile and reach out to touch him.

          "MAX!"  Alec yells breaking my reverie.  "Are you listening?"

          "Not really.  I need a shower."  I say.  "You two figure this bitch out and fill me in later."  I walk away listening to Alec and Logan.

          "What's wrong with her?"  Alec asks.  

          "She's in heat."  Syl says.  "What were those soldiers and who do they work for?"

          "She's in heat?"  Alec asked.  He looked at Logan.  "Lucky bastard."  He said. 

          I closed the bathroom door not wanting to hear anything else about my freaky DNA.  I'm just glad I'm finally comfortable sharing it with Logan and that he can deal with it.  I smile looking myself over in the mirror as I remove my clothes.  He can deal with it quite well for… well, Logan is no mere mortal. 

          The shower nailed the anomalous feeling perfectly and I was completely refreshed when I returned to the busy late afternoon penthouse atmosphere to see what was going on.  There seemed to be some sort of argument in progress.  The apartment smelled fantastic and I found Logan in the kitchen stirring a giant pan full of homemade tomato sauce.

          "What's up?"  I ask Logan.

          "Alec and Biggs can't decide who killed who."  Logan snickered.  I laugh.  I remember them counting down bodies as I ran in there toward the end of the battle.

          "Biggs was ahead if I remember correctly."  I say.

          "You do."  Jondy said.  "Six to four."

          "You mean out of twenty or so troops, Biggs and Alec can account for half of them?"  Logan asks.

          "Yes."  I answer him.  I knew where he was going with this.  It was impressive considering… "What do we know about this Phalanx and The Fifth Column?"

          "Not much.  They appear to be a part of some seven thousand year old cult or some such.  I've got Sebastian digging through files trying to find out what he can.  He's got some of his university contacts working on it as well and I'm waiting for responses."  Logan explains, on top of things as usual.  He's got an apartment full of genetically enhanced super-soldiers arguing over who killed who.  He's fighting a straight up corporate war against his life-long enemy.  He is himself the great and powerful Eyes Only, an enemy of the state and savior of the human race and here he stands in the kitchen making enough homemade spaghetti sauce to feed an army.  I can't help myself as I wrap my arms around him.

          "Where do you find the time to do all of this?"  I ask.

          "Do all of what?"  He asks me.

          "Early yesterday we were leaving for a four day getaway into the mountains and today you are dealing with a corporate takeover, a seven thousand year old link to some cult, the possibility that an x-5 assassin may have been hired by…"  Oh my god.  I forgot all about the assassins Matt warned us about.  "Logan.  The escapees from Langford.  I forgot about them."

          "You know.  They slipped my mind as well."  Logan said.  "I've had so much going on these last several hours that I didn't think about them.  I'll follow up on that after I finish dinner."

          "No need to, son."  Everyone turned at the sound of his voice.  Colonel Lydecker was rolling out of the bedroom in Logan's wheelchair.  I'll have to remember to change the covers.  "The assassin's that escaped from Langford were not actually prisoners.  They were part of the team my boys have been hunting."

          "What exactly do you mean?"  Logan asked.  He handed me the spoon as everyone gathered around Lydecker near the hall on the edge of the kitchen.  I was watching Deck until Original Cindy walked over and pulled the spoon from my hand.  She continued stirring the sauce like Logan had intended me to do.

          "Thanks, OC."

          "You got business, suga."  She said.  "I've got dinner."

          "My teams tracked a group moving into LA ten days ago.  They came in off of a boat out of Mexico posing as crew.  They arrived and hit a Homeland Security squad busting gang wars in old Hollywood.  One of my team was staying in the area and contacted me about the hit.  He stayed with them until they secured FBI credentials before moving north to Seattle.

          We picked them up in Frisco and tracked them to Langford.  They split up there and my team moved on three of them.  I lost eleven of my men in that fight.  There were only three of them.  It's how I found out about RCF and the cult's activities In this sector.  I sent the documents to Logan in case anything happened to me but when I got to sector six where the soldiers were staying, Fifth Column had already taken them out."  Deck finished his explanation.

          "What is Fifth Column?"  Jondy asked.

          "I don't know.  They are involved with the cult somehow.  I think they are the good guys.  My people are working on blood samples we got from the three we took out yesterday.  I have a contact inside of the cult who can help but he's hard to track down."

          "Maybe I can help."  Logan said.  "What's his name?"

          "His name is not important.  I can find him if and when I need to."  Deck said.  "He's in hiding at this time and must remain there.  His life depends on it.  What we need to figure out is where this Phalanx is operating from."

          "I've got my people on it right now."  Logan said.  "I put the word out on the IN and Eyes Only's people are looking into it.  He's taken a personal interest in the case."  Logan said.  I looked around the room.  I was pretty sure that everyone in here knew Logan was Eyes Only or at least suspected but I wasn't going to bring it up.  Neither Renfro nor Manticore could get his identity from me.  I wasn't about to just spill it to everyone I knew.

          "So who's this guy looking to hire professional assassin's to hire you?"  I ask him.  "Matt and Sebastian both told us there may be a professional hit on you, Logan."  Logan reached out and took my hand in his.  Some lingering effects of my feline DNA came screaming back to me.  Maybe it was just the thought of losing Logan.  Whatever it was I found my hand squeezing his a little harder than necessary.  He squeezed back.

          "I put out word yesterday after I talked to Sebastian.  The man he spoke of is Warren Martino.  He's a local crime lord and an old friend of both Mayor Steckler and Edgar Sonrisa.  He's trying to rebuild what I took from both of them.  I've already got someone inside digging up information.  He's not worth worrying about right now."  Logan assured me with a squeeze from his hand.

          "Didn't we do the Sonrisa thing over a year ago?"  I ask.  I have a perfect memory.  I know we did.

          "Yeah.  But you take down one criminal and two more take his place.  You have to wait until they battle it out before you can go after the winner and take out the real bad guy."  Logan said.

          "You two took down Edgar Sonrisa and Mayor Steckler?"  Lydecker asked.

          "Sort of."  I say.  I can see the recognition on the Colonel's face.  He realizes for the first time that I am the one carrying the girl out of there that night.  "It was me."

          "With the girl…"  He says.  I smile.  "Good work.  I'm impressed.  I've always been impressed with you kids but that was outstanding work, Max.  I wasn't sure that was you but now that I know.  I'm proud of you."  He said.  That left me with a strange sort of weird relief.  It felt good, yet creepy to know that the Colonel was proud of me for walking right in front of him with the girl in my arms.  I felt a chill run down my spine and needed to change the subject.

          "So we don't need to worry about Martino?  What else do we know about this cult and their two warring factions?"  I ask.

          "Nothing.   At least, not until my contacts get back to me on this cult's history."  Logan said.  "I haven't had time to study the three discs the Colonel sent me but after he gets some rest maybe we can both go over them and figure some things out.  I figure we'll be seeing our guest soon so we should eat."

          "Well, it's a good thing dinner is ready, then."  Original Cindy said behind us.  "Grab a plate and dig in."  She walked over and handed a small plate to the Colonel.

          "You're the courier from Jam Pony."  He noticed.

          "Original Cindy's the name.  Use it wisely."  She smiled offering him the parmesan first.

          "Thank you."  He said.  "Thanks for everything today."  He smiled.  She smiled back.  I notice they are hitting it off.  I assume it's a military thing since they both worked Special Operations in the army in their time.  I can't help wondering if Colonel Lydecker has a clue about her training.

          "This is good."  Jondy said.  "Another Cale masterpiece."  She said.  I smile.  Alec and Biggs were arguing again.  This time it was about meatballs and some girl named Bambi.  I noticed Krit fixed Syl a plate before getting one for him.  I stepped in and grabbed a plate.  OC walked up and reached for a plate so I handed her mine and took hers for Logan.  When I turned, I realized he was gone.  I caught a glimpse of Lydecker wheeling into the office.

          I headed into the office just as someone knocked at the door.  I opened it and see CeCe standing there.

          "Is Logan here?"  She asked.

          "He is."  I pointed to the office and secured the door.  I followed her into the room.  She stopped short as soon as she noticed Lydecker.  She was almost frozen in place.

          "What did you find out, CeCe?"  Logan asked.  Lydecker checked his plate and wheeled out of the room.  I noticed he hooked up with Original Cindy in the kitchen and they started talking.  "CeCe?"  Logan said her name again.

          "I…"  She stopped and looked out to the kitchen.  "I'm sorry, Logan.  I didn't expect to see him."

          "None of us did, but he's here.  What did you get?"

          "I got the wiretap you asked for.  The link is in place so you can listen whenever you want.  It was weird though."

          "Explain weird."  Logan said.

          "Two men wrapped in black, soldiers, apparently twins, walked in and started to speak in a strange language.  I know my military facts and I excelled in language back in Manticore.  I speak twenty-three different languages and can understand over two hundred dialects.  This wasn't a squad patch I'm familiar with and I've never even heard the language before."  She produced a disc and handed it to Logan.  "I recorded it for you."

          He pushed it into the reader and we listened.

          "Fe'nos tol."  CeCe identified that voice as Warren Martino.  "Condu tiri nos tudunno."

          "Condu midira dutira.  For our father and his father before him."  CeCe identified as the twin soldiers he was meeting with.

          "Why have you come here?"  Martino asked.

          "The Manticore Colonel.  He got to our squad."  One of them said.

          What about your back-up?"

          "Fifth Column intercepted them at the rendezvous in sector six.  The Colonel was there as well with a squad of those transgenics.  Fifth Column sent in a cleaning crew to sweep the area.  There's one more thing."

          "What is it?"  Martino asked.

          "She was there."

          "Who?"

          "X5-452."

          "452." A third voice spoke up for the first time.  I recognized it.  Jondy recognized it.  Logan did, too.

          "I don't know who that was.  I couldn't see him from my location."  CeCe said.  She looked worried that she had screwed up.

          "That's okay.  We know who he is."  I said.

          "You do?"  She asked.  I noticed the others had entered the office to listen to the recording.  Even the Colonel and Original Cindy were standing there.

          "Ames White."  Jondy said.


	5. Chapter Five

Okay.  I know it seems like I lied.  I said I would post this Tuesday at the latest and I didn't.  Technically that is a lie but I have an excuse.  The business side of life just gets in the way sometimes.  I apologize for everyone waiting for this.

This one's kind of short compared to a couple of chapters.  Here's the thing.  I had a corrupted file for chapter three and had to rewrite the original draft.  I was more worried about rewriting than following the story itself and changed some things around that didn't fit the last chapter which would have been this one.  I have to remedy this now and so there will be a few more chapters than originally intended for The Industrial Cycle.  This chapter will answer some questions from the previous chaps and begin the buildup for the final climactic sequence.  I assume no one will be upset by this…

Now here's the dealio.  Did I just say dealio?  Anyway, Eva finds a group of X-5 in Logan's apartment and learns more about what's really going on than she ever bargained for.  Things are spinning out of control for all involved.  Eva doesn't know who to trust anymore.  Max learns something of Logan she never knew.  Lydecker sees an opportunity and seizes it and Bennett and Marianne will soon have the worst night of their life together.

Read on and let me know what you think but above all else, enjoy!

Truth, Lies and a DVD

          She stood there centered among a group of transgenic soldiers.  The hall of the penthouse was bathed in varying patterns of shadow and light giving a surreal quality to the moment.  She flashed back to the gunshot that eventually took her life.  She remembered her reality fading away and she remembered that one feeling she hated more than anything else in the world.

          Failure.

          It was not an option at Manticore and she had failed so many years ago when the Colonel shot her.  She failed again so recently when she couldn't find Eyes Only and now she stood here facing the unknown surrounded by a single ordinary human and seven highly trained warriors.

          She looked at each one of them.  She remembered 822, the one calling himself Biggs.  He trained her in push hands and blade technique.  He was one of the best with a knife.  "Anyone can use a sniper rifle…"  Biggs had said that one night in the forest outside of Manticore.  They were hunting a nomlie.  Just Biggs and Eva.  She knew it was a test and she had done her best.  She impressed them.  "But it takes skill.  To do it with the blade is absolute.  To slide in behind the enemy without their knowledge knowing the only recognition they will give you is the slight squelch as they fall to the ground dead..."  She had killed the nomlie that night.  Slit his throat without ever letting it see her.

          494 stood beside him.  Those two were always mumbling quietly to themselves in the mess hall at the end of the table.  Between them, they had run several missions and always they came back smiling and laughing as if they had an edge that not even Manticore knew about.  Then it happened.  494 went solo and he didn't come back like he usually did.  He came back in chains with a bag over his head and was thrown into the basement with the nomlies.  They left him there for a long time before taking him to Psy-ops and leaving him there for six months.  She never saw him again until tonight.

          863, the blonde, stood about two inches taller than Eva.  She was standing just behind Max.  She was hard to pin down.  Eva had trained with her a few times but she was usually being called into Data-entry and undergoing some new language skill training or another.  It was her specialty.  There was no telling how many languages she spoke fluently or how many dialects she understood but she spent more time in Data-entry than in actual training.  It was the way of Manticore.  Once they found your specialty they centered your training on it.

          She looked at Krit and Syl on either side of Logan Cale.  They looked young and happy.  They looked like a couple of college kids visiting their big brother or maybe an uncle.  They were happy.  Eva recognized happiness but she didn't understand it.  She could see it on all of their faces.  She turned back to Max just as Jondy stepped out around the corner from the central room.  She was holding a small black pistol.

          Eva eyed Jondy suspiciously but could see no animosity.  She was just protecting the man Cale.  They all were.  Eva had been impressed with his power and business savvy at lunch.  His control of the situation had left her with a sense of respect.  Now, though, she was in awe of the man.  Here stood three Children of Manticore and four Rogues.  All of them were in league with Logan Cale.  This man had power.  It oozed from everything in the immediate environment.  She had underestimated him.  First was the escape.  Second, the Eyes Only hit and now she had failed a third time.  Underestimating Logan Cale had been her undoing.

          She recognized the no-win scenario only now that she stood trapped in the center of it.  She reached behind her and slowly pulled her gun, tossing it to Max.  She watched, confused as Max twisted her lips in disgust and carried the weapon over to Logan.  Max looked at him for a long second and he nodded once.  It was the same thing she had seen at lunch.  It was as if they were communicating without words or signals.  Max reached her arm around Logan and hugged him close.

          "Max.  Jondy.  Take our guest into the living room."  Logan said.  Eva watched as Max squeezed the man one last time and reached out for her.  Jondy smiled for the first time and waited for Max to pull Eva past her and head around to the living room closing the office doors along the way.

          "Pretty strange isn't it?"  Max said.

          "What do you mean?"  Eva asked.

          "You come into the apartment expecting to find Logan and maybe a girl and instead you find seven transgenic soldiers.  Lempkin didn't tell you anything did he?"

          "Lempkin doesn't know anything."  Eva admitted.  "What he has on Logan Cale stops with the assassination of his parents and holds no information about an army of super-soldiers on his payroll."

          "There is no army of super-soldiers.  Alec and Biggs work with me as bike messengers.  The rest have jobs and make their own way like you are.  Krit and Syl were visiting from LA for the weekend and stayed on for a few extra days."

          "I have to admit I'm stunned…"  Eva was hesitant to use any names.  It had been so long since she had used her own chosen name.  "I came here expecting to find you two in bed making out.  That scene at lunch today was, well…"

          "I was just playing Lempkin."  Max said.  She didn't want to admit her heat sequence to Eva.  She didn't trust Eva… yet."

          "What about you?"  Eva asked Jondy.  She was eyeing the gun.  "What do you do around here?"

          "I tend bar mostly."  Jondy said.

          "Do you all get together like this often?"  Eva asked.

          "No.  There are some strange things going on and lately it's been centered on an ancient cult."  Max said.  She would have continued trying to gain any information Eva might have but Logan and Alec walked by and Eva was paying more attention to them than to Max at that moment."

          "I was going to try and figure that out tomorrow."

          "Tomorrow?"  Alec asked.  "Tomorrow may be too late."

          "I have to trace Martino and find out where he fits in all of this.  These twins are part of the equation and it frankly doesn't make any sense."  Logan explained.  "And to top it all off, Lempkin isn't going to let this one get away from him.  It's the reason that she is here."

          "I know why she is here, Logan."  Alec said.  "She came here to get information and if possible kill you."  He looked directly at Eva and she dropped her head.

          "I didn't come here to kill Logan."  Eva said.  "I came here to get information to use against Logan.  Mr. Lempkin wants Cale Industries and he will stop at nothing to get it.  He's working on a contingency plan right now."

          "What kind of a plan?"  Jondy asked.

          "He's calling in favors trying to find investment capitol."

          "Why is Cale Industries so important to him?"  Max asked.

          "I have two reasons.  The first is The Marcastle account.  The second is me."  Logan said.  "It was just about Marcastle to begin with but when he found out I was involved it became personal."

          "What's Marcastle?"  Alec asked.

          "The hover-drones.  The Marcastle deal is all about the hover-drones.  My father snatched it out from under Marley and his wife and secured the account for Cale Industries which guaranteed two things.  It guaranteed that Cale Industries and my family would not want for anything for a long time.  It also guaranteed that my parents would eventually be assassinated by Marley Lempkin."  Logan explained.  Everyone was stunned by the information.  Logan had never told Max how his parents were killed.  He just didn't talk about it.  Jondy and Alec were staring at each other as Max stood and walked over to her man and looked up into his eyes.

          "Do you have proof?"  Eva demanded.  Logan stared at her.  He stared back.  They were challenging each other.  She read his eyes.  "Show it to me."  She demanded.  Max turned to face her but Logan walked into his office and returned a moment later with a blank disc in his hands.  He placed it in the DVD player and turned on the television.

          He clicked a few buttons and the DVD skipped to a scene at a party.  It was a birthday party.  There was a shiny new mountain bike and a bunch of people singing happy birthday.  "When the song ends, listen carefully after Jonas confronts my Uncle.  You can just barely hear it off camera."  Logan said.  Max watched Logan for a second before turning to the video.  The birthday song ended.

          __

_          Everyone watched two middle aged men walk up to each other as a younger Logan took his new bike for a spin around the well-manicured and very expansive back lawn.  The camera followed the boy but the microphone picked up the conversation between the two men._

_          "__Logan__."  One man said.  The older __Logan__ turned to look at him as the camera panned over them still following __Logan__ in the yard.  "I can't stress the importance of this upcoming meeting."_

_          "I know you can't."  __Logan__Cale__Sr.__ said.  "This is Junior's day, __Jonas__.  Don't ruin it.  We'll talk about this on Monday before the meeting."_

_          "I want to talk about this now."  __Jonas_ said.__

_          "Not going to happen.  Go get drunk someplace else and quit whining about it.  Marley and his wife cannot top my bid.  I will win the account and CI's future will be secure.  The family will be set for decades to come."  __Logan__ Sr. said._

_          "What about me?"  __Jonas_ asked.  "You told me I would have some say in this and you went ahead without me.  What the hell am I on the board for if I'm not involved in any decision making?"  He was obviously drunk and letting it cloud his judgment.__

_          "It's my son's birthday.  Say one more word about this and I will have you and that greedy little wife of yours removed from my house.  Do you understand?"  __Logan__ turned and walked toward the camera.  The camera was handed off to someone else as __Logan__ Sr. took his wife's hand in his and walked toward the approaching Logan Jr._

          "That's your mother."  Max said.  "I've only seen pictures.  She's beautiful."  Logan squeezed her shoulder but otherwise didn't respond.

          _"This is going to end soon."  The older __Logan__ said to his wife._

_          "I know.  I can't help wondering how, though."  His wife answered.  In the background beeping could be heard.  __Jonas__ was dialing the phone.  The camera was on __Logan__.  He was pedaling hard and fast and pulled a few bike tricks stopping just feet away from his parents.  He bounced on the front tire a few times with a big smile on his face.  His mother was clapping.  __Jonas_ was talking.__

_          "Marley."  He said.  The voice was barely audible.  "It's time.  He won't acknowledge my existence.  I think he's pushing me out.  Do what you have to."  __Jonas_ said.  "Don't call me again until it's finished."  The call disconnected.__

Everyone turned and looked at Logan.  He used the remote to find another clip on the DVD forwarding through several more family and party scenes.  He stopped on a view of his parents standing in front of a limo.  His mother Maria was holding a small girl that didn't seem to want to stop crying.

          "You had a sister?"  Max asked.  "You never told me you had a sister."  She started to turn and face Logan.

          "Just watch."  Logan said holding her still with his hand.

          _"When will you arrive?"  __Logan__ Jr. asked._

_          "I assume in about ten hours.  It really depends on the weather when we get there.  There's a chance we won't make it __Tokyo__ due to the monsoons.  It's that time of year and we may be re-directed to _Hong Kong___ or further south."  __Logan__ Sr. said._

_          "I'll miss you two."  The younger __Logan__ said._

_          "You'll be okay.  __McKinley_ prep will keep you distracted while we're gone and we'll come by and visit as soon as we get back."  ___Maria__ said.  "Besides you'll be starting at __Yale_ in the fall.  We won't be taking the company jet out east to see you every weekend."  She smiled.  "You're going to have to get used to being alone."  ___Max__ felt __Logan__'s hands tighten on her shoulders and she reached up to hold them._

_          "I'm proud of you, son."  The older __Logan__ said wrapping his arms around __Logan__.  "__McKinley__ hasn't had a Cale in its halls since your __Uncle __Jonas__ graduated."  He said._

_          "__McKinley_ hasn't had real Cale in it's halls since you left the school Dad."  ___Logan__ said._

_          "That's my boy."_

_          "You two are too much alike."  __Maria_ said.  The Captain of the Leer Jet walked up and announced that pre-flight preparations were complete and they were given a three minute departure schedule."  ___Logan__ Sr. nodded and Junior turned to his mother.  She was crying._

_          "Logo by now."  The little girl said through her own tears on her mothers shoulders.  __Logan__ reached up and tickled the girl until she was giggling._

_          "That's right.  I'm going to school while you get to go play in the orient and see all kinds of wonderful things.  I envy you."  He said.  As soon as he stopped tickling his sister she turned back to her mother and started to cry again._

_          "Loga by now…"  She mumbled as __Logan__ hugged his mother and watched them walking toward the company jet._

_          "You be good."  __Maria_ said.__

_          "Always Mom."_

_          "Watch out for old man __Monroe__."  His Dad said as he gathered luggage over his shoulder and put his arm around his wife.  "He's mean but he's fair.  I swear he's an alien the son of a bitch has been there for so long."  He mumbled as they walked away.  His wife just laughed.  The little girl was just staring at _Logan___ and waving goodbye.  They waved to him just outside the door._

"This is fascinating…"  Eva started.

          "Just watch and you'll get proof that you made a mistake working for Pierpont Lempkin."  Logan ordered.  She stared up at Logan for a second before looking back at the TV.

          _Logan__ turned back to the camera and smiled at the cameraman.  "Well, up the academy, eh Pier?"  He said.  Pierpont, filming the whole thing laughed._

_          "Up something."  Pier said.  It was an almost devious laughter.  __Logan__ stared at him for a few seconds before climbing into the Limo.  The camera followed him the whole way._

_          "Let's get back to my place and get the stuff…"  __Logan__ started but Pier interrupted.  He turned the camera on himself._

_          "Let's go see the plane take off safely."  He said with a quick double pop of his eyebrows.  "Then you can do what you have to before we go to __McKinley__."  The camera panned back to __Logan_ who was staring out the window and watching the Leer jet taxi toward the runway.  The camera switched off.__

_          When it came back on, __Logan__ was handing the camera back to Pier who was now standing through the sunroof in the limo looking down on __Logan__.  __Logan__ closed the limo door and stepped away from the vehicle.  The jet was just pulling around behind an airbus on its way along the runway.  The video seemed tense.  Both young men were silent until just before the plane started its run toward the end of the runway._

_          "What's it feel like, __Logan__?"  Pier asked.  __Logan__ turned and looked at him with a confused look.  He cocked his head before turning back to watch the jet approaching the midway point of the runway.  "Tell me what it feels like…"  Pier said._

_          The nose of the plane tipped up and the rest of the craft followed for only two seconds before the entire plane burst into flames in a huge explosion.  __Logan__ fell to his knees as parts of the plane fell in flaming chunks to the tarmac below.  There was no sound but the low rumble of the explosion fading out and the dull thudding of burning plane parts landed, skidding to a stop along the runway._

_          "I want to know what it feels like!"  Pier shouted as the limo started to drive away.  Lempkin tossed the camera on the ground behind the long car.  His laughter could be heard for a few seconds as the bouncing camera eventually came to rest framing __Logan__ sideways in the picture.  Burning debris littered the runway in the distance behind him._

Max turned to face him immediately.  She reached up for his face but there were no more tears from him over this.  He was angry now.  Max could see it in his eyes.  She could feel it in the air around him.  She wanted to do something to make the pain go away but she knew the pain would always be there.

          He grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it tight.  His eyes told her this wasn't the time or place to discuss this in the way she wanted to.  She nodded.  He looked around the room.  Alec was still watching the video.  Jondy was as well.  Eva was staring at Logan.

          "There's more?"  Alec asked.

          "Surveillance footage."  Logan said.  A man was lying on his back with a towel over his waist in a steam room.  Logan switched off the video just as another man entered the room.  Max saw it was Logan.  So did Jondy but Alec and Eva were looking at each other.  There was more to Logan than any of them had ever realized.

          "Do you still think that Pierpont Lempkin is a good man?"  Logan asked.

          "I never thought about it either way.  I just work for him."

          "You can justify that after seeing what you just saw?"  He asked Eva.

          "I'm sorry about your loss…"

          "Sorry?  You don't have the capacity to understand what I lost.  You've never had a family.  You couldn't understand what I lost."  He had the look of a man that was about to lose control.  Max was close and hadn't let go of him yet.  He retained some semblance of control even though his words stung all four of the transgenics in the room.  "You only know duty and the mission."  Logan turned and headed away as his cell phone rang.

          "Hello."  He said.  "Hey, Sebastian.  It's a really bad time…"  Logan said.  He listened for a minute before turning and looking back at Eva.  "That's very interesting news."  He said.  "Are you sure this information is accurate?"  He listened.  "I understand.  Thanks for keeping me filled in.  I'll call Bennett now."

          He punched in Bennett's number still staring at Eva.  The phone seemed to ring for a long time before someone answered.  "Bennett."  Logan said but didn't continue.  He listened.  Max and Alec were close enough to hear.

          "Logan.  She's gone.  Lempkin took her and told me that if I over bid him again that he would kill her."

          "What are you talking about?"  Logan asked.

          "Lempkin.  He took Marianne."  Bennett said.  "She went to meet her mother but she never arrived.  Lempkin called ten minutes ago and said that if I wanted to see her again then I had to give up on Cale Industries."

          "You can't do that?"  Logan said.  "I'll take care of it."

          "You'll do no such thing."  Bennett said.  "I will not let you risk my wife for one of your personal crusades!"  He yelled.  Eva and Jondy both heard him then.

          "Calm down.  I'll find her and bring her back."  Logan said.  "Nothing will happen to her."

          "You've done enough."  Bennett said disconnecting the call.

          Logan stared at the phone for a few minutes before stalking up to Eva.  She rose to meet him coming almost eye to eye with him.  She was on the defensive.  Max stepped up beside them.

          "Where is she!"  He demanded.

          "Who?"  Eva asked.

          "Don't play games with me!  Lempkin just took my cousin's wife.  He's going to kill her if I make another bid for my company."  Logan said.  "Where would Pier take her?"  He demanded.

          "I don't know."  Eva said.  She didn't.  Logan could see it on her face.  She wasn't close enough to Lempkin to know all of his secrets.  "I knew nothing about this.  I didn't know about any of this."  She said gesturing to the DVD.  "I was just supposed to supply Mr. Lempkin with proof that you were behind the bid and not just some anonymous investor."

          "Then you'll find out where she is being held so my people can go in and get her."  Logan said.

          "What if I don't?"  Eva asked.

          "Then you'll never leave this apartment alive."  Lydecker said.  Everyone but Logan turned and looked at him.  Eva collapsed into the couch clutching at her chest where she had taken the bullet from him so long ago.  She reached for her pistol but forgot Logan was still holding it.  She checked Logan, looking for it.  She was calculating odds.  Original Cindy was standing over Lydecker's shoulder with his pistol pointed directly at Eva's head.

          "OC?"  Max didn't know what to think of OC's actions.

          "Just following orders, Boo…"  OC said.

          "Original Cindy is one of mine for now."  Colonel Lydecker said.

          "Like hell…"  Max started but OC leveled the gun against her stopping Max in her tracks.  Max looked at OC.  Eva looked at Lydecker.  OC winked at Max.  Jondy nodded when Max did.  They would play the game for now.  Deck had a plan.  Only he knew what it was.

          "You shot me."  Eva muttered sounding like a little girl, not a revved up super-soldier.

          "I had no choice.  I had to maintain discipline."  Deck said.  "You kids were trying to escape.  I had to stop you by any means necessary.  I had my orders."

          "What orders would those be?  Kill small children that wanted to be free?"

          "No.  Protect a nation by any means necessary.  That's why you were created.  You were going to insure The United States a solid future as the world's only superpower.  We were going to bring the entire world into the twenty-first century as a singular entity.  The plans for a one world government had been in preparations for decades.  You were created to insure that government didn't fall."  Deck was explaining when Logan cut him off.  "When you kids escaped, it jeopardized everything we…"

          "That's fascinating."  Logan said.  "Tell someone who cares.  He stepped forward again.  Deck shot you.  So what?  An X-7 replica of Max shot her and killed her.  I took a bullet in the spine protecting a child.  It's just a bullet wound.  Get over it.  Help me find Marianne."  He said.  "Please."  He dropped to one knee in front of her.  "You're an X-5.  I know you are too smart to work for a man like Pierpont Lempkin.  Help me and I'll help you."

          "Help me what?"

          "Live the life you've always wanted."

          "What do you know of my life?"  She asked.

          "I know a lot of your life."  Logan said looking at Max and Jondy before turning back to Eva.  "Help me.  I can help you."

          "What do I want?"  Eva challenged.

          "I know you tried to escape once because you didn't want the life you had.  I can help you find the freedom you want."

          "I am free."

          "Not working for Pierpont Lempkin."  Max said.  "Stick with him and you will be a fugitive on the run in no time.  He's a major bad guy, Eva and it's only a matter of time before Eyes Only takes him down."  Eva noticed the name again.  Eyes Only.  

          "Help him Eva."  Jondy said.  "Only you can."  She added.

          "Please, Eva.  Help us bring Lempkin down."  Max said.  "You have been inside of Lempkin's home and his business.  Where would he take Marianne?"

          "I don't know."  She said.  Her eyes hadn't left Lydecker or OC.  "I don't know where he would take her.  It would have to be his home."  She said.  "I know every inch of his offices.  There's no where in the building to hide a captive."

          "Alec."  Lydecker said.  "Get Biggs and check the offices just in case and then return here as quickly as possible.  Send Krit and Syl back here and prepare anyone else you have access to just in case.  He reached into his pocket and pulled his cell phone.  Three minutes later he had secured five squads from his forward base in the sector and air support from his base in the mountains.  "I have air support and five squads on call.  Captain McKeechan here will rendezvous with my men and provide logistics and back up the advance team.

          "Captain?"  Max asked.

          "Captain Mckeechan."  Deck said.

          "I'm not a Captain."  OC said.

          "Consider it a field promotion."  He smiled.

          "I'm not in the military anymore."  She said.

          "Neither am I."  He laughed.  "Work with me here."  He said.  She nodded with a smile on her face.  Alec laughed out loud and headed out the door.  He knew OC was in the army.  It would prove to be an interesting night.

          "Captain.  I like the way that sounds."  She said.

          "Eva.  Can you get Logan into Lempkin's place and convince him that Logan's clean?"  He asked.

          "I can.  I was sent here to get the proof Lempkin wanted."  Eva admitted.  "Logan was a part of that plan if I couldn't find the proof."

          "I'm already not liking the sound of this."  Max said.  "You were going to try and kill him."  She concluded.

          "So I go in as trade for Marianne."  Logan said.  He looked at Max.  They were both thinking about May 22nd and the hotel fiasco.

          "Sort of.  When we locate the woman, my team will get her out.  When Lempkin finds out what's going on he'll turn on you.  Eva will protect you until Max and Jondy can get there."

          "I've been in his place before.  He's got these big piles of meat he calls bodyguards.  Logan, no offense but even with Eva watching your back you'll still have a hard time of it."  Max said.

          "Won't matter.  I can get to Lempkin and control the situation through him."  Logan said.

          "I have no doubt of your ability to control Lempkin but what if you don't get to him.  Jondy and I will go in first.  Once Jondy and I are in place then Eva can bring Logan in.  I'll feel safer that way."  Max said.

          "Tonight isn't about being safe."  Logan said.  "Tonight is about bringing Marianne home.  I've been playing this game with Lempkin for far too long.  It ends tonight."

          "Playing a game?"  Eva asked.  "It really is just a game to you, isn't it?"  She continued.  "Even after what he did to your parents…"

          "He did nothing to my parents.  His father killed my parents and I…"  He paused.  He was hiding something.  Max could tell he was hiding something.

          "You what, Logan?"  She asked looking back at the DVD player.

          "I've let him operate his little criminal empire for far too long.  Now he has become just like his father.  He is trying to hurt my family like his father once did and he'll pay for it."  Logan said heading for the bedroom.  Max followed after him.

          Jondy pushed herself from the couch and grabbed Eva's hand.  She pulled Eva into the kitchen and toward the warm pan of spaghetti still sitting there.

          "What are you doing?"  Eva asked.

          "I see how you're looking at Deck.  I'm getting you away from him so you don't hit him or worse."  Jondy said.

          "Yet you're the one carrying the gun around wherever I go."  Eva said.

          "Just a precaution.  We didn't know what you were planning and I won't let you harm Logan.  Neither will Max."  Jondy said.  "She's already had to make that choice and Logan will win that battle every time."

          "She really loves him."  Eva said.

          "He has protected her at great risk to himself.  I won't go into details but he has risked his life to protect her even with a severed spinal cord.  He even went inside Manticore and brought her out himself."  Jondy was explaining.

          "A severed spinal cord?  How is it he can walk?  Shouldn't he be paralyzed?"  Eva asked.

          "He is."  Jondy said.  "He wears a DOD exo-skeleton.  Otherwise he's confined to a wheel-chair."  Jondy set a plate of spaghetti in front of Eva and poured a glass of soda for her.  "Try this.  Logan is a gourmet.  He made the sauce himself."

          Eva tentatively picked up a small meatball with her fork and tasted it.  She smiled.  "So he's paralyzed…" she mumbled to herself as she ate.

          Original Cindy looked down at Lydecker in Logan's wheelchair.  "Don't go getting no ideas bout me and you.  I'm going to help you tonight because both my boos need me to but when this is over I'm going back to being Original Cindy, bike messenger extraordinaire and Nubian Goddess of the First Order."  She said.

          "Fair enough.  I'm only working with what I've got.  When you told me earlier that you were involved with special operations…"  Lydecker said.  "I just try and use everything at my disposal."  He smiled.

          "So I've heard."  OC said.  "What are you going to do about Eva?"

          "What do you mean?"  He asked.

          "You shot her."

          "Logan."  Max was fastening his belt buckle while he pulled his black shirt on.  He reached down and picked up her black leather vest and pulled it over her when she finished with his pants.

          "I'm not going to argue this with you.  I'm going and that's final."  Logan said as he zipped up the front of her vest.  She picked up his leather jacket and helped him into it.

          "I won't try to talk you out of this.  I know better but at least put on your Kevlar before you leave."  Max said.  "For me."

          "I can't.  They are going to search me at the door.  I don't know where Lempkin got his money all of a sudden but I'm going to find out and when I leave there tonight Cale Industries will be mine."

          "I don't care about Cale Industries.  I only care about you.  Just make sure you come home tonight."  Max said.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter six finds everyone converging on Pierpont Lempkin's home.  Unfortunately for Pierpont he is the one lacking the most control in his own home.  Deck is left alone in Logan's penthouse with a stack of interesting papers.  Original Cindy seems almost too comfortable in control of a large group of men.

I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed and praised this story so far.  I'd also like to announce that Twinkle has archived some of my stories as well as others at her new website .  She's got several archives including X-men, Buffy, CSI and Psi Factor.  It's worth a look and it's getting lonely in the DA archive as I'm the only one so submit some stories and keep me company.

Anyway, enough of the shameless plugging and the ego tripping.  You all know the drill by now.  Read, review and enjoy.  Always enjoy.

Counting Down to Zero Hour

          Logan and Max emerged from the bedroom.  Both were wrapped in black with their game faces on.  Logan marched directly into his office without looking at Eva.  He was making it clear that he didn't trust her.  A few minutes later, followed closely by Max he emerged from his office and placed a laptop and a large fuzzy glass screen on the coffee table.

          "This is for you."  Logan said.  Lydecker rolled over to the laptop and looked at it.  "My rig is off limits to everyone.  Only Max and I are coded into it.  Do not touch it.  You won't be able to get in anyway but I have logged an account for you here."  Logan explained.  He reached out to Max and she handed him a small roll of plastic.  Logan unrolled it and set the fuzzy glass screen on either edge.

          Deck looked down and realized the plastic was a keypad.  Logan plugged a USB line into the laptop and punched a few keys on the plastic pad.  The fuzzy glass screen came to life with computer programs.  Max handed Logan a padded glove.  He plugged a small receiver into his laptop.  Deck smiled.  He had heard about such technology and Manticore even had some of it but he had no idea Logan could be so resourceful.

          "The programs are pretty self explanatory.  I've set you up with all of my stuff on Lempkin.  The security panel is called security.  The Seattle Grid Map is Seattle grids.  Red dots are hover-drones, Blue dots are cops and green dots are keyed to our headsets.  Deck noticed Max was handing a headset to Jondy.  Original Cindy was fitting one in her ear.  "You can use the microphone on the desk if you want but the laptop should be able to pick up your voice.  Use the keypad sparingly.  The screen doesn't need to be physically touched.  Point the glove and the screen you're aiming at should highlight.  If it doesn't you aren't close enough."  He watched as Deck practiced with the glove for a minute until he had control of the vid screen.  "It will respond to vocal commands so if you want security, say 'security.'

          "Security."  Deck said.  The security screen expanded to most of the screen.  "Return."  Deck said and the screen returned to normal mode.

          "You've used one of these before?"  Max asked.

          "I've read the reports.  Manticore was only beginning to develop similar tech in the computer lab before, well… before Eyes Only destroyed the place."  Deck said.  Jondy was eyeing Eva and noticed her wince at the statement.

          "Vocal test."  Logan announced and the computer switched modes.  A new set of screens came up.  Deck watched as every sound in the room was picked up on the mics and showed in pattern on the wav recorder screen.  

          "Colonel Donald Lydecker.  Base Commander."  Deck said.  His voice was logged into the system.  He noticed that his voice pattern had already been logged.  He remembered the meeting with Eyes Only during the situation with Ben but didn't say anything about it.

          "This is Captain Mckeechan, Field Commander."  OC said.  She looked at Jondy.

          "Jondy the magnificent at your service."  She said with a big smile.

          "This is Max.  Let's get this bitch over with."  She said.

          "Everything checks out.  The transmitters seem to be in order."  Deck announced.  "What exactly is the plan?"  He asked.

          "We'll make it up as we go along."  Max said.  "Let's go."  She took the lead.  Logan followed close behind her.  Jondy looked at Eva until the older X-5 followed.  OC stayed behind with Deck while he played with the new toy sitting in front of him.

          Ten minutes later in the parking garage, Krit and Syl were just coming back in.  "I thought we were going to get some time off."  Krit said.

          "Sorry."  Max said.  "We have to do this tonight."

          "What's the plan?"  Syl asked.

          "Original Cindy will be Deck's Field Commander for the evening.  She was into special operations back in the army day so Deck roped her in and she seems to be playing along with the whole thing.  I want you two sticking like glue.  Don't leave her side for an instant."  Max said.  Logan's cell phone rang.  "If anything happens get her out of there unharmed and return to the tower."

          "We're on it.  What are you guys going to do?"  Krit asked.  He took a long glance at Eva.

          "We're going to take down Pierpont Lempkin's evil empire once and for all."  Max said.

          "I got it."  Logan said.  "Meet us in sector 10."  

          "Alec?"  Max asked.

          "Yeah.  He and Biggs ran a sweep of Lempkin's offices and found nothing.  Not even a security guard beyond what's usually in the building.  She has to be at his residence."

          "Then we should be going."  Max said.  She tossed Logan the keys to her baby and climbed on behind him.  Jondy and Eva rode on Jondy's bike.

          Krit and Syl watched them go before heading to the elevator and going upstairs.  Three minutes later they were walking into the office to see Lydecker was going over some documents on Logan's desk.  Original Cindy was yelling at him.

          "The boy told you not to touch his stuff."  She said.

          "I'm not going to mess anything up, Captain.  I just came in here for the microphone and noticed these papers.  I'm going to glance over them while I wait for my people to get into position.  When they do then you will head out and lead the back-up team in support of Max and Logan.  Do I make myself clear?"  He asked.

          "Yes you do and don't even try to play that military hut hut stuff with me here.  I agreed to back you up because my girl and her man need help and someone has to keep an eye on you.  As for Logan's stuff, you don't even know what that is."  OC said.

          "This is the attack drone spec and diagnostics."  Lydecker said.  "I have to ask myself why Logan would possess such information."

          "Cale Industries invented it."  OC said.  She reached down and grabbed the documents and discs from him.  "Now give me that stuff and you get to work.  Your men need to be linked into the system."

          "And you need to get ready to leave.  Your ride will be here in five minutes."  Deck said.

          "What ride?"  OC asked.

          "I've called for a chopper to take you to the base across the sector."  Deck said.  "It's already on the way.  They'll take you up through the sunroof.  We'll coordinate as soon as you arrive at the base camp."

          "Yessir."  She said sarcastically with an equally sarcastic salute.  She turned and walked away.

          "Where are you going?"  Deck demanded as Krit headed into the office.  Syl was no where in sight.

          "This girls gotta pee."  OC said.  She didn't stop but as soon as she closed the bathroom door she reached for her ear.

          "Did you get that?"  OC asked.

          "I did."  Max shouted.  "Nothing we can do about it now.  It's not like we didn't expect it."

          "Deck got into the hover-drone stuff, Logan."  Max asked.  "What'cha think?"

          "I think Deck's going to be disappointed.  I have the drone's chip stashed in a safe place.  There's no way he could get another chip that quick."  Logan said.

          "Don't underestimate him."  Max shouted.

          "I'm not."  Logan said.  They rode casually across the mostly deserted city toward sector ten.  Forty minutes and a delay at the sector checkpoint put them near the rendezvous with Biggs, CeCe and Alec.  When they arrived, Alec and Biggs were arguing about some weird ritual and twin dancing girls named Lora and Lera from some obscure Greek Isle.  CeCe was ignoring them and watching for Max and Logan.

          "So what's the plan boss?"  Alec asked.  "I've got work in the morning and would like to get this done.  Tomorrow's date night and the girls are going to be waiting for me."  He said.

          "Date night?"  Max asked.  She passed out more of the transmitters.  "Never mind.  I don't want to know."  She said.

          "Eva and I will walk in.  It's about a mile so you should have enough time to get on the grounds and get situated."  Logan said.  He turned to Max.  She nodded and took over the strategic and tactical planning.

          "I'm going to stick to Logan."  Max said.

          "No shock there."  Alec mumbled.  Max just glared at him.  Logan grabbed Eva's arm and pulled her away from the group.

          "Aren't you going to listen to the plan?"  She asked.

          "The plan doesn't concern us."  Logan said.  Eva listened for as long as she could.

          "Alec, you and Jondy move around.  Stay in the shadows and try to locate her.  You might want to check the corner room through the right hall of the main entrance.  There is an alarm system and bars inside there.  He also keeps his safe in there which is why he has the security."

          "How do you know this?"  CeCe asked.

          "I robbed him once."  Max answered.

          "Biggs.  You and CeCe secure an exit and keep an eye on the grounds.  There are usually ten men at least outside, probably more tonight.  Do what you have to but don't get caught."  Her voice was almost out of range.  Eva had to strain to hear the last statement.  "Remove all obstacles to the goal."  She said.

          Logan and Eva turned a corner and headed along the peaceful street.  They could hear four motorcycles in the distance.  The X-5s would arrive a full ten minutes before them.

          "So tell me about Eyes Only."  Eva said.

          "What do you want to know?"  Logan asked.  "He's an underground cyber-journalist exposing criminals in and around the Seattle area."

          "He took down Manticore.  Deck made it sound like it was just him."  Eva said.  "The Colonel made it sound like Eyes Only walked into Manticore and destroyed it from the inside."

          "I heard a few of his hacks about that place."

          "His hacks?"  Eva said.  She stepped in front of him.  Logan pulled up and looked at her.  "His hacks?  You say that like you don't know who he is.  You say that like you've never met the man."

          "I haven't."  Logan answered.  "I work for him.  I do maintenance on The Informant Net with a few other people that I have never met.  On occasion a story comes my way and I pass the information along and if it's interesting, Eyes Only contacts me for more but I've never met the man."

          "I don't believe you."  Eva said.  "Computers and a large amount of video equipment sit in your apartment.  You are surrounded by X-5 that seem to be loyal to you.  Everyone at Manticore involved in the hunt for Eyes Only knew Max had some sort of connection to him.  Lydecker speaks of you as if you have some inside knowledge of Manticore…"

          "I was the connection.  Who do you think hacked Manticore during the DNA raid?"  Logan demanded.  "It wasn't Eyes Only.  It was me.  I was the one sitting in the truck with Lydecker when Max and the others went in.  It wasn't Eyes Only.  Manticore had it all wrong.  They wanted me dead, not Eyes Only.  They were too blind to see it though.  They assumed that Deck went to Eyes Only for help.  Deck went to me for help and I gave it to him."  Logan stepped around Eva and started walking toward Lempkin's.

          "I don't believe you."  Eva said walking along beside him.  "I think you're Eyes Only."

          "Is that what your mission was?"  Logan asked.  "You were sent to assassinate Eyes Only."

          "Yes."  She said.  "You're Eyes Only."

          "If you say so."  Logan said.  "Just promise me one thing.  Promise me you'll let me save my cousin's wife first."

          Neither of them spoke the rest of the way to Pier's house.  Logan pointed it out at the end of the street.  It was huge and there were three men at the front gate.  They noticed the two approaching immediately as they walked along the deserted street.

          "Bella?"  A big hulking mass of flesh asked.  "Who is that with you?"

          "This is Logan Cale.  We're expected."  She announced.  The men eyed them suspiciously as the big one stepped forward and patted Logan down.

          "He's clean.  Go on in."  He said.  "Mr. Lempkin is in his study.  Mr. Martino is with him."

          They walked through the gate and followed the curve of the road to the front of the sprawling mansion.  It was almost as big as the Cale Estates.  It was bleak though, in comparison.

          "My family's place has so much more on the grounds.  My mother loved plants.  We had five gardens and she would tend to all of them herself.  She had a small staff to help but compared to this empty, barren…" He stopped.  Eva noticed a sad look on his face.  "This place is so, lonely."

          Eva watched him for a moment.  She felt something in his words.  Logan stopped and looked around the grounds for a moment.  Eva was watching Logan, not following his gaze.  A shadow twitched near the bushes along the side wall leading around to the back of main building.  Logan knew it was Max.  She wouldn't have moved otherwise.  Three men approached from the other side of the wall where she was in shadow.  They didn't see her either.

          "Where's Pierpont?"  Logan demanded.

          "He's inside."  One guy said.  Logan ignored them, pushing past and heading for the front door.  Eva was on his heels the entire way.  The front door opened as he stepped up to knock.  A young maid stood there.  She looked worried.

          "Mr. Lempkin is in his study."  She said.  She stepped aside opening the door wide to reveal two men.  Both were wearing black suits and carrying heavy caliber automatic weapons.  They were waiting for Logan.  Eva stepped forward and walked in front of Logan toward the direction of the study.  Logan followed as a shadow caught his eye on the second floor.  He smiled as he entered the hall leading to the study.  He did not expect to find what he saw there.

          "Good Evening Logan."  Pierpont Lempkin said.  Standing beside him and just slightly behind was Warren Martino.

          "I hope you don't mind Mr. Cale but I've decided I want control of your company."  Logan recognized him.  It was the same guy that ran the underground cage fights and squandered his earnings at Edgar Sonrisa's dirty little poker parties.  "The transgenic is yours to do with as you please."  The man said looking to a darker corner of Pierpont's study.  Logan followed his gaze.

          The twins CeCe had described were holding Eva's arms.  She struggled but she was no match for both of them.  She tried to kick one of them with a vertical split kick but he was fast and dodged her leg, head-butting her in the process.  She yelped at the unexpected avoidance of her attack.  Just before they pulled her through a door into an adjacent room Logan caught a glimpse of her face.  It was long enough to tell him one thing.  She was frightened.

          "Warren Martino."  Logan said.  He turned away from Eva hoping Max would go after her and ignore him for the time being.  "So you hired a couple of assassins to take me out.  Familiar assassins no less.  Are they Phalanx?"

          "What do you know of the Phalanx?"  Martino demanded.  He was visibly shaken by the knowledge Logan possessed.

          "I know a lot about the 7000 year-old cult you belong to."  Logan smiled.  "Here's a thought.  Cale Industries is mine.  No one will take it away from me."  He said.

          "What do you mean?  I have already taken it away from you."  Martino said stepping to the front of the desk.  "Pierpont is just a pawn in my little game and when I am through with him I will cut him loose just like the rest."

          Logan looked at Pier and could see fear in his eyes.  It was apparent that Martino had already planned to kill him.  "Don't worry Pier.  I won't let anything happen to you."  He said.  Pier looked relieved.  "If anyone takes your life from you it will be me.  As for you Warren…"

          "As for me what?"  Martino demanded.  "Do you honestly believe you have a chance at success in this little endeavor of yours tonight?  Pierpont's men are buffered by my guards here tonight.  Your little transgenic female is going to be tortured for any information she might have and then we will start on you."

          "Where is Marianne?"  Logan demanded.

          "She is alive for now.  When the bidding ends tomorrow and I control Cale industries and particularly the hover-drones… well, let's just say that I haven't decided whether to release the doting wife or not."  Martino laughed.  He looked into Logan's eyes and could see anger and frustration there.  "Do you really think I haven't researched your situation?  I've heard about your little Kunoichi, Logan.  I know you keep that transgenic as your bodyguard now."

          "You've done your homework."  Logan said.  "I see you have me at a disadvantage."  Logan said knowing full well that Pierpont had not told Martino that Eva worked for him.  "What about you Pier?  What's your cut in all of this?"  He looked at Lempkin.

          "I let him live after I kill you."  Martino said.  "It seems fair to me."

          "That's fascinating."  Logan said.  "Look.  I've got things to do and places to be so why don't we move this along."

          "In a hurry to die?"

          "Not exactly.  It just seems to me that you have forgotten one key element in all of this."

          "I have planned for every contingency.  Nothing has eluded me."

          "Oh but you're wrong, Martino."  Logan said.  "I understand you have this plan to make sure that my body and Pier's are found in such a way to lead the authorities to a conclusion that will leave you entirely out of the picture.  That way, you can sweep in and cover Pierpont's boosted bid for my company and everyone will think you are doing a good deed.  This will put you back in the good graces of the local authorities and you can go back to your underground fights and late night hooker/poker parties… or is that poking hooker parties?  You know I get the two confused."

          "You're a smart man, Logan.  Too smart for your own good.  It'll be a shame that I won't be able to enjoy your death more."

          "You just aren't looking at the big picture here.  You're only looking out for yourself."  Logan started preaching.  "And this is the fatal flaw in your plan."

          "There is no flaw in my plan."  Martino said.  He was growing more and more frustrated.

          Logan could see it.  He had no choice but to make the one move Martino wouldn't expect.  He had learned well from all those games of chess he played with Max in the candlelit nights during brown-outs.  It was time to move the useless pawn.  The one that had no bearing on the game.  The diversion.

          "There is a major flaw in your plan and you can't even see it."  Logan said.  He looked at Pier behind Martino.  Martino looked over his shoulder and smiled.

          "You mean Pierpont?"  Martino laughed.  "He's useless."

          "This has nothing to do with Pierpont.  This is about you and me."  Logan said.  He stared deep into Martino's eyes.  Martino stared back.

          "What about you am I missing?"  Martino asked.

          "I am not left-handed."  Logan quoted The Princess Bride.  It was his favorite film as a child.

          Biggs and CeCe made their way across the grounds.  Security was dropping like flies before them.  Biggs had taken out eight and CeCe had dropped four.  The last one however took both of the transgenics combined skill to kill.

          "What the hell was he on?"  CeCe asked.  "He was revved up somehow."

          "Colonel."  Biggs said.  "It's the Phalanx.  I think they are here."

          "The Phalanx.  What the hell is the Phalanx?"  CeCe asked.

          "Understood.  I have already sent the Captain to the base.  They will be on site in three minutes.  Proceed with caution."  Lydecker warned.  "Alec, Jondy?  You two in?"  He called.

          "We're in.  The place is mostly deserted.  We took out two guards in the interior so far and are heading downstairs."  Jondy reported.

          "Proceed with caution.  Biggs encountered Phalanx outside.  It would be safe to assume they are inside as well."  The Colonel said.

          "Noted."  Jondy said.

          "Whatever…" Alec added.  He held up a shiny, long barreled revolver and smiled.  "Look what I found."  Alec said.

          "Cute?"  Jondy said.  "Got any bullets to reload?"  She asked.

          "Six good shots to find another piece."  He smiled.  "Biggs.  What's going on out there?"

          "I've got eight?"  Biggs answered.  "You?"

          "Only two but I'm betting there's a whole slew of targets in the lower levels of this place.  We're hoping the woman is down there."  Alec said.

          "Stay frosty you nut."  Biggs said.  "I'll see you on the other side."

          "So these Phalanx warriors are highly trained special operations troops."  CeCe said.

          "As far as we know that is all they are."  Biggs said.  "I've been up against them twice today.  It wasn't fun the first time and now it's just getting annoying…"  He stopped and pointed toward the bushes.  CeCe pointed toward the gate.  Three military hummers crashed the front gate as a chopper flew overhead toward the roof top of the main building.

          Biggs moved fast as the two men behind the bushes were momentarily absorbed by the chopper above.  He roared in with a shout from the pit of his diaphragm screaming past the first guy leaving his head bobbling like a doll after the neck snapped.  He made it to the second guard disarming him as he passed and jammed his locked knuckles into the man's throat.  The man fell to the ground gurgling around his crushed Adam's apple.

          "That's ten."  Biggs said.  "The grounds are clear and the team has just arrived.  Alec, the drinks are on you tonight, I got my ten first."  Alec could be heard cussing over a fuzzy signal.

          "What's that, Buddy?  You're breaking up?"

          "Cut the chatter you two."  Lydecker ordered.  "Biggs, rendezvous with the team outside and support the raid.  Alec."  Lydecker called.  "Alec!"  He called again.  "Jondy?  Can you hear me?"

          "Not now."  Jondy whispered.

          "Understood."  Deck said.  "Captain.  You're up!"

          "Commencing sweep."  Original Cindy confirmed.  Krit and Syl stood on either side of her armed to the teeth and fully prepared for combat.  "Team one, secure the perimeter.  Team two, take positions on the doors and windows and secure the building.  No one gets in or out.  Team three, secure the outbuildings.  No resistance will stand.  Let's move people."  She shouted the orders like an old pro.  Biggs and CeCe ran up to her.  Krit and Syl helped them get outfitted with a full set of body armor and weapons

          "Where do we go from here?"  CeCe asked.

          "We're going in the front door.  Martino has Logan.  The twins took Eva somewhere else inside the building.  Max is trying to locate her.  Logan is alone in there."  OC looked around and snapped her fingers.  A fourth group of soldiers moved up awaiting orders.  "Where are we?"  She demanded.

          "We're wired and good to go.  Tracking all friendly and hostile troops.  The link is up and we are hot."  The specialist announced.

          "Coordinate with the teams.  Colonel!  We're good to go here.  We've got Phalanx and Martino with his twins on site."  OC announced.

          "Take them out."  Lydecker said.  "I repeat.  Take them out."  He confirmed.

          "Understood."  OC said.  "Let's move people."  She started to move around the hummer.  Syl stepped in front of her.  "I used to do this without four transgenics on my guard."  OC said.  

          "Just want you to be sure."  Syl called.

          "I am sure."  OC said.  "We go in when Alec and Jondy secure the girl."

          "Yeah," Alec said.  His voice was grinding and monotone.  "About the girl.  She's here."  He said.

          "What's the problem?  Is she alive?"  Lydecker asked.

          "She's alive but sitting on enough explosives to dig a crater that would swallow this entire building.  The room is a mesh of laser.  We can't get in until the laser is shut off."

          "Sergeant.  I want you inside the security system in two minutes.  I'm opening the channel for you now.  Analyze and get back to me with the possible."  Deck called over the comm.-link.  "Max."  He called.

          "Go for Max."  She whispered.

          "We need Logan."  Deck said.

          "I've almost got Eva."

          "We need Logan five minutes ago."  Deck said.

          "Eva is immediate.  I'm going in."  Max said as she dropped through the vent and launched into the room kicking one of the twins in the head as she landed.  He went down hard but rolled to his feet in a defensive posture turning to face Max.  The other twin attacked Max but she jumped up and over him coming down behind with a heavy kick to the small of his back, winding him.  Max reached up and pulled hard with Eva's help on the hook holding her hands bound over her head.  They yanked her loose as the first twin attacked Max.  She went down rolling over her shoulder and coming up into a crouched posture.  Her muscles tensed just before she launched into the first twin with a series of blows to his head and chest.

          Eva was working hard to undo her wrist cuffs but when the second twin regained his footing, she used them to choke him.  She slipped under his swing and came up behind him dropping her hands over his neck and pulling him back and down at an odd angle.  He tried to reach her but couldn't.  She was outside of his reach so he went for her fingers.  She let him break two before the pain got to her and she had to let go.

          Max turned in a series of three consecutive kicks forcing the first twin into the wall.  He smiled a bloody smile and spit out a tooth.  He laughed as he pushed off the wall and charged Max.  She sidestepped with a spinning blow to his back sending him into his counterpart.  Eva used her steel cuffs to bash the first twin on the back of the head knocking him out as they both fell to the ground.

          "Alec to the rescue!"  He shouted as he kicked in the front door.  Max and Eva turned to look at him when he entered.  The second twin had grabbed his brother and dragged the limp body through the second door into the room.  Eva and Alec followed Max to the door but it closed and locked before they could get to it.  The twins escaped.

          "The twins got away."  Max said.  "I don't think they can get too far though.  I'm going for Logan.  Alec, help Eva."  She said.  Eva held out her cuffed hands and Alec started to work the lock.  "OC.  Logan is in trouble.  Get in and take the hall along the right wall into the study.  I'm on my way."

          "Already on it, Boo.  We're inside and moving to the door right now."  OC said.  "Syl is heading down to take a look at the explosives."

          "I've got her."  Jondy said.  "She's in the hall now and on her way."

          "Hey Sis."  Syl said as she dropped to a knee beside Jondy.  "Hi.  You must be Marianne."

          "Marianne.  This is my sister Syl.  She knows more about demolitions than any of us.  Logan is going to shut down these lasers and we're going to get you out of here."  Jondy said.  Marianne nodded her head and gave a muffled response through her gag.  Jondy had at least got her to stop crying.  "What'd'ya think?"  Jondy asked Syl.

          "I think we've got a problem."  Syl said.  "Do you see that yellow wire?"  Jondy spotted it and followed its path.  The wire ran down the chair leg and across the floor to a corner of the room where it ran up the wall and across the ceiling.  "It's wired into the main sensor.  Shut off the laser and boom."  Syl said.  Marianne started to cry again.

          "Did everyone get that?"  Jondy asked.  "We need options."

          "Dummy Wire."  Alec offered.

          "Sensor block.  Mirror the main sensor within a reflective box."  Biggs said.  "It wouldn't be hard to rig one."

          "Can you extend some clips and cut the wires from the door without tripping a laser?"  CeCe asked.

          "Options on cutting power, Syl?"  Deck asked.  "Effects?"

          "Automatic detonation.  We'd all die."  Syl said.  Max and OC cut into the conversation and everyone listened.

          "I'm going in."  Max announced.

          "On your signal, Boo."  OC whispered.  She snapped her fingers once.

          Inside the room, Warren Martino was approaching Logan Cale.  "What about you am I missing?"  He asked.

          "I am not left-handed."  Logan said.  Martino cocked his head as a chopper roared over the house.  Distant thumps could be heard on the rooftop of the main building as soldiers dropped from the outside to sweep the upstairs.

          "What the hell?"  Martino reached into his pocket and pulled his weapon.  He turned it on Logan and fired but Logan had dropped to the floor and was using the power of the exo-skeleton to kick out his legs as Max burst into the room and launched herself at Martino's gun arm snapping it at the elbow with a full force kick.  She flew past him and dropped into a spinning stance in time to see Logan coming up holding his shoulder and lifting the weapon Martino had just dropped.

          The main door into the study burst open and OC rushed in followed by Biggs, Krit and CeCe.  Biggs and CeCe moved to secure Pierpont.  Pierpont surrendered immediately and sat down in his chair.  He was stunned.  That much was certain.

          Krit moved on Martino guarding his movements with his weapon.  Max and OC took up positions on either side of Logan.  "We've got Logan.  Pierpont and Martino are secured."  Max announced.

          "That's good news."  Deck said.  "Bring Martino to me."

          "Not going to happen."  Logan said.  "Is Marianne safe?"  He asked.  OC nodded her head.

          "She's been wired to a pile of C-4.  The room is guarded by laser and we need you to shut it off."  OC said.  She looked at Lempkin.  "Unless he knows something."

          Pierpont was shaking his head.  "They moved in earlier tonight bringing the girl with her.  They recoded my security and locked me out.  I can't stop the explosion."

          "What do you mean you can't stop it?"  Logan demanded.

          "It's going to blow at midnight no matter what happens.  Most of the grounds are going to go with it.  The only reason I'm alive is because you saved my life Logan."

          Martino started to laugh.  "Now what are you going to do?"  He asked Logan.  "What could you possibly do?"

          Logan stood deep in thought for a minute before looking at Max.  She nodded already knowing what he was thinking.  He looked down at Martino on the floor and smiled.  They both checked the time on Logan's watch.  They had forty-seven minutes till midnight.

          "Here's how this is going to work.  You're going to give me your codes…"

          "Or what?"  Martino challenged.

          "Or I'm going to kill you where you lie."  Logan said.

          "You wouldn't dare."

          "Are you going to give me the codes?"  Logan asked.

          "Never."  Martino said.

          Logan fired two shots into his head killing him instantly.


	7. Chapter Seven

Did ya miss me?  I've been trying to upload this since Monday but I haven't been able to get into the system until tonight.

This is the next to last chapter of The Industrial Cycle.  There will probably be a short epilogue to wrap up some inconsistencies I've noticed since that whole chap three fiasco when I essentially rewrote some basic elements of the story without paying attention to what I was doing.

In this episode we find our merry band of transgenics preparing to aid their former enemy against their new mutual enemy.  Things are growing chaotic in the midst of a long standing vendetta involving Logan Cale and his former best friend Pierpont Lempkin.  Strange events are happening around them and the night has only just begun.

Read.  Review.  Enjoy.  You guys are the reasons I do this.

Running on Fumes

          "MEDIC!"  OC yelled.  "I need a medic in here on the double."

          "No time."  Logan said.  He headed for Pier's desk and sat down in front of the terminal.  Pierpont was staring at Max.

          "I've seen you before."  He said.  "Before lunch yesterday, I mean.  You were the girl that tried to rob me."

          "You get a cookie.  What did Martino do to your system?  How do we shut down the laser?"  Max demanded of Pierpont.

          "You're wasting your time, Max."  Logan said.

          "What the hell are you into?"  Pierpont asked Logan.  "I saw the blonde's barcode.  You are in league with these transgenics."

          "Stop talking."  Logan said.  He tapped a few keys on Lempkin's terminal.  "I'm in."

          "Already?"  Lempkin asked.  He watched as Max tied off Logan's shoulder just before the medic rushed into the room following OC's finger pointing at Logan behind the desk.

          "It's a bad wound.  I think it ricocheted and ripped through a few other things in there."  Max told the medic.  She stepped behind Logan and put her hand on his shoulder setting herself between Lempkin and Logan.  Logan wasn't paying attention.  He was concentrating on the computer.

          "The encryption is simple enough so I should be able to figure this out."  Logan said as he let loose with another flurry of motion.  His fingers danced over the board in front of him.  The medic apparently hit a sensitive spot because Logan let out a loud yelp.  "Do you have to do that now?"  He sounded far angrier than he was.

          "Do you want to bleed to death?"  The medic asked.  "The bullet went clean through and took a lot with it.  I can only fire a stim in there and pump him full of antibiotics."  He said to Max.  "He's going to need some surgery on that arm."  He concluded.

          "Then do what you have to do."  Max said.  "He's got to shut off those lasers.  He's the only one here that can."

          Logan had turned his attention back to the terminal and was furiously punching away at the keys.  There were numbers and symbols flying through the windows that opened and closed in a wild frenzy in front of him.  Max watched every move paying particular attention to the man but just enough to the screen to point out an anomalous string here or there.  Lempkin was watching, completely fascinated by everything going on in his study.

          Alec and Eva walked into the office at that moment.  Max looked up at her.  Alec nodded to Biggs.  Biggs smiled.  He held up both hands with his fingers splayed.  He mouthed the word 'ten' and smiled.

          "Whatever."  He said.  "What's Logan doing?"  He asked.

          "Trying to shut down the laser so Syl can get to the bomb."  OC answered.

          "I told you a false lead will take care of it."  Alec said.

          "There's no way to get to the wire.  The laser prevents it."  Syl said over the comm unit.  "The wire is too far away from the window to reach."

          A soldier rushed into the room running up to Captain McEachin.  "Ma'am.  We have a civilian out front.  Says he came to speak with Mr. Lempkin."

          "Did he identify himself?"  OC asked.

          "He did.  His name is Bennett Cale."  Everyone in the room looked at Logan before looking back to Original Cindy.  Logan nodded but didn't stop typing.

          "Bring him in here."  The Captain said.  "I'll deal with him."  The Sergeant touched his ear and ordered the man brought in.  Bennett came in obviously shaken and visibly disheveled with the night's activities.  He walked right past Original Cindy and directly over to Pierpont.

          A heavy fist slammed into Lempkin before Biggs or Alec could get to the smaller, younger Cale.  A second fist slammed into Pier's face forcing him against the wall where he slumped to the floor with a bloody nose.  Biggs and Alec had a firm grasp on Bennett but the CEO-to-be was struggling hard to get at Lempkin.

          "I didn't do it."  Lempkin muttered.  "I had nothing to do with it."  He whispered.  Bennett got a foot to the side of his head.

          "You took my wife you bastard!"  He shouted.

          "He didn't do it."  Max shouted.  "Martino did."  She said pointing to the dead body on the floor.

          "Who's Martino?"  Bennett asked.  "The underground fight promoter, you mean that Warren Martino?"  Bennett asked.  Max nodded and pointed again at the body.  Bennett seemed to have noticed it for the first time.  He stared at the body for a long time before looking at Logan.

          "He's dead."  Bennett said.  "Who shot him?"

          "The good guys."  Original Cindy said.  She turned and looked at Logan.  He was growing pale and starting to sweat.  Bennett noticed but was more worried about his wife.  "You have to come with me."  OC pulled him toward the back entrance to the study where Alec and Eva had so recently come from.  Bennett pulled away.

          "Where's my wife?"  Bennett demanded.  He stormed over to the desk and reached a hand to Logan's collar.  "WHERE IS MY WIFE!"  Max grabbed his hand easily pulling him away from her man.  Logan looked up at Bennett.

          "She's alive."  Logan said.  "I'm trying to get a link through my server into the security system.  I can use my code to crack Martino's.  When I do then I can shut off the lasers and we will get her out of there."

          "Where is she, Logan, please."  Bennett said.  Max was still holding his arm in her hand.  He was aware of her heavy grip but said nothing.  Bennett looked at her then back to Logan.  "Tell me."

          "Captain McEachin.  Take Bennett downstairs."  She said.  Logan turned back to the keyboard and picked up from where Bennett had interrupted him.  While Logan worked, Max stood over him.  Original Cindy and Alec headed down to the lower levels where Marianne was waiting with Syl and Jondy.

          "What's going on?"  Bennett asked.  "Where is my wife?"

          "We're going to see her now.  Seeing you may complicate things or it might make it easier for her.  I don't know but we don't really have any choices here."  Original Cindy explained.  "Logan needs time to do his thing and that time is running out."

          "What are you talking…"  He stopped when they turned the corner into the central room in the lower level.  He saw her there on top of the pile of explosives.  She was bound tightly to a large wooden chair.  Directly underneath the chair, a pile of C-4 wired several different ways to prevent tampering had been placed.  A mesh of bright red lasers crisscrossed the room in a tight weaved pattern.  Alec reached for Bennett again but he only stepped forward and dropped to his knees in front of the door.

          He stared at her.  "It's okay baby.  We'll get you out of there.  Logan is working on it now.  You'll be okay."  He said.  He really had no idea what was going to happen.  He had never felt so helpless in his entire life as he did now.  She stared back through tears that started falling when she heard his voice.  "Why can't you get her out of there?"

          "We have to shut off the lasers first."  Syl said.  "Then I can disarm the bomb and we can get out of here."

          "How do we shut off the lasers?"

          "We don't.  Logan will, though.  It's rigged into Lempkin's security system and he's working on that right now.  There's plenty of time."

          "Time?  What do you mean by time?"  Bennett asked.  "There's a timer?"

          "The bomb is rigged to blow at Midnight."  Alec said.  "That's thirty-eight minutes from now.  Logan's already into the system.  He should have the laser's down in no time."

          "What if he doesn't?"  Bennett asked.

          "Don't think like that."  Syl said.  "I've watched Logan work before.  He's going to get it done and then I'll disarm the bomb."

          "You're what, twenty?"  Bennett asked Syl.  "Maybe twenty-two?  Am I supposed to believe that you have demolitions training?"

          "It was my specialty."  Syl said proudly.  "I've already analyzed what I can see of the bomb.  There seems to be eight wires.  I assume at least several of them are dummy leads that will set off the bomb.  Only one will break the system and cut the circuit.  At least two of them are hot.  One more than likely will speed the timer or blow the whole pile."  She sighed.  "I can't see behind your wife though.  There may be more back there."

          "I would count on it.  The green one is useless."  Bennett said.  "It runs around and loops back in on itself.  I see nine wires though.  The yellow one is looping around as well…"  He noticed the wall on the far side of the room.  He stopped talking as he followed the path of the yellow wire up and across the ceiling where it ran directly into the main lead on the laser.  "That's why Logan has to shut off the lasers."

          "So how do you know explosives?"  Jondy asked.

          "The Marines let me blow stuff up."  Bennett said.  "What about the blue wire?"  He asked.  Syl smiled.  They started to quietly discuss the leads and wires as Bennett occasionally assured his wife that everything would be okay.  Alec nodded to OC and rolled his eyes.  She turned heading back up stairs.

          Original Cindy walked back to a scene in itself.  Lempkin was on the floor still bleeding.  Logan was sweating due to the effects of both the bullet wound and the stim.  The medic was monitoring closely and OC could tell Logan was paler than when she had left just a few moments earlier.  Max was gently rubbing his back and whispering to him.  They were both concentrating heavily on the screen.

          "So you're an assassin?"  Lempkin asked Eva.

          "Not exactly."  Eva said.  "My specialty was counter-intelligence.  Espionage."

          "Was I one of your missions?"  Pierpont asked.  Max and Biggs both snorted.  Lempkin looked up at Max.  "Why were you working for me?"

          "Eyes Only destroyed Manticore.  I had nowhere to return to and my mission was scrubbed.  I didn't know where to go so I came to Seattle to find some answers.  I had a contact that told me you were looking for a security professional and I needed a job."  She said.  "I went to see you and I took the job you offered."

          "What was your mission?"

          "Manticore wanted Eyes Only dead."  Eva said.  Max ignored her.  Logan didn't hear her.

          "For destroying Manticore?"

          "No.  Manticore wasn't destroyed when they sent me out.  That happened shortly before I went to work for you."  Eva said.

          "So you were using me to get to Eyes Only?"  Lempkin asked.  Max turned and looked at him.  She showed him her disgust at his questions and turned back to Logan.  He was slumping in his chair but still working diligently on shutting down the security grid.

          "You don't even enter into the equation.  I had bills to pay.  I had to live.  You were my employer.  It doesn't get any better than that."

          "Are you saying that I don't matter?"

          "What's it feel like, Pierpont?  What does knowing that you don't matter feel like?"  Eva asked.  "Tell me.  I want to know."  It wasn't much but it was all she had to offer Logan.  Max looked at her and smiled.  Lempkin looked up with confused eyes.  He didn't remember what Eva had so recently seen but as she stared down at him, she could see the slow approach of creepy recognition oozing over him.  His jaw dropped and he turned to watch Logan.

          "Not long now."  Logan mumbled.  Max continued rubbing his back.  She was practically holding him up now and everyone in the room could plainly see it.  "Another… stim."  He sputtered.  "Just… few more minutes."  Max whispered something in his ear.  "DO IT!"  He commanded.  Even with Max supporting him he slumped over the keys further.  She nodded to the medic understanding the necessity.

          The medic checked with Captain McEachin.  Cindy looked to Max before nodding.  The medic stepped forward.  "This could kill him."  The medic said.

          "Logan?"  Max said one last time.  She was practically the only reason he was still upright.  He had lost too much blood and required a transfusion.  "Just do it."  He whispered.  The medic stepped forward and shot the stim into his arm.  He perked almost instantly.  The wound still seeped.

          Biggs stepped forward.  He looked at OC.  She stared back knowing full well what was coming.  "We have to prepare in case this doesn't work."

          "It'll work."  The Captain said.

          "What if it doesn't?"  Biggs asked quietly.

          "Max and Logan don't know how to fail."  Cindy said.

          Everyone looked at them.  Max was continuously talking to him now.  He was barely able to keep his eyes open.  He would be out in minutes even with the stim.  The blood loss was just too much.

          Eva stepped over Lempkin.  "Why can't you shut off your own security?"

          "I don't know how.  They killed my tech when they recoded my system."  Lempkin said.  He was cowering before Eva.

          "LOGAN!"  Max said.  "LOGAN!  Don't do this!  LOGAN?"  She was almost crying.  He slumped forward and to the side.  Max pulled him up and looked into his face.  He was mostly gone.  "Not like this…"  She mumbled.

          "Enter."  Logan whispered.  Max turned to hit the enter button and Logan collapsed on the floor pulling Max with him.  She let him down to the floor gently and turned back to the computer.  A series of windows opened and closed and all power in the building shut down.  Everyone froze.

          The place was black.

          "Switch to night vision."  Captain McEachin shouted.

          "What the hell is going on?"  Colonel Lydecker yelled over Comms.

          "Logan powered down the security grid."  Biggs said into his unit.  "Syl?"  He called.

          "She can't talk right now.  Syl and Bennett are working on diffusing the bomb."  Jondy announced.  "The lasers are down but the timer went hyperactive on us.  The bomb will blow in about eight minutes at its current speed."

          "Shit.  Dammit."  Max said.  "Help me get Logan out of here."

          "What's wrong with Logan?"  Alec asked.  Bennett overheard him.

          "What happened to Logan?"  He asked.

          "He's unconscious from heavy blood loss.  I'm taking him out of here."  Max said to Alec.  Alec explained to Bennett.  You have to clear the building."  Alec said.  "I'll stay here with Bennett and Syl.  Get everyone else out!"

          Jondy had disappeared when the security grid went down.  Alec loked around and even checked the hall for her.  "Max."  He said.  "Have you seen Jondy?"

          "No.  Why?"  She asked.

          "She's gone.  The lasers dropped and when I turned back to the doorway she was just gone."

          "Understood."  Max and OC said at the same time.  Biggs had hoisted Logan over his shoulder and was already heading out with OC and her people.  The order had been given and they were clearing the area.  Max followed Biggs with CeCe right behind her.

          Eva looked down at Pierpont.  "Aren't you coming?"

          "Why?"  He asked.  "I just wanted to take over Cale Industries.  I just wanted to reclaim what my parents had lost.  Two families were destroyed over Marcastle.  I lost my best friend the day my father planted the bomb on board the Cale jet.  We've been at war ever since."

          "So you're going to commit suicide to atone for the crimes of your family?"  Eva asked.

          "This vendetta was just revenge at first."  Pier said.  "Cale came after my father.  My dad destroyed Logan's family so in the true spirit of a Ronin avenging his fallen house, Logan took out my father.  We have been at odds ever since."

          "I was raised from birth to kill or be killed.  I've never known family.  I've never understood the concept.  Then I found Max and Logan and I have experienced things in their presence that Manticore never intended for us to know or understand.  There is more to life than this."  Eva said.  "In the short time I've known you, I've learned that you are a smarter man than this.  I don't understand why you would want to do what you do?" 

          "You're right.  You don't understand."  He said.  She didn't understand.  She couldn't understand.  She was a soldier.  The tape she saw earlier told her that he deserved to die.  He was a bad person and from what she's seen Logan and Max were good people.  It was contagious.  She dropped to one knee in front of him.  She looked into his eyes.

          She smiled.

          She punched him in the face knocking him unconscious.

          "What the hell are you doing?"  Max demanded from the doorway.  She had obviously come back in to see why Eva hadn't come out.  "We can't leave him.  He has to be turned over to the authorities."

          "Like hell he does.  Logan's safe.  The others are out.  That's all that matters."  Max said.  "Get out of here."

          "Not without him."  Eva said.  "He admitted to me that his father killed Logan's parents.  He has to answer to Logan at least."

          "Whatever.  Just get out."  Max said before heading downstairs to the lower central room.  Bennett and Syl were arguing.

          "We've got thirteen wires and everyone but the green one is hooked into something or booby trapped."  Syl said.  "I'm not just going to pick one and see what happens."

          "Neither am I.  We've already ruled out two of them.  We just have to pick the rest.  We know the yellow and green ones are out.  That leaves these eleven here."  Bennett turned when Max burst into the room.

          "Hey, Max."  Alec said.  "It's getting interesting down here.  It seems Marianne is sitting on a pressure plate.  The pressure plate is rigged into the black wire and there are at least ten other wires.  All of them are rigged to set off the bomb if they are tampered with.  There are two extra wires.  One is yellow and ran into the laser system.  The green one seems to loop in on itself carrying a continuous circuit."  He explained.  "Any thoughts?"

          "How much time is left?"

          "Four minutes."  Syl said.

          "You have to leave."  Marianne said.  "You won't have enough time to get out."

          "Not going to happen."  Max said.  "We all leave in three minutes or less."

          "Did I hear something about a pressure plate?"  Eva asked.  She had Lempkin over her shoulder in a fireman's carry and had followed Max down from the Study.

          "Yeah, why?"  Alec asked.  He noticed Lempkin.  "It might work.  A pressure plate only requires pressure to be effective.  Let's do it."

          Max nodded.  This was Logan's enemy.  Eva had the right idea earlier but Marianne hadn't deserved this.  Pierpont Lempkin did.  "Do it."

          Alec and Eva held Lempkin from either side and set him behind Marianne gently shoving him backward and forcing Marianne into Bennett and Syl's arms.  Max checked the timer.

          "We've got two minutes."  She said.

          "I've got the way out."  Jondy said popping her head around the corner.  "I think I know where the twins went.  There's an underground canal leading out into Lake Washington.  There's only a small bass boat but we should be able to get out."

          "Good work, Jondy."  Max said as Alec and Eva settled Lempkin squarely on the pressure plate.  He was balanced but how long that would last was unknown.  Bennett untied Marianne with Syl's help and the group ran out of the room following Jondy.

          "TIME!"  Max shouted.

          "Minute-thirty seconds."  Alec shouted.

          "If Lempkin doesn't fall off."  Syl added.

          "That would ruin the adventure."  Alec laughed as Jondy started the engine on the boat while the others were climbing in.

          "We don't have a lot of power so start paddling and get us some momentum.  There's no telling how far we have to go."

          The transgenics and Bennett started paddling with their hands in the water to get the momentum in the small bass boat up.  Max hollered at Lydecker.

          "Colonel.  We found a back way out of the main building.  It's got to be the way the twin's went out.  They have to be in Lake Washington."  She awaited a response but none came.  "Colonel?"  She hollered again.  Alec turned and looked at her.  "Colonel Lydecker.  DECK!"

          "Colonel!"  Alec tried.  He got no response.

          "Something's wrong."  Max said.  "Cindy!"

          "Go Ahead."  OC said.

          "Marianne's clear.  We're all out."  Max said.  "I can't contact the Colonel."

          "I know.  Comms are down and Deck's people pulled out of here as fast as they came in.  I'm heading back to the tower with Biggs and CeCe.  Deck's people took Logan."  OC said.  Alec started to count and everyone fell silent.

          "Nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one…"  They all waited debris to drop down on them but no explosion came.  Jondy steered the boat out of the cave and into Lake Washington.  They were staring at each other and looking back to see what hadn't happened.

          That was when it happened.  A great explosion blew up on the hill over the shallow cave they had just emerged from.  The ground shook and they watched as parts of the cave fell in the darkness they had just exited.  Debris was flying in the air and landing behind them as Jondy pushed the old motor on the bass boat to full force trying to get away from the fallout.

          Alec was tapping his watch.  He had a frown on his face.  "Batteries must be going."  He muttered.  "I'll have to take care of that."

          Max reached out and hit him in the back of the head.  Others were laughing.  Bennett and Marianne were kissing each other and Eva was staring at them.  She had seen Max and Logan do this.  She looked around the boat.  She was beginning to understand.  Jondy and Alec were laughing.  Bennett and Marianne turned when Max spoke again.

          "OC?"  She said.

          "Yeah, Max."  OC answered.

          "Did you say that Lydecker took Logan?"  She asked.

          "His people did.  I turned back after you went inside and the hummers were loaded and driving Logan away.  That was when my comms went dead.  They came back up a minute ago but it's only us now.  Everything else is cut off."  Cindy explained.

          "Understood.  We rendezvous back at the tower and we'll try to locate Deck from there."

          An hour later, Max was sitting in front of Logan's rig in the penthouse office in Fogle Towers.  Jondy was standing over her shoulder.  Max was watching surveillance footage using one of Logan's programs to track sector checkpoints.  She was tracking a small military convoy into sector nine and a second one into sector five.  She knew full well what was in sector five.  It was obvious from the hover-drone papers and discs spread out all over the desk that Lydecker was going for it.  She slammed her fist down and turned to the other X-5 milling about the apartment.

          "We've got a situation."  Max said.  Everyone gathered around including Bennett and Marianne.  "Lydecker lit out of here with enough knowledge to use the hover-drone Logan secured from Manticore."

          "So Logan does has a hover-drone."  Alec said.  He noticed the look in Max's eyes.  "I've heard the rumors."  He snorted and shrugged his shoulders.  "What if Lydecker gets a hold of it.  Logan's family produces the damn things."  

          "Not like this one.  Logan was trying to get it off the street.  It's mounted with twin .45 caliber autos and a rechargeable laser among other things.  It was invented and tested by Logan's Uncle Jonas.  It's a dangerous weapon and Lydecker will have it in his possession before we can get it back from him."

          "So how does that affect us?"  Biggs asked.

          "It doesn't.  It affects me and Jondy.  Lydecker took Logan to his forward base on the other side of this sector.  We're going to find out why."

          "We could use your help."  Jondy said.

          "I'm in."  Eva said.  Max and Jondy looked at her.  She nodded as if reassuring herself as well as them that she was in.

          "Me too."  Alec said.  "Been one interesting night so far."  He smiled.  "I haven't had this much fun since Madagascar and that little terrorist infestation."

          "You know…"  Biggs said. "I was just thinking the same thing.  It seems to me we have a similar situation."

          "There's only one part missing from the equation."  Alec smiled.  Biggs smiled along with him.  They opened their mouths to speak at the same time.

          "Selima, the belly dancer!"  They said.  Every female present rolled their eyes.

          Krit smiled.  "I saw a belly dancer in this middle eastern place down in LA.  She was hot."  He said.

          "Logan hired a belly dancer for my bachelor party…"  Bennett started to say but Alec quickly cut him off.

          "Whoa, buddy.  Wives are present."  He said.

          "Are the boys through being boys?"  She asked.  "Because Logan is in trouble and Lydecker is about to get his hands on tech he doesn't need to possess."  She said bringing the men present back to some level of reality.

          "All I'm saying is this."  Biggs started.  "Alec and I have dealt with this situation before.  A terrorist cell was operating two separate bases."  He said.

          "We used Selima as a diversion and when the boss called most of his men back for the festivities at the main base we took out the smaller group first before concentrating on the second base."  Alec said.  "Selima was still dancing in the middle of a large group of guys when we arrived.  We took down the terrorists and she showed us her gratitude at being rescued."  Alec smiled.

          "Several times."  Biggs added.  "It was a good night."

          "That's more information than I wanted."  Jondy said.  "How does that help us?"

          "The hover-drone is the diversion.  We set up in this sector and wait for Selima to arrive.  We get Logan and the hover-drone and leave Deck to his own devices."  Biggs said.  "I don't care how good Deck's men are.  We can take them out."

          "We don't even know what's going on."  Bennett said.  "What does this guy want with Logan anyway?  I thought you said he was wounded."

          "That's what we are going to find out."  Max said.  "OC.  You stay here with Bennett and Marianne.  Keep the place dark and quiet.  I'll call as soon as we learn anything."

          Ten minutes later Max and Jondy were moving slowly across the rooftop of the building Deck was using as HQ here in Seattle.  There had been three guards on the roof.  They were soon rendered useless as Max and Jondy moved inside under a full communication blackout in case Deck was listening but not transmitting.  The two girls dropped silently into the upper level of the old department store before systematically checking the area.

          Biggs signaled as he and CeCe came into the same hall Max and Jondy were in.  His hand signals told her Alec and Eva were already in but one floor down.  They continued on their separate paths through the lower levels until they reached the third floor where most of the men had been bunked.  The place was deserted.  There were hardly any sounds coming from down below.

          Max and Jondy passed Krit and Syl on the way down and eventually all eight of the transgenics came to a stop above a makeshift medical bay near the south wall of the main floor.  Logan was on the table surrounded by three techs and a doctor from Manticore.  Max recognized him immediately.  So did Biggs and Alec.  Alec clenched his fists over and over again flexing the muscles in his forearm.

          "I'm going in."  Max said to Jondy.

          "Like hell you are."  Jondy whispered back.  "You don't know what they are doing.  Look.  Jondy pointed at Logan's shoulder.  It's completely bandaged."

          "Then why is he lying on his stomach and what the hell is that thing?"  Max asked.

          The Manticore doctor lifted a large nail gun like device and placed it directly against the small of Logan's back over his spinal column.  He turned his head and looked at Lydecker.  The colonel nodded.  The doctor squeezed as the strange device 'fired' into Logan's back.  His body convulsed and began to shake while the doctor struggled to hold the unit in place.  The techs tried to hold Logan down.  Even Deck rolled over and tried to hold Logan's leg steady while the doctor worked.

          Max struggled hard as soon as Logan started to convulse but Biggs and Alec held her steady.  "Max."  Alec whispered.  "He's injecting nanocytes."

          "What?"  Jondy asked.

          "Nanocytes.  That tool is used to inject nanocytes into damaged X-series when they are severely damaged.  They repair the system they are programmed to fix and they remain in the system for months to maintain and assist the body with the recovery."  Biggs said.  "I've had three separate injections.  It hurts like a bitch but they get results."

          "You mean he's fixing Logan's spine?"  She whispered.  "Biggs, take CeCe, Eva, Krit and Syl and wait for the hover-drone.  I'm going to go talk to Lydecker."  She stood up and walked away from the scene.  She headed around and down the steps walking past troops and into the lab.  Several soldiers she passed along the way were surprised to see her but didn't say anything.  Alec and Jondy followed her and when they entered the same room it was obvious the soldiers had not been expecting to see them.  Some even reached for their weapons.

          "What are you doing?"  Max started to ask when she walked into the room.  The techs had turned Logan over and were preparing a transfusion.

          "Max."  Deck said.  "I didn't expect you just yet.  I really thought you would go for the hover-drone first."

          "We came here instead.  We were going to kill two birds as it were."  She said.  Deck swallowed hard.  Max noticed.  "You know.  Get Logan and take the hover-drone."  She said as two soldiers walked into the med-lab to report to Lydecker.

          "We have secured the hover-drone."  One soldier said.

          "Good."  Deck said.  "Prepare the weapon for the assault."

          "What assault?"  Max asked.  "What are you talking about?"

          "Your boyfriend has quite the machine in his office."  Deck said.  "It's full of all kinds of information.  I found out about his spinal injury after I killed doctor Veritace.  I've been working on the problem in my spare time but it wasn't until I found out about the transfusions you gave him that I realized what she was trying to do.  She hadn't noted the part about your DNA or your blood.  She left that out and I couldn't figure out why she was giving Logan the regimen she was.  I found that info on his computer."

          "You were into his computer?"  Max asked.

          "There is nothing about you two I don't already know."  Deck said.  "So call off your troops and get them in here.  Logan will be fine until we get back but we cannot run this operation without support inside from the hover-drone."

          "What operation are you talking about?"  Alec asked.

          "I know where White and the twins are headquartered.  They pose a threat not only to you kids and Logan but to the rest of us as well.  We're going to take out White."  Deck said.


	8. Chapter Eight

Here it is.  The final full chapter of The Industrial Cycle.  Chapter nine will be a short epilogue of sorts to wrap up a few loose ends and set up some of the coming events in my Season One Future History.

I am leaving some loose ends on purpose.  Some of these will be dealt with in future stories.  I hope all of you have liked this story.  I know those of you that reviewed have and I'm always honored and ecstatic that you shower me with such praise at times.  I can only say how good it feels that you all think so highly of and enjoy my stories.  It means everything.

As for this chapter, I took some liberties with the hover-drone but didn't reveal the true power I have in the works for Eyes Only's new toy.  Logan just got it and I don't think he even realizes it's potential yet.  Also, some of you have noticed Lydecker is playing his little game still and this time he's brought Logan and Max right into the thick of his 'things.'  I was afraid that might slip by at first but you guys are catching most of my lesser plots that connect the whole future history.

So read on.  Review later and always let me know what you think.  Send your review here or e-mail me at Wyldegod@earthlink.net.  Your thoughts and ideas and even spelling corrections are more than welcome.  Most importantly though, enjoy!

Born to the Conflict

          Max was lying next to Logan.  They shared a large steel table.  A tube connected her to Logan as she transfused him.  She reached over and stroked his forehead where he was still showing sweat drops from earlier convulsions.  His body occasionally twitched but Max would reach out each time and he would calm instantly.  "We're really in the thick of it again."  She whispered to him.  The two techs in the room went about their jobs oblivious to Max and Logan.  They were only interested in the information they could gain from his body.

          "The last time we did this Lydecker thing, I died in your arms.  I promise I won't let that happen this time but you have to promise me that you will get better soon.  You owe Jondy and me a vacation in the mountains and I'm damn well going to get it."  Max said.  She let a small laugh out.  "Maybe this is an omen.  Maybe because you're here this time in a coma, nothing will happen to me."  She said.  She gently rubbed his forehead and continued whispering her thoughts to him.

          Lydecker watched from the doorway.  The greasy little man that had injected the nanocytes into Logan stood beside him.

          "Is it going to work?"  Lydecker asked.

          "It will work.  I programmed the nanocytes to do exactly what you asked.  They will replicate for years to come."  The doctor said.  "He will grow stronger and live longer than he would have normally with his body in a constant state of repair and regeneration.  I just don't understand why."

          "I do."  Deck said.  "It has everything to do with her.  She imprinted on him.  She chose him.  He must be there with her or all is lost."

          "This is about that report you found in the rubble of Renfro's office isn't it?"  The doctor asked.  "You know if I had more information I might be able to adjust his next dose of nanocytes to a more effective course."  He said.

          "Just program them exactly as I have instructed.  For him to be effective, I need him in perfect health."  Deck said.  "This morning, though I want him coherent.  Make sure he comes around in about three hours.  I'm going to need him running the drone this morning."

          "I'm telling you right now, that could be dangerous.  It's not wise to rush the little buggers.  The nanocytes need time to sync with his system.  Three more hours may not be enough…"

          "Three hours.  We go in four hours and if he's not on the boards we lose."  Deck said.  "I need him to run that hover-drone or were wasting our time."

          "I'm just saying…"  The doctor started.

          "Don't say.  Just do what you're told."  Deck said before turning and hollering for his 2IC.  He struggled from the doorway to the central table on crutches.

          "Did you hear that?"  Max whispered.  "You've been given three hours before they force you to wake up."  She said.  "You know I could just kill everyone and carry you out of here.  I would do that for you if you asked me to.  We could go to the cabin and make arrangements to leave the country.  Jondy would probably follow us but I think you've grown use to her haven't you?"  She snickered as the techs pulled the tube from her arm after the second transfusion in as many hours.

          Rolling onto her side, she stared at Logan.  He was sleeping, not aware of what Lydecker had just done to him in these last few hours.  She knew he wouldn't like the way it had happened but she knew he would eventually be happy with the outcome.  Simply put, he was getting his life back with this repaired spinal cord.  Deck wasn't exactly forthcoming with any information but he assured Max that the treatment was necessary for his continued survival.  She would do some digging of her own.

          When she had regained some of her energy she stood and leaned down to give Logan a gentle kiss.  "I'll be back.  I'm going to go find Jondy and take care of something."  She kissed him again before leaving the med-lab.

          Max turned and went in search of Jondy.  She walked into the main room and found Deck lecturing some of his commanders.  The place had taken on an urgent feeling.  The human soldiers were struggling with the waiting as all soldiers do when they are close to the green light.  Many were listening.  Others were sleeping.  A few were playing poker and losing their limited funds.  Max spotted Jondy in a dark corner sitting on some crates and watching everyone intently.  She didn't know where the others were.

          "Hey."  Max said sitting down beside her sister.

          "Hey, yourself."  Jondy said.  "How's our boy?"

          "He'll be okay.  Lydecker injected him with a different kind of nanocyte than Manticore would normally produce.  He didn't seem to care that I could hear him or he thought I wasn't paying attention.  He's going to revive Logan and use him in the assault to direct the hover-drone."

          "Is that wise?"  Jondy asked.  "Waking Logan prematurely I mean."

          "The doctor said it wasn't advised but it was doable."  She sighed.  Jondy waited for her to continue.  "Deck said the reprogrammed nanocytes were self-replicating and would remain in his system for years to come.  He said they would extend his life longer than normal whatever that means.  It had something to do with me, though."

          "Maybe Deck is just making sure that Logan will always be there to protect you."  Jondy offered.

          "I doubt it."  Max said.  "Logan protects me without Deck's help.  I got the feeling that there is something else going on and I need to find out what that something else is.  The doctor said something about a report that Deck found in Renfro's burned out office after Logan and I left."

          "I thought you two stripped her office when he brought you out of there?"  Jondy asked.

          "So did I."  Max said.

          "You want me to check out Deck's private space?"  Jondy asked.

          "Would you?"  Max asked.  "I'll distract him after I send Alec to run interference."

          "No need."  Jondy said.  "I've already run the building from top to bottom.  I'll meet you here in thirty minutes.  Bring some food."  Jondy said and disappeared into the shadows near the crates where the two women had been sitting.

          Max went in search of Alec.  She found him and Biggs sharing a memory on the roof.

          "Hey, Max.  We moving out?"  Alec asked.

          "No.  Lydecker is up to something.  I was going to ask you to do something for me."  Max said.

          "What's that?"  Alec asked.

          "I want you to disappear."  Max said.  "Deck's not paying attention to us right now and I want us to have reinforcements of our own.  I don't want to count on the Colonel."

          "Look.  If Deck is serious about this whole attacking the cult thing then he's going to need all of us."

          "This is true."  Max said.  "But you know where there are more.  Both of you do."  She looked at them.  "We need all the help we can get.  I don't like the way he's setting this up.  There's no planning behind any of this.  We were only at Lempkin's for two hours tops and it's now two a.m. going on three.  He wants to run with this and he's going to force Logan conscious before the nanocytes have time to sync with his system.  I don't know what that means but It can't be good."  Max said.

          "It means that they are tweaking his neural network just enough that his body won't reject the nanocytes.  It's a battle because the bodies internal defenses are armed and fighting the intruders.  The nanocytes will win every time but…" Biggs stopped his explanation.

          "But what?"  Max demanded.  "There's a chance he won't survive isn't there."

          "There is."  Alec said.  "He's not X-5 but he's strong Maxie.  We've all seen it.  I wouldn't worry about Logan."

          "I can't help it."  She said.  "I am worried."

          "Worry accomplishes nothing."  Biggs said.  "Tell me about Deck's plan."

          "That's just it.  There is no plan.  He's calling in reinforcements from his base in the mountains and a couple of special teams from his ex-Manticore troops.  There are eight of us, double what we had last time but, we had fifty percent casualties during the raid on the DNA lab.  I don't want to die again."  Max said with a smile.  "I've got…"

          "A man."  Alec said.  "You don't want to put him through losing you again.  I know where there are a few more of us.  Three actually.  I'll be gone for a few hours, maybe four."  He said.  "Do you want me to risk it?"

          "No.  Deck wants to launch this thing in four hours.  Is there anyone else in Seattle that we can hold in reserve and call in on our end?"  Max asked.

          "Suede and his people are here."  Biggs said.  "He's that big cranky monster we worked with on the Haitian Gambit."  He said to Alec.  "He's been getting restless working the docks everyday.  I'm sure he'd be all over supporting us."  He said.  "I'm going out on a limb here but you don't want Deck to know about this, do you?"

          "It's a sturdy limb."  Max said.  "It won't break under you.  Get him and get him prepared.  I'll tell OC you're coming to her place.  Logan has a safe-house in sector five and she's got the keys at the penthouse.  He stores weapons there for occasional Eyes Only missions that require them.  You'll find everything you need.  OC can get him set up on comms and…" A sound, the slightest noise from a shadow turned all of their attention to it.  "Contact me when you get him set up.  I'll know more by then."  She said.  Biggs nodded and dropped over the edge of the building to the fire escape one floor down.  He was gone in an instant.

          Alec and Max turned on the shadow already knowing who it was.  Eva stepped out of the darkness and stared at them.  "I'll handle this."  Max said.  "Go check on Logan and let Krit, CeCe and Syl know what's up." 

          "Sure thing."  Alec said.

          "Discreetly!"  Max shouted after him.  She turned her attention back to Eva.

          "So are you in?"  Max asked.

          "Only if you tell me the truth."  Eva said.

          "I've never lied to you."

          "You haven't exactly told me the whole truth have you?"  Eva asked.

          "What are you talking about?"  Max was sure she knew what this was about.

          "I know you're in love with Logan.  You two protect each other.  I also know you would do just about anything for us."  Eva said.  "I want to know one thing though.  When it comes right down to it, you'd choose Logan over us, wouldn't you?"

          Max remained silent.

          "I need to know the truth."  Eva said.

          "You seem to already know the truth."  Max said.  "Or at least you've decided you have."

          "Is Logan Eyes Only?"

          Max stared at her.  She wanted to think of her as a sister but somehow she couldn't.  There was something about her eyes that made Max want to trust her but the fact that Manticore sent her to investigate and assassinate Eyes Only was on the edge in those eyes.

          "Is Logan Eyes Only?"  Eva demanded.

          "He…"  Max hesitated.

          "Just answer the question."

          "Why do you want to know that?  What if he is?"  Max asked.  "What's it matter to you?"

          "It doesn't.  Not anymore.  Besides I already know you wouldn't let anything happen to him even if I tried."  Eva said.  "I just want to know."

          "Why?"  Max demanded.  "I've worked for Eyes Only.  So have Alec and Biggs."

          "You mean you've worked for Logan."  Eva corrected her.  "I'm X-5 Max.  I had years more of the same training you did.  I know you don't trust me but I assure you that Manticore is gone.  I'm not going to fulfill the contract."

          "Then why are you asking me this?"  Max asked.  "It is irrelevant."

          "Not if you want me to trust you."  Eva said.  The two women stared at each other.  There was no sound or emotion.  There was only Max and Eva.  The rest of the world didn't exist.

          "I don't expect you to trust me.  We haven't seen each other for years and I've just been involved in killing your boss and destroying his empire.  That isn't exactly something that inspires loyalty."  Max said.

          "You're evading the question."  Eva said.  "Max…"  She paused searching for words that would work in the moment.  "Max, I died in Manticore.  I could feel it.  They had me under lights and people were sticking me and poking me and I could feel my life slipping away.  I wanted to die.  I didn't try to fight it."  Eva said.  "Then I woke up and I was staring into a laser and watching one of the propaganda reels they used to make us watch.  There were sounds playing in my head and I could stop none of it."  She paused letting out a long, lonely sigh.  "I remember death.  It was a cold, dark place where nothing existed.  It wasn't what I thought it would be."

          "Eva…"  Max started to say something.  Eva held up her hand and silenced the youngest of the X-5s.

          "I remembered two things vividly.  I know now those two memories were the only thing that kept me sane for the next several years.  I remember Ben and his stories about the high place.  I wanted to go there.  I've already been dead once and…"  She noticed Max was starting to cry.  "Maxie, what's wrong?"

          "It's Ben."  Max said.  "He's dead."

          "I heard but I never knew how."  Eva said.

          "I did it."  Max said.  "He was killing people.  He was insane.  You remember the mission where we all hunted the nomlie.  Ben was still living that mission.  Lydecker was after Ben.  He was close.  Ben was kidnapping people and tattooing his barcode on their necks.  He hunted them until I tried to stop him.  We found each other in the woods and we fought.  I broke his leg…"  She was shaking now.  Eva stepped forward.  "He fell and then we heard the choppers.  The Colonel was close and Ben didn't want to go back to Manticore.  He didn't want to be a Nomlie."  She looked up into Eva's eyes.  "I asked him to tell me about the high place where the good soldiers go.  He did.  He was telling me about never getting yelled at or marching or taking orders… I snapped his neck.  I killed him.  I killed my brother."  She said.  Eva immediately reached out and hugged Max close to her.  Max hugged her back.

          "I knew he was dead."  Eva said.  "I never learned how or why.  I was bunked not far from 494… Alec and when they came for him I didn't know why.  We didn't see him for weeks."  Eva pushed Max back and looked into her eyes.  "Hey Maxie.  You want to know what the other thing that kept me strong through all the Manticore crap was."  She asked.  Max looked up.  "It was you."  She said.  "You were the second memory I retained from before.  When things got tough I imagined you living all of Ben's stories.  I dreamed all of these fantasies about how great your life was.  I imagined you in the high place wearing wild colorful gowns and dancing with some handsome and powerful Prince just like Ben's stories.

          "When I saw you in the restaurant, I wasn't sure it was you.  I wasn't convinced until I dropped into Logan's, your penthouse.  When I turned around and found you standing there I realized my fantasies had come true.  You were living in the high place and having a wonderful life with a handsome Prince.  I was proud of you."  Eva said.  Now she was shedding the tears and Max was reaching out for her.  "I am proud of you and the more I learn of you two the more I realized that even though Deck shot me and I failed to protect my squad that night, I know I did the right thing."  She said.  "I know we all did the right thing."

          "I can't tell you that Logan is Eyes Only."  Max said.  "I wish I could but I can't."  She looked into Eva's eyes.  "I only work for the man."  She said.

          "That's good enough for me."  Eva said.  "How is he, by the way?  Logan, I mean."

          "I was going to go check on him."  Max said.  "He's still unconscious and I just gave him another transfusion so he's going to recover but I don't understand the nanocytes fully.  Deck said he reprogrammed them.  They are different in some way."

          "The nanotech is a touchy subject.  I've never had the procedure myself but those that have said it is extremely painful."  Eva said.  "Logan is probably lucky that's he unconscious."

          "He won't be for long.  Deck is going to have the doctor give him stimulants to revive him for the assault on White's base."  Max said.  "Biggs said…"  She stopped suddenly remembering she was supposed to call OC.  She picked up her phone and looked at it.  Eva looked down just in time for the phone to start ringing.

          "This is Max."  She said.

          "You've got Original Cindy here, Boo."  OC said.  "I'm talking with Bennett when Biggs and a tall brother calls himself Suede walks into your place.  They say they want the key to the safe house in sector five."

          "Yeah.  Suede has a team of transgenics under his command.  They are going to back us up on the assault."  Max said.  "In the top drawer in the office there is a set of spare keys.  They are numbered according to their location.  Give them the key to sector five only and tell Biggs to get back here as soon as possible.  I also need you to sync an earpiece to our frequency so that Suede will hear everything and we can contact him when we need him."

          "Right on, Sugga."  OC said.  "I'm all over it.  Catch ya later, Boo."

          Max and Eva walked into the main room and started toward Jondy just as Lydecker snapped his fingers and called his officers to the table.  He waved Jondy, Eva and Max over as Krit, Syl, Cece and Alec joined them.

          "Listen up, people."  Deck started but noticed that Biggs wasn't around.  "Where's Biggs?"  Lydecker asked.  Max shrugged her shoulder.

          "I don't know.  He keeps a stash of weapons on Oak Street."  Max said.  "He probably went to pick something up."  

          Deck looked at Max and Alec before turning back to his board to continue.  "I'm not going to sugar coat this.  This is a standard S and D with one primary target."  He pointed to the screen where a picture of Ames White hung.  "This is Ames White.  He is the goto guy for a faction within an ancient cult that has plans to take control of the planet.  We want him alive if possible.  Everyone else inside including but not limited to the NSA and Homeland Security must be silenced.  I don't like it but there it is.  We get in, kill everything with a pulse and get out."  Deck looked over to Max.  "Max and her transgenics will take an alternate route inside and concentrate on taking out the upper levels and working down to the main arena where your troops will be striking first.  They will hook up with you on the inside and direct the fighting from within.  I also have back-up in the form of a flying hover-drone mounted with a laser and two .45 caliber automatics."  Deck pointed to a pile of blueprints.  "Here's the blueprints.  This is how we are going to do this.

          "I have two hundred troops on the way in.  I'm going to lock down the sector.  Logan will black out the grid just before dawn.  Max, you and your transgenics will move to the target while my men lock down the sector.  Half of my force will engage White and his people at the main and rear entrances.  I will assume medium casualties at first.  When we begin the assault on the building, Max and her team will move down from the roof floor by floor."  Deck explained.

          "Classic."  A young lieutenant remarked.  Max noticed he was a little to gung ho over this.  "While White's people are dealing with us outside the Transgenics will be inside forcing them to fight on two fronts.  Outstanding."  

          "Glad you approve."  Deck said.  "Max.  You and your people get ready.  You will infiltrate the sector in one hour."  Deck turned and struggled away on his crutches.

          Max turned and looked at Jondy.  "What did you find?"  She asked as they walked away."

          "It's interesting.  It appears that Deck stole that little set up Logan gave him and I was able to copy some discs for you.  I also picked up this display."  Jondy said.  She pulled a medium sized reader from under her shirt and handed it to Max.  "It appears that your DNA is pure."

          "Pure?"  Max asked.  "We all have pure DNA."  She snickered.

          "Not like yours.  Max you don't have any junk DNA.  Not a single base pair is floating around in there without purpose.  I didn't have time to read the whole thing but…"  She was going to continue but Max was stalking off after Lydecker.

          She caught up to him in the med lab.  He was nodding to the doctor.  Logan was again on his back and the greasy man was holding the nano-injector against the small of Logan's back.  Max demanded he stop but she was too late.  The doctor fired the unit and Logan began to convulse immediately.  Four techs were present and holding him down.  Max made a move toward the greasy doctor but Deck stopped her with his crutch.  He noticed the reader in her hands.

          "I can't explain it too you because I don't know what it all means yet.  What I do know is that you have some specific purpose to fulfill.  Sandemann created you for something."  Deck said.  He reached out for the reader and took it from Max.

          "What purpose?"  She asked.

          "I don't know."  Lydecker admitted.  "I haven't found that info yet and the last two times I tried to contact Sandemann, I haven't been able to get through.  Only he knows."

          "So I have to find Sandemann."

          "That's a course of action I cannot advise against but I would not suggest you attempt it."  Deck said.  "Logan's going to need you now more than ever."

          "Why?"  Max asked.  "What are you doing to him?  What's different about the nanocytes you're injecting?"

          "Not much.  They will do the job Veritace started.  They are programmed to repair his system…"

          "They are self-replicating nanobots.  You made them to lengthen his life span and you did it for reasons that are connected to me."  Max said.  "Tell me what you did to him."

          "I'm just fixing his damaged spinal column."  Deck said.

          "Your exact words were and I quote; 'She imprinted on him.  She chose him.  He must be there with him or all is lost.'  Those were your words Deck.  You said them when I was transfusing him earlier.  You know something you're not telling me and I want to know why he is so important to you."

          "He isn't.  He's important to you.  His spinal damage shortened his life by about forty years.  He would have died in ten or fifteen years as his spinal cord deteriorated.  Personally, we never thought you would pick an ordinary human being."

          "Logan is no ordinary human being."  Max stated the fact proudly.

          "I'm beginning to realize that.  Manticore was a facility producing super-soldiers with some of the most highly-trained special ops forces in the world for its security force.  Not only could we not locate him before when we were searching for you but he walked into the facility and destroyed it from the inside out.  I know he's not ordinary.  I'm just trying to make him worthy of you."

          "Worthy?  What the hell do you know of being worthy?"  Max said.  "You got kicked out of your precious military because you were drunk."

          "That's neither here nor there."  Deck said.  "I have to protect you kids as long as I can but I'm not going to be around much longer.  Logan can and will stand beside you for a far longer time than he would have with the paralysis…"  The argument was interrupted by a long grinding moan from Logan.  "What's happening?"

          "He's waking up."  One of the techs announced.  "He shouldn't be."

          "What happened?"  The greasy doctor asked.  Max rushed over and reached for Logan as he rolled onto his back.  He looked up at her and she could see pain in his eyes.  He reached out for her hand.  She took his in hers.  

          Max held his hand in hers.  He squeezed, clutching tightly to her unable to control his own muscles in the moment.  "It hurts…"  He breathed through clenched teeth.  "What did they do to me?"

          "It's going to be okay.  The nanocytes are repairing your spinal damage.  You were supposed to be unconscious during this phase but for some reason you came out of the sedative."  She was making this up as she went hoping Deck or the doctor would catch on and give him more sedative.  "The pain cannot be helped.  Biggs and Alec have both undergone this treatment for injuries and they say the pain is incredible but bearable.  There is nothing I can do Logan."  She was almost frantic.  The look in his eyes was one of absolute pain and panic.

          He arched his back suddenly and let out a maddening scream as every muscle in his body tensed.

          "Do something."  Max shouted at the doctor.  "Give him something…"  She pleaded looking frantically to Lydecker.  "He's not one of us, damn you!  He's not made like we are."

          "He will be."  Lydecker muttered.  He worked his way to the table as Logan relaxed somewhat and dropped onto the cold steel.  His eyes were still wild with the pain and he was groaning from deep inside, gasping in short hard bursts.  The Colonel looked at him.  "Work through the pain, son.  Don't fight it.  Let it happen and it will eventually go away.  I cannot give you anything.  The pain will be there no matter what."

          "How dare you, you bastard."  Max said through clenched teeth.  "You like to see others suffer, don't you?"

          "What I like or dislike is irrelevant.  Leave Logan to us.  You have to prepare your assault and move your team in."  Deck said.  "Go.  We'll take care of Logan."

          "If you think for one second I'm leaving him here…"  She started but Logan interrupted her.

          "I'll be okay."  He said.  She looked into his eyes.  She knew he didn't want her to see him this way.  "I'll be all right."  He assured her gritting his teeth to stifle the pain shooting up his spine.  "Just go."  She knew she had to.  There was a chance to take out Ames White.  There was nothing she could do for Logan here and they both knew it.

          She stared at him squeezing his hand and brushing her hand over his forehead.  She leaned in and kissed him.  She stood up and grabbed Lydecker by his neck.  "If anything happens to him, anything at all, I'll kill you and everyone in this room."  She said to the Colonel.  She turned to find Jondy and the others gathered in the doorway.

          "Say the word and we empty this place."  Alec said.  Jondy nodded.

          Max smiled.  She looked back to Deck.  She leaned down and kissed Logan.  "You're going to be okay."  She whispered.  "Everything will be all right.  I promise."  She said.  Logan nodded his head, teeth still firmly clenched.

          "Go."  He blurted.  Another wild, maddening spasm of pain wracked his frame but he held firm and refused to let the pain win.  He forced a smile.  Max kissed him again and smiled to reassure him.

          "If anything happens to him, you're through."  Max said.  She turned from the table with her face tight and emotionless.  "C'mon.  Let's get this bitch over with."  She commanded as she passed through the small gauntlet of superior warriors.  Each one of them made sure Deck understood their displeasure with a glance.  They were following Max's lead on this one.

          Twenty minutes later they were in the sector-twelve safe-house with Biggs and Suede.  His team was a mix of X- 5 and 6 numbering eleven.  They were hard looking.

          "Rogues."  Suede muttered as Max walked up to him.

          "You got a problem?"  Max said stepping up in front of the giant Nubian.  He looked down at Max and Jondy before glancing over the rest of her crew.

          "No problem.  I just wasn't expecting Rogues."  Suede said.

          "I feel so welcome."  Max said sarcastically.  "Since this is my safe-house then you will respect my space.  My house, my rules, got it?"  She was not backing down and it was obvious that Suede wasn't used to people not being afraid of him.

          "Biggs said something about a mission."  Suede eased back a step from Max.  "You got something for us?"

          "It's a search and destroy.  We have one specific target we need alive other than that everyone else is expendable.  Colonel Lydecker wants to move in one hour and…"  She paused.

          "Twenty-seven minutes."  Jondy responded.

          "Lydecker?"  Suede asked.  "I thought Manticore took him out?"

          "They tried.  They failed."  Max said.  "Manticore failed a lot of things.  There is a man named Ames White.  He is dangerous.  He's been brought in to hunt and kill us.  I won't let that happen.  We want him alive.  Broken, damaged or wounded doesn't matter but we need him alive."  She said.  "Lydecker wants to do this his way.  We're going to do it mine."  She explained.  "We're going in fast and quiet and we will take out everything that is breathing and when Lydecker arrives we'll meet him at the door and turn White over to him."

          "What are we going to find inside exactly?"

          "NSA and Homeland Security agents that work for White WILL be inside.  There will more than likely be more of these cult members inside as well.  We know the twins are in there for sure but we can assume a squad or two of the Phalanx warriors will be barracked on site."

          "What is the Phalanx?"  Someone asked.

          "Who are the twins?"

          "They are highly trained special ops.  They are not ordinary humans.  They aren't as fast as we are but they are strong and I don't think they really feel pain.  They will be armored so look for the vulnerable spots."  Biggs took over the briefing.  "They wear full body armor from head to toe.  Alec and I fought a group of them with Lydecker earlier.  They had exposure in their armor around their necks and under the arms.  These are the only clean shots."

          "Do not engage in hand to hand unless you absolutely know you have the upper hand."  Alec added.  "I've wrapped it up with them before and they don't feel pain.  If you hit them, kill them.  They won't notice it otherwise."

          "Everyone feels pain."  A small wiry girl said.  She had deep dangerous eyes.  "Everyone."  

          "We took out two squads about ten hours ago but we don't know their numbers.  They could have three platoons in Washington for all we know.  We just want White however so search for him.  Find him.  Subdue him."

          "What's our backup?"  Suede asked.

          "Eyes Only is going to support us."

          "WHAT?"  Suede asked.  "EYES ONLY?  He destroyed Manticore!"  He shouted.

          "I know.  I was there."  Max said.  "I helped him.  You all would have been locked down and burned alive if Eyes Only hadn't set you loose."  Max was standing directly in front of the big man still.  He could see no fear in her eyes.  He was used to seeing fear, even from other X-series kids.  "The government doesn't want you alive.  White was brought in to make sure you don't live and have the freedom all of you deserve.  Eyes Only is working very hard to preserve your freedom."  She said poking the big man in the chest.  "He will be supporting us."

          "How?"

          "A fully armed and operational hover-drone."  Jondy said.  "Eyes Only will control the drone and lock down the sector by taking it off the grid.  We are going to go in and  we will be out before the sun comes up."  She turned to Biggs and he handed her a small box.  She opened it and pulled out all the comm units Logan had been keeping in the office.  "Switch on when we reach the target.  Maintain radio silence until sound off is called.  We go on the mark from Max.  Silent and quick."

          "Any more questions?"  Max asked.  No one said anything.  CeCe spread out a map of sector twelve and a smaller map of White's compound.  A picture of Ames White was passed around so everyone could identify him.  Ten minutes later they had their plan and two groups prepared to move.

*   *   *   *   *

          Logan rolled out to the bank of computers Lydecker had set up.  It was good equipment, just not what he was used to.  His contacts were presently better than Lydeckers.  The colonel put his hand on Logan's shoulder as Logan winced.

          "I have to give you one more injection before you leave here.  After that the pain will stop in four or five days.  The worst of it will pass a few hours after the last treatment."

          "Then I can walk again."

          "Among other things."  Lydecker said.  "I won't lie to you.  The atrophy in your muscles is extensive but not irreparable.  The nanocytes will do what they can but you will have to use your legs as much as possible in the first few weeks.  Max can work with you.  Let her train you.  The nanocytes will rebuild your spinal cord and when they complete the task you will at least be able to stand.  The nerves will be reconstructed at that point."

          "But I will be able to walk again."  Logan said.  "I won't have to use the wheel chair."

          "No more wheel chair."  Lydecker said.  "Ever again."

          "What about the exo-skeleton?"

          "It will continue to enhance your abilities if you choose to wear it."  Deck said.  "I wouldn't rely on it though.  Get used to having your legs back before you play with enhanced ones.  I'll go over the details of the treatments with you later.  Right now I need that hover-drone working and I need you operating it.  First though I want you to take down the grid in that sector."

          "A full black out?"  Logan asked.

          "Yes.  We move in thirty."  Deck said.

          "I'm on it."  Logan turned to the computers in front of him.  One of Lydecker's military techs was still setting up some equipment at the end of the table.  He glanced over at Logan and nodded.

          "Let me know what you need."  The tech said.  "I'm here to make sure this doesn't break down on you."

          Logan smiled and turned back to the computer in front of him.  He ran over the list of programs turning on a few that would immediately help him.  He used the communication software to dial up his server.

          A quick command line operation later and the monitors shut down in front of Logan.  He didn't want anyone seeing his plans before he was ready for them to see.

          Logan turned in the chair and called to Lydecker.  He motioned for the tech to follow him as he wheeled over to the Colonel.  "Where is my exo-skeleton?"  He asked.

          "It's still in the med-lab where we left it."  Deck answered.  Logan nodded and turned to the tech.

          "Go get my exo-skeleton and bring it over to the hover-drone."  Logan said.  Deck had a puzzled look on his face.  He hadn't tried to use the drone yet and didn't know the micro-chip was missing.

*   *   *   *   *

          Max pulled her cell from her pocket when it vibrated.  "Go for Max."  She said.  It was OC.

          "Something weird going on here, Boo."  She said.  "We was sittin' in the kitchen talking while Marianne slept on the couch when Logan's office just started up."

          "What do you mean started up?"  

          "His computer came on.  Monitors all over the office kicked in.  I heard a dialer makin' noise and a whole bunch of screens and windows were flipping open and closed when Bennett and I got into the office."  Cindy explained.

          "Its okay, Cindy.  Logan has probably linked up with his computer at home since he has everything he needs there to run his operation.  You better monitor in case he needs any help and if at all possible, don't let Bennett see anything sensitive."  Max said.

          "Too late for that."  OC said.  "Bennett is standing in there watching the three screens right now.  Our boy is setting up a hack."  OC said.

          "I understand.  I'm have to go now.  This bitch is going down in a few minutes."  Max disconnected the call and dialed Logan's phone.  Lydecker answered.  "Give the phone to Logan."  Max said.

          "He's busy and we're about ready to move out.  The men are making the final preparations."  Lydecker said.

          "That's great.  Put Logan on now."  Max said.  Lydecker sighed and hollered at one of his men.  The man ran the phone to Logan as he was wheeling back from the hover-drone.  "Hey."  Max said when she heard his voice.  "How are you feeling?"

          "Not bad.  Not good.  The pain is manageable."  He said just as a low guttural grunt escaped his management.  "Max, where are you right now?"

          "I'm on the roof of White's main building.  We're going ahead without Lydecker's support.  I know he thinks he's running the show but I just don't feel right about his plan.  I don't think he planned this out."

          "And you did?"  Logan asked.

          "I have twenty transgenics in squads.  We'll get in and get White and be back there before the sun comes up."  Max said.  "I need you to drop the grid and/or cut all power to White's base on my mark."  She said.  "We're going in silent and deadly but I don't want power to drop before my signal.  Can you do that?"

          "Give me two minutes and then call me back."  Logan said.  "Don't do anything until you call me back."

          "Two minutes."  Max said.  She disconnected the call.  She sat quietly in her shadowed position until the two minutes were up.  "It's been two minutes."  She said when Logan answered.

          "I'm all set here.  The hover-drone will be airborne in five.  Deck thinks I'm going to use it for recon before he goes in.  I'm monitoring your comms."  He said.  "No one else, just me.  Max.  Do you know what you're doing or are you just making this up as you go?"

          "No lectures.  I am a soldier."  Max said.

          "No.  You're not.  Technically, you're a thief."  Logan said.  "Be careful and don't get shot."  He grunted.

          "On my mark Logan.  Not a second earlier.  You wait for my signal."  Max said.

          "This is me waiting for your signal."  Logan said.  He tried to make a humorous comment but a sharp pain shot up his spine momentarily crippling him in the seat.  Max listened until she was sure he was okay.  When she heard him punching the keys again she hung up.  He worked hard to set up the live feed from the drone before the tech was finished installing the chip and replacing the panel as instructed.  Logan was watching his monitor and the tech.  When the Live feed came up, he smiled even though there was an angry electrical pain running continually up the back of his spine.  The tech gave him thumbs up and Logan launched the drone immediately.

          Everyone noticed.  Deck came rushing down the six steps as fast as he could to the terminal where Logan was working shouting the whole way.  "What the hell is going on?"

          Throughout the entire warehouse, Deck's soldiers were mustering when they saw the hover-drone launch.  The tech rushed back to the terminal to try and figure out where Logan was taking the drone.

          Logan ignored Deck and worked the keyboard hard trying to get into White's security before Max called in the blackout.  Deck stood over Logan's shoulder watching intently as he marked the green dots representing the transgenics Max had gathered.

          "There are twenty of them."  The tech said.  Logan reached up and pulled a small joystick and throttle down handing it to the tech.  "What's this?"

          "You play video games?"  Logan asked.  The tech nodded.  "You're driving the drone.  Shoot anything that isn't transgenic.  Use that monitor."  Logan pointed to a small fourteen inch flat panel.  "The transgenics will light up with a green mesh.  They are the good guys.  The cult members aren't wearing my comms so they will light up a red mesh.  They are the bad guys."

          "Cale!  What the hell are you doing?"  Deck demanded again but Logan just achieved the security link.  A few of Deck's officers had now joined the Colonel behind Logan.

          "Max.  I'm in."  Logan said.  "I've got you're eyes.  You're clear in the halls for the first two floors.  I'm waiting."

          "Copy.  Out."  Max sounded out of the speakers in front of Logan and the Colonel.  "Lights out, Logan."  Max ordered.  "We're going in."

          "What is she doing?"  Deck demanded one final time.

          "She's bringing White in and taking out their resistance.  I suggest you coordinate a rescue operation in case we…"  He paused as a particularly heavy spasm wracked his upper body.  Deck reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

          "YOU HEARD THE MAN!!!"  Deck shouted.  "LET'S MOVE OUT PEOPLE!!!"  His officers remained behind just long enough for one of them to make a comment that both the Colonel and Logan overheard.

          "He was into their security in under three minutes."  The Captain muttered obviously in awe of Logan's abilities.

          "What are you doing now?"  Deck asked.

          "What's that look like to you?"  Logan asked.  The tech leaned over and checked it out.  "Is that what I think it is?"

          "I can't see.  It's too dark."  The tech said.  Lydecker was practically leaning over Logan to get a good look.

          "Let me see if they linked through their computer system…"  Logan muttered.  "BINGO!"  He shouted and suddenly all monitors showing security angles lit up in green night vision.  The three men were staring at two entire squads of Phalanx warriors suiting up for combat in the basement.  "Max."

          "Yeah?'  She whispered.

          "They know you are in the building.  There are two full squads armed in the basement."  Logan said.

          "Everyone get that?"  Max asked.

          "How does he know?"  Suede asked.

          "Because I'm watching them put on their body armor right now."  Logan said.  "Now stay sharp and shoot to kill."  Logan said.

          "Couldn't have put it better myself."  Max said.  "Stay frosty people.  I've got company…"  She quieted for just an instant before the three men at base could hear an audible pop.  "That's one."  Max said.

          "I've got two."  Biggs offered.

          "Dammit."  Alec muttered.  "I don't have money for this.  I'm a bike messenger."

          "Knock it off Alec."  Lydecker said.  "My people are moving out as we speak.  You will be reinforced in ten minutes."  He said over Logan's shoulder.

          "I can see the drone."  Max said.  "Hold position."

          "Holding."  The tech said.  Logan nodded.

          "On your mark unless you get pinned down."  Logan said.

          "Understood."  Max called back.  Someone shouted over the comm-link and all hell broke loose.  "So much for silent and deadly.  How about loud and violent?"  She asked.  Logan watched her and Jondy rush two guards exiting a room.  They dropped the two men quickly and moved down the hall.

          "I'm hit!"  A transgenic shouted.  "It's not bad."

          "Secure an exit and hold position."  Suede shouted.  "We'll find you on our way out."

          "Understood."  The young man said.  Logan flipped the monitor displays until he found a limping teenager heading for a back room near a fire exit.

          "Soldier hit."  He shouted.  "You're way is clear to the window.  I'll watch your back as much as I can."  

          "Thanks."

          "Bring it on."  CeCe said.  Logan again flipped the monitors just in time to see Alec screaming into a room with eight armed suits standing inside.  CeCe was dropping one and reaching for a second.  "Three."  She shouted.  "Make that four."

          "Dammit!"  Alec cussed again.  "Even the girls…"

          Alec dropped two to their knees with a spinning kick before snapping one neck and gagging another with a sharp throat shot.  He turned on the third guy just as CeCe moved on her fourth.  Alec faced off against the last suit but found out the hard way that he was a cult member.  CeCe joined him against the smiling suit.

          "I've got the twins."  Jondy shouted.

          "I'm right behind you."  Max called after her.

          Deck nudged Logan and pointed at the Phalanx warriors lining up to head up into the battle.

          "Do it."  Logan said before Deck could.  "Use the drone to cut them off."  The tech nodded.  Deck smiled.  He knew Logan had the potential he was looking for.

          "Max.  I'm sending in the drone to hit the Phalanx before they get to you.  I won't get them all."  He said.  He knew she couldn't answer.  She was facing off against the super-twins with Jondy at her side.  Logan could see a big brother walking into the room behind them.  He was about to warn her when she stepped aside and let the giant of a man step between her and Jondy.

          "Who are they?"  Suede asked.

          "Meat."  Max said.  The fight began.  Logan and Lydecker watched as Max feinted to the right in front of Suede.  Jondy seemed to disappear and reappear behind Max as both girls went for the same wall running along it to attack the first twin.  Suede wasn't so poetic.  He just stepped forward and reached for the second twin.

          Max attacked high while Jondy attacked low.  She swept the man's leg as Max delivered a flurry of blows to his face.  He went down on one knee and Jondy switched her footing to kick straight up between his legs.  He howled as Max spun behind him and elbowed him twice.  Once on each side of his head as she spun around behind him.  The twin was dazed but not down.  He lashed out catching Jondy with an open backhand spinning her into her next attack with a furious look on her face and a wild scream from her throat.  Both twins were shocked by the noise giving Max and Suede time to gain the upper hand.  Suede stepped around and came up behind the first twin and grabbed the head in his big hands.  The neck popped loud over Suede's comm unit and the body fell limp.  Max moved around behind her twin as Jondy delivered a second kick into the crotch and Max used the wall for leverage to launch herself up and over his head.  His body went limp when she landed.  She turned and looked at the security camera.

          "That's my girl."  Logan said.  "I've got the drone moving on the warriors coming from the basement."

          "Where is White?"  Max demanded.

          "I don't know."  Logan said.  "I'm still looking for him."

          "I'm engaging the enemy."  The tech said.  He was running the hover-drone.

          Logan punched some keys.  Something switched and the television some of the soldiers had been watching started to crackle and pop with the familiar sound of the Eyes Only scrolling back drop.  "Hold position."  Logan said.  The tech glanced over before looking at Lydecker.  Deck nodded so the tech waited.

          "This is Eyes Only."  Logan started.

          "What are you doing?"  Max demanded.  She was still staring into the security camera.

          "This Satellite hack is for Ames White.  Eyes Only is watching you Ames.  Your Phalanx troops are being broadcast live for all to see.  You have been exposed to the world.  You're secret is out."  Gunfire erupted in the room as some of Suede's team made it to the lowest level followed by Biggs and Krit.  The Phalanx troops began their counter-attack.

          "Open fire."  Deck said quietly.  The Tech did just that.  Three of the warriors fell immediately.  Several more took shots before they fell into cover away from the hover-drone.

          "You will not get away with this.  Eyes Only protects The Children of Manticore now.  You will not harm them.  You will not kill any more of them.  You will fail in the task the government has set before you."  Logan dropped the voice over but continued to follow the battle.  The tech was quite adept with the twin .45 caliber floating weapon.  The transgenics had taken fire and some were wounded but the Phalanx had been forced to break and run for cover.  Logan was monitoring.

          Out of the corner of the camera, Logan and Deck both caught some movement.  "Over there."  Deck directed the tech where to fly the hover-drone.  They caught White heading for the main dock of the old warehouse heading for the outside.

          Logan switched his communications grid for a quick second.  "Max.  I've got White.  He's heading for the loading dock on the east side of the building.  You're closest.  Go."  He said as he switched back to the Eyes Only link.  "Ames White."  His electronically altered voice boomed over the loudspeaker on the drone and through every TV in Seattle and most of the rest of the remaining United States.  "Eyes Only is watching you.  The whole nation can see you run like the coward you are.  You kill children and you don't want anyone to know about it.  Well everyone knows about it now, Amy.  Eyes Only has proof and will use it."  White stopped near a large black suburban.  He turned and faced the hover-drone with a heavy pistol in his hand.  Logan knew Max wasn't going to get there in time.  "Until The Children of Manticore are free, you will have no peace."  Logan said.  The word Peace echoed as White fired.  Logan froze his image on the screen for a full minute so everyone could get a good look at his face.

          "I'm almost there."  Max said.  Logan was powering down the Eyes Only hack.  When it was off, he unfroze the picture and tried to pull up the display but white had shot the lens on the camera.  "I see the drone."  Max called but Logan and Deck already knew.  "He got away."  She announced.  "I see Deck's troops coming in."  She said.  "I've also got three helicopters on the opposite side of the sector."  Max said.

          "I didn't send any choppers."  Deck said.  "My teams are on the ground."

          "Then who are they?"  Max asked.  "Wait a minute…"  She mumbled.  "I've got visual.  It's Cooper.  It's the Fifth Column guy and he's landing in the parking lot."

          Sporadic gunfire could be heard.  Biggs shouted that the Phalanx had been broken and the few remaining were running.  Deck reached out and again took Logan's shoulder in his hand.

          "Max.  Get your teams out of there."  Logan said.  Deck smiled.  The young man knew what he had been thinking.  "This is Logan.  Everyone, I repeat, everyone.  Clear the area."

          "Logan.  I'm going to talk to Cooper."  Max said.

          "Follow her."  Logan muttered to the tech.  "I'll try to get you some eyes."  Logan punched the keyboard frantically trying to find an outside security camera.  He finally got one from the corner of the building.  "It'll have to do.  Cover her."

          "You're a little late."  Max said.

          "You shouldn't be here."  Cooper said.

          "You waited until we were finished, didn't you?"  She demanded.

          "This is our war."  Cooper said.  "We will police our own.  You have one minute to leave the premises.  We will clean the site."  The tall man said.  Several of his troops dropped from the choppers as Deck's teams were disappearing on their way out of the sector.  Cooper's choppers flew away after dropping their squads.  "You are wasting time."

          "What if we don't go?"

          "We are here to clean the site.  Do not stay here."

          "Is that a threat?"  Max asked.  She snapped her fingers.  On her cue, several transgenics seemed to phase out of shadow or from behind objects where they had hidden themselves before Cooper's arrival.  He looked over Max toward the building and could see at least five weapons trained on his position from windows within the building. 

          "Very well done.  I'm impressed.  You have proven your abilities and your effectiveness."  He smiled.  He tapped his watch.  "You only have thirty seconds."  He said.  His eyes led her gaze to a caravan of trucks and equipment heading into the parking lot.  "We are not your enemy."

          "The enemy of my enemy is my friend?"  Max asked.

          "It is an old proverb but a sound one."  Cooper said.  He smiled as he stared into Max.  She stared back.  A quick hand gesture and the transgenics seemed to simply phase into their surroundings and disappear.

          "Impressive."  Jon Cooper muttered as Max turned and disappeared into the shadows.  He looked up at the hover-drone.  "Eyes Only?"

          "What do you want?"  Logan asked over the drone's mic.

          "She is an impressive adversary.  I am glad we are on the same side.  As for you, your broadcast was effective if ill-conceived."

          "I am protecting The Children of Manticore from those that would do them harm.  White is such a person.  I will stop him."  Logan announced.

          "Not if we stop him first."  Cooper said.  He turned and started shouting orders to his men.  Logan punched a few keys and the drone left the tech's control and started its return trip home.  He pulled his cell and dialed his home phone.

          "Boo, your boy…"  Original Cindy started but Logan cut her off.

          "OC.  I'm sending something back to the penthouse.  Have Bennett open the sun roof access panel and clear the floor underneath.  I can't explain right now but it'll be there in five minutes."

          "Sure thing, Sugga."  She said.  Logan disconnected the call.  He punched a key and called for Max.

          "Max.  ETA?"

          "Twenty minutes.  We cleared out and I picked up something you'll need to look at.  CeCe found one as well.  It's a book written in a strange language with symbols I've never seen before."

          "Who's coming with you?"  Deck asked.

          "Just us.  Suede and his team have disappeared.  We don't know where they went and they are running silent.  I don't know if they even have their communications."  

          "We do."  Suede said suddenly.  "Biggs knows how to contact us if Max and the Rogues or Eyes Only needs a team again.  We'll be around."  The signal went dead after that.

          Logan smiled.  So did Deck.  His kids had proven themselves in combat.  Several were wounded but none had been killed.  "I'll see you when you get back here."  He said.

          "Yeah."  Max said.  "See you soon."  He knew she was smiling.

          Deck grabbed Logan's shoulder.  "The sergeant can power all this down.  It's time for your last treatment today."  The Colonel said.

          "What do you mean today?"  Logan asked.  He punched a few keys and severed the link to his machine and erased the code he used to link to it.  The Tech would never be able to trace anything Logan had just done.

          "I'm leaving you with a single full dose to be used in two weeks.  The Doctor will explain it to you.  I have some work to do."  Deck said.  "You have to take this for the treatment to be effective.  The treatment in two weeks is a necessary boost to reinforce what is already there.  It is not necessary but recommended."

          Logan contemplated the Colonel for a short time.  He knew Lydecker wasn't telling him the whole truth but his desire to be back on his feet as much for himself as for Max was just too powerful for him to resist.  "I want to know one thing, Colonel.  I want the truth."

          "What is it son?"  Deck asked.

          "Why are you doing this?"  Logan asked.

          "Because you protect Max.  Because Max protects you."  Deck said.  "I am giving you the strength and ability to do it better than you have been.  I understand you have saved her life in the past.  I know you went into Manticore alone to get her out and you saved the lives of all of the children inside.  I have no doubts about your ability to protect Max and the Rogues let alone the rest of the children."  He paused.  The look on Logan's face was less than accepting.  "I have worked with recombinant DNA and genetic enhancement for years now.  I have the technology to fix you.  This is all I am doing."  He said.  "For you and for Max."

          "I know what you are doing."  Logan said.  "I still don't know why."

          Lydecker smiled before he walked away leaving Logan sitting in the wheelchair as the greasy doctor approached with a strange smile on his face.


	9. Chapter Nine

Here it is.  The end of The Industrial Cycle.  There are some hints of things to come.  I've introduced some new X-5s from my universe and created some new bad guys along the way.  To those who have asked, there will be more Eva and more Suede in future stories.  White may be down but he's definitely not out.

On another matter, I've mentioned crossovers.  This is not one of those.  My Future history does not cross over into any other universe or story line.  I have however written several crossovers to see how the characters would mesh.  Some of those stories work and some don't.  The general consensus seems to be no one really likes them that much so I don't know if I'll ever post them.  I may.  I may not.

A note about this chapter.  The future history doesn't end here.  The Industrial Cycle does though so look for the future history to be continued in other stories, not this one.  The next one I'm going to work on is called The Trouble with Jondy and I'll start on it as soon as I finish up with an Andromeda fic I've almost finished writing.

I would thank everyone who reviewed but there are over forty of you this time and the list is growing so I'm not going to list the names like I usually do.  I would like to thank each and every one of you though.  It makes my Id and my Ego happy to hear your thoughts.  I thrive on their happiness.  Again as always… read it, review it but above all else, I hope you enjoy it.  

Home Alone

          Logan wheeled into the Penthouse.  Max was holding his shoulder as they headed in.  Bennett headed over instantly and looked down at him.  

          "You okay?"  He asked.  "You don't look so well."

          "Lydecker injected some nanocytes into Logan to repair his spinal damage.  It's very painful."  Max said.  "He needs to soak in a hot bath for a while."

          "Bennett wants to talk about some things."  Logan said.  Max smiled politely.  Her attitude said otherwise.

          "I'll fill up the tub with hot water.  The soak will do you good."  Max said.  "If you're not in the bath in ten minutes I'll put you theree."

          "Thanks."  Logan said.  "Bennett, my office?"  Logan rolled into his office followed by Bennett.  Original Cindy had followed Max toward the bathroom.

          "How's Marianne?"  Logan asked.

          "She's fine.  She's shaken but a strong woman.  She'll get over it."  Bennett pulled his chair over and sat down next to Logan.  "Tell me about Eyes Only."

          "I guess you figured it out."  Logan said.

          "How could I not?"  Bennett asked.  "I was standing here with Cindy trying to figure out why your rig suddenly came on and when I turned around those three screens lit up."  He turned and pointed to the three monitors that run the levels of the Eyes Only hack.  "Why didn't you tell me?"

          "I couldn't risk it."  Logan asked.

          "Don't you trust me?"

          "It has nothing to do with trust, Bennett.  It has everything to do with you're safety."

          "I'm a Marine, dammit."  Bennett said.  "Safety is irrelevant."

          "A Marine would think like that.  Those kids today, Syl, Krit, Biggs…"

          "They aren't kids."  Bennett said.  "Syl had to be twenty-two at least."

          "They are kids, Bennett.  The Rogues are the only ones who have had a life.  They escaped from Manticore back in '09 and have been living on the streets ever since.  The only reason they have survived is because they have the training.  They've had it since birth."  Logan explained.  "Eyes Only is the only outlet those kids can turn to."

          "And you're Eyes Only.  The most wanted man in America right now and I'm not talking about the government as much as I'm talking about this new cult and every criminal you've brought down over the years.  DAMMIT!  Logan, I was sitting next to you six years ago when one of those broadcasts went out."

          "It happens on occasion."  Logan said.  "It becomes necessary to keep the identity secure.  Bitsy was getting nosy."  He said.  "She suspected.  Now she doesn't."

          "It's me Logan.  It just hurts that you didn't trust me."  Bennett said.  "I mean if its just a matter of protection…"

          "He's got protection."  Max said.  She stepped around the door and into the office.  "I protect him."

          "And he protects you.  Original Cindy explained all of it to me."  Bennett stood up and walked over to Max.  "I can't tell you how grateful I am for what you have done for Logan."  He turned back to Logan.  "I also can't explain how pissed off I am for the risk you have put yourself in over the years.  What if someone gets close to you or finds out?  What if you are the one in Marianne's position?  What happens then?"

          Max and Logan looked at each other.  Bronck had popped into their heads.  So did Cape Haven and that little fiasco with BC and his gang of thugs.

          "I can forgive you for what happened to Marianne."  Bennett was almost yelling at this point.

          "Benny."  Marianne said.  She stepped into the office behind Max with a shocked look on her face.  "I'm okay.  It wasn't his fault."

          "Look Bennett.  It was my fault.  I stepped in and cut Pierpont off in mid stride.  He was forced to go to an outside source."

          "Logan.  That outside source is after me so it's obviously my fault."  Max said.  She stepped over to Logan and put her hand on his shoulder.  OC stepped into the office then.  She had a look of disgust on her face.

          "You know.  I really hate being the voice of reason but no one else here is.  No one in this room is to blame.  Not Max.  Not Logan.  We could blame it on Lempkin but he done got himself dead.  So did this Warren Martino so no matter who really is to blame it's all over for now.  The only problem we have left is that midget mutant freak Ames White and we ain't got no idea where he scurried off to."  She stepped forward pushing Marianne gently into Bennett.  "You boys can discuss business later.  Bennett, take Marianne home and let the family know she's safe.  Logan and Max need to soak in a long, steaming, hot bath and get some rest.  This was supposed to be a vacation and it turned into a short, violent combat scenario so nobody's happy right now.  Relax and let it all flow away."  She started for the front door.  "I just talked to Jondy and she's going to bunk down with Eva over on Oak Street so I'm going home and let these two have some piece and quiet.  You can all yell at yourselves later and point fingers and whatever it is you rich white folks do at times like these."  She opened the front door and headed for the elevator.  The others could hear her mumbling all the way out the door.  "It's my fault.  No, it's my fault.  Damn.  When I became a Nubian Goddess of the First Order, I didn't sign on for any of this shit.  Girls needs to put their men in the water and boil that macho crap right off the skin."  She held up her hand to no one in particular.  "Man's trying to save the world and him and my girl are still blaming themselves for things beyond their control.  Can't even have a convo with his cousin, his best friend without…"  She waved as her voice fell silent behind the closing doors of the elevator.  The other four were standing there with stunned looks on their faces.  Max laughed and broke the trance.

          "I just wish you had told me."  Bennett said.

          "So do I."  Logan answered.  "But I couldn't.  Knowledge of me is forbidden."

          "Knowledge of us is forbidden."  Max answered.  "The hot bath is ready.  How about the four of us get together for dinner over here some night."  She suggested.

          "Bennett tells me you're a fantastic cook."  Marianne said.

          "Yeah.  He's one of the best."  Bennett added.  "We need to talk about this, though.  Now that Cale Industries is back in the family, you're going to have to figure out how it fits into your whole worldview.  My cousin the crip, savior of the free world.  Who knew?"  Max seemed shocked and angered at the statement until Bennett laughed.  He held out his hand and Logan took it.  "Thanks for saving my wife."  The men shook hands.

          "You know, even for a Marine, you're still an ass sometimes."  Logan laughed.

          "And as the only revolutionary in a broken world, so are you."  Bennett said.  "Call me about dinner."

          "It's the woman he's with that makes the man."  Marianne said with a wink to Max.

          Max smiled.  "I really like her."  Max said.  "She's the smart one."  The girls hugged.  "I'm glad you're okay."

          "Thanks.  I wouldn't be without you two."  Marianne said as Bennett followed her to the door.  Logan wheeled out of the office with Max beside him and she closed the door when the elevator began its descent to the lobby.  The couple then turned to the interior of the now quiet apartment.

          The bathroom was thick with steam and the whirlpool was running at full capacity.  As soon as Logan tried to move he doubled over with a burning pain letting out a loud grunt.  Max rushed in and dropped to her knees in front of him.

          "Do you need help?"  She asked.

          "Just a spasm."  He said.  "You know, I don't like this.  The pain I mean.  I know it's going to pass but that doesn't mean that I have to like it."  He moved to pull off his shirt again.  This time Max helped.

          "Let me get that."  She said working the shirt up over his shoulders and reaching for his pants.  Logan sat frozen in his chair watching her.  He couldn't move as she pulled his belt off and started to pull on his pants.  He realized how much she had changed since they first met.  She looked up into his eyes and smiled and somehow he knew she was thinking the same thing about him.  He had changed, too.

          "Things are different now."  Max said.  "They are going to continue to get different.  Eyes Only is going to change when you get your legs back."

          Logan looked into the brown eyes for a long moment realizing he wouldn't be happy ever again without her.  "I have you to keep me real and centered.  You're a bundle of boundless trouble you know.  It's going to take an entity like Eyes Only to protect you."

          "There's only one man alive that can protect me."  Max said.  She didn't laugh.  She smiled, but didn't laugh.

          "I'll have Sebastian's people look over those nanocytes.  See if they can find anything out that Lydecker and the grease trap of a doctor didn't reveal."  Logan said changing the subject.  Max was pulling off his socks.  She stepped back as he transferred himself to the edge of the whirlpool.  He reached for his leg but before he actually touched it he was able to swing it up and over into the water splashing Max and the floor with water.

          "LOGAN!"  Max shouted as he lost his balance and started to fall back into the water.  She reached out for him as his arms flew out for her.  Screeching as he grabbed her, she realized too late his accident was planned.  She could have easily held him up but the look on his face stopped her from taking control of the situation and she let Logan pull her into the tub with him.

          "You should get out of these wet clothes."  He said with a mischievous grin on his face.  She pushed herself up standing above Logan in the whirlpool.  Logan watched with the eyes and grin of a young teenager seeing his first woman naked.  She was giggling as she stripped in front of him and when her wet clothes were lying on the floor of the bathroom she dropped back into the water and sunk snuggly into his arms.  They kissed once before she settled against him and just enjoyed the water and the bubbles and the streams soothing their muscles.

          Time passed with only the sound of the water to keep them awake.  They had lost complete track of time experiencing the moment they had made for themselves.  A simple giggle broke their reverie.  Jondy was standing in the doorway.  She was smiling.

          "You two ever quit with the cuddling stuff?"  She asked.

          Max looked at Logan.  Logan looked at Max.  "Sometimes in this short brutal life you just have to seize every opportunity you can to relax with those close to you."  She said.  Logan smiled.

          "This isn't a social call is it?"  Logan asked.  "I gather you need Max?"

          "I didn't want to bother you but its Eva."

          "What's wrong?"

          "She's leaving Seattle."  Jondy said.  Logan didn't hesitate.

          "Go."  He said.  Max gave him a quick kiss and climbed out of the tub.  She was dressed and ready to go as Logan was picking up the wet clothes in the bathroom.  He looked at her.  "I'm fine.  Go."  He said again and she watched him for only a second before following Jondy out of the apartment.

          He struggled into his wheelchair and rolled into his office.  There was an urgent message left for Eyes Only on The Informant Net boards.  He looked around, even rolling out to check on the hover-drone that he had programmed to return to the penthouse.  It was silent and unmoving on the floor.  Rolling back into the office he muttered under his breath wondering what urgent problem Eyes Only would have to solve now.  He opened the post.

          The note was concise and straightforward.

                             I would like to introduce myself but I

                             cannot.  Like you my true being is a secret.

                             I have decided to offer my services for

                             your greater purpose.  Ask and you shall

                             receive.  I am at your disposal whenever

                             and for whatever purpose you may

                             require.  By the way… thanks for the ride.

                                                Wandering Soul

          Logan read and reread the note.  It was not often that someone contacted him in such a manner to say they were on his side.  He ran over all the contacts he knew wondering who it might be.  The last sentence was the clue but he had given no one a ride recently.  Lydecker?  He would use his real name.  Eva, maybe but not likely.  The other X-5's like Alec, Biggs, CeCe were in Seattle and willing to help whenever he and Max needed it.  Krit and Syl were in LA and Zane kept in touch through the contact number.  The new guy Suede and his people were still here as well.  This was a Wandering Soul as they would have him believe.  He shook his head.  The pain was building in his back again and he decided not to worry about it just now.

*   *   *   *   *

          The high place was silent.  Eva heard them approaching even though they hadn't made any real noise.  She just knew they were coming.  Max and Jondy sat down on either side of her.  No one spoke immediately.

          "So I think I'm going to leave Seattle."  Eva said finally.

          "That's the rumor."  Max answered.

          "It's not a rumor."  Eva said.  "It's something that I have to do."

          "You don't have to."  Jondy said.  "You can stay here."

          "No I can't.  I don't belong here."

          "I used to think the same thing."  Max said.  "I was always running away but something changed all that and I realized that I do belong.  We all do."

            
          "You found your own way, Max.  I have to do the same thing."  Eva said.  "I'm a Manticore soldier.  I'm a machine made for the sole purpose of killing and I suddenly find myself with a life to live and no purpose for that life.  You two did this when you were kids.  I'm not a child."

          "I understand.  I really do, but you can learn here.  There are others that can help you find a center."  Jondy said.  "You don't have to go."

          "I don't have to stay."  Eva said.  "You guys have Logan.  You have jobs and friends.  I came here to kill…" She paused before saying it.  "Eyes Only.  Then I find out he's the reason I'm alive and everything I believed flew out the window.  I thought I knew enough but then I learned better."

          "We've all learned things we never thought we would.  We used to think the government wanted us then they sent White to kill us."  Max said.  "He's still out there and he's going to continue to hunt us.  Logan and I will stop him.  Every time he shows his face, we'll be there but we cannot do it alone."

          "I'll be there whenever you need me but this is a big country with a lot of problems.  I have to do this."  Eva said.  She stood up and turned to face Max and Jondy.  "I'm so proud of you two."  She said.

          "You promise you'll stay in touch?"  Max asked as she reached out and pulled the statuesque X-5 into her arms.  "Promise me you'll stay in touch."  Max said pushing away and handing her phone to Eva.  "Logan can get me another one.  He put encryption on this phone.  No one can trace it.  The Rogue's contact number is on the ninth memory slot."  She said.

          Jondy hugged Eva.  "I'm going to miss you.  Use the contact number and let us know you're okay once in a while.  If you're ever in trouble then call us if you can't get to Seattle.  We'll come to you."

          "I've got my ride parked over on Oak Street.  I'm not good at this goodbye stuff…"  She started to say.

          "Then don't say it."  Max said.  A single tear slipped her control.  "Tell me you'll come and visit.  Tell me you'll come back when you've figured out some things but don't say goodbye to us."

          "I won't."  Eva said.  "Take care of yourselves."

          "You too."  Jondy said.  She wrapped her arm around Max.  They watched Eva jump down inside the needle and listened for the door to the stairs to swing shut.  They stayed there for a while and just watched Seattle experience its late afternoon hassles.

          It was dark when Logan awoke on the bed where he had fallen.  He had tried to stand up but his legs hadn't held him up, only pushed him up.  He had been laughing but that had diminished and eventually gave over to light snoring from deep exhaustion.  Max had found him there in his boxers with his legs hanging off the end of the bed and she put a cover over him before slipping on the red robe she had long ago claimed as her own.  She went out front and found the DVD they had watched a few days earlier still in the player. 

          Max was curled up on the couch when Logan rolled into the room.  She was so engrossed in the DVD she was watching she didn't pay attention to his approach.  He rolled to the edge of the couch and only when he jostled the couch did she turn to him with a couple of tears in her eyes.  He settled in beside her as she turned to face him.  The DVD of his parents' plane crash and what came after was still playing.

          "Why are you crying?"  Logan asked.

          "I'm not."  She said wiping her face.

          "Max."  He said.  It was the tone he used.  That tone got her every time.

          "Because you won't."  She said.  "I had it tough as a kid.  Tougher than you did.  You know that, but I sit here and I watch your parents die…"  She scooted closer to him.  "Logan.  I never knew my mother.  I don't know if I really have a father or just a test tube full of DNA.  Hannah, the nurse, she told me that my mother tried to escape before I was born.  She said they strapped her down, drugged her and took me out of her and then sent her away somewhere.  I never knew her.  I have no reference to… to, this."  She pointed to the screen where the scene on the runway played out.  She reached over and grabbed his hand as they watched.  "I can't even pretend to know what that felt like to live through."

          "It didn't feel like anything."  Logan said.  "I had no feeling for months after that.  I went to McKinley Prep but I have no real recollection of the place.  I'm still kind of vague on my arrival at Yale.  I assume you saw this."  Logan said as the steam room footage Logan had shut off earlier came up.  Max nodded.

          "I watched it."

          "I've never watched it sober before."  Logan said.

          _A man was lying on his back in a small steam room.  There was no one else around as a younger man walked in and locked the door from the inside.  The older man didn't move.  He didn't seem to care that someone else had come in.  The younger man walked over and looked at him from a few feet away.  He was completely covered in sweat and wearing a towel tightly wrapped around his waist.  Neither man moved for a long time._

_          When the younger man turned toward the coals in the center of the room, it was plain to see the younger __Logan__ Cale had a hard, angry look about him.  He stared into the red coals for a short time.  He reached out and held his hand dangerously close to them before grabbing one in the tongs.  It was small and almost glowed with a dull unnatural glow._

_          Young Logan turned and with determination, he walked over to the older man lying on the second tier seat.  He pulled something out of the wrap in his towel and jammed it into the man's chest.  The man yelled but the video had no audio.  The man reached for __Logan__ but almost as quickly as he had moved the man fell limp back to his original spot._

_          Logan reached down and pulled the man's jaw down, pushing the hot coal into his mouth and holding the head steady while smoke and steam rose from his mouth.  The camera revealed eyes full of pain and fear darting back and forth.  They knew they were experiencing the last few moments of their existence.  The young man reached up making a fist and pounding it down hard onto the man's chest.  Then he did it again.  And again.  And again._

_          Twenty minutes passed.  It wasn't possible to tell when the man died.  It wasn't clear when or if __Logan__ realized when it happened either.  It was just clear after a while that he had died.  __Logan__ stood there breathing hard and staring down at the mangled, broken body beneath him._

_          The scene ended with __Logan__ picking the limp form up over his shoulder and walking out of the steam room.  He stopped for a second and looked up at the security camera with a look easily understood.  He was completely lost in that moment._

          "I was supposed to be at a dinner honoring student achievements.  I had been nominated for an award given to Ivy League students for outstanding scholastic achievements for an article I wrote my first year at Yale.  It's part of the Pulitzer Prize.  I was seventeen.  I would have had such a different life."  He said.

          Max felt the weight of that statement before he had spoken the words.  She could only imagine where she might be now had she not met the man she was pushing herself into right now.  She pushed the scenarios out of  her head as she curled up against him, sliding her arms around him.

          "I shot him with a toxin I purchased from a black market contact my roommate at Yale knew.  It was distilled from an obscure plant in South America.  It takes about three seconds to paralyze the victim.  Every muscle in the body shuts down for over three hours.  I didn't need that much time."  Logan said.

          Max listened.  She could do nothing else.

          "I carried his body out of there and went back in.  I tried for an hour to clean the place up but it wasn't going to happen.  The video footage showed everything.  I knew I could hack the footage.  I panicked, though and almost called a lawyer but the situation wasn't as desperate as I had thought.  There was a small pile of flammable liquids still in the main area of the men's club.  It was a private club and had been deserted when I went in for Marley Lempkin.  It wasn't hard to make the fire look like an accident.

          "The place burned to the ground and the investigation revealed that the flammable liquids ignited and torched the place.  I spent no less than three straight days hacking the security, other records of my activities and setting up an alibi just in case.  No one ever came looking for me."  He said.

          "What did you do with the body?"  Max asked.

          "I hung him in a location that I was sure Pierpont would find him."  Logan said.  He was gently brushing his fingers through Max's hair as he spoke.  "I spent the better part of the year digging up information and hacking into private phone records trying to build the case against Jonas and Lempkin.  When I thought I had enough and actually took it to authorities they assured me they would look into it but nothing happened.  I pushed the issue with the wrong detective and I was threatened with jail for being a hacker."

          "So that's when you took the revenge yourself."  Max said.  "Logan."

          "Yes Max?" 

          "I have no frame of reference to what you went through.  I never had parents and I've never known, really known family until I met you and Original Cindy.  I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.  I don't know what would happen to me."

          "You would continue on with your life."  Logan said.

          "It's the way I was made."  Max admitted.  "You.  You weren't made like I was…"

          "Max.  Your DNA may have been engineered but you grew from a single cell and you had a mother just like I did.  You are no different than me.  You're a human being just like I am.  Maybe your DNA gives you better hearing and sight and makes you stronger than me but you're still a girl with a mother that apparently loved you."

          "Do you really think so?"  Max asked.

          "I know she did.  She tried to escape didn't she?"  Logan asked.  "A woman doesn't do that if she doesn't want the child she is carrying."

          "Do you think we'll ever meet her?"  Max pushed up from his chest to look into Logan's eyes.  "Do you think she's still out there somewhere?"

          "We'll find her.  I promise."  Logan said.  "One way or the other, I'll find her for you."  Max knew he would one day.  One way or another.

          "I first killed a man when I was six years old.  I didn't know what it meant; I just knew it was what I was supposed to do.  It was what I had been trained to do."  Max said.  "They put us out in a field and handed us a weapon.  There were these criminals tied to posts."  She stopped staring at Logan.  She could see the concern on his face.  "What was it like for you?  What did it feel like?"

          "You mean when I killed him?"  He asked.  Max nodded.  He realized why she was asking.  She really didn't know because she had been too young to understand what she was doing and by the time she did, it was already too late to think of such things.

          "Yeah.  I…"  She said.  "I don't remember feeling anything.  I just remember doing it because I was told to and because they hurt us if we didn't.  One of us refused to participate and he was taken away.  We never saw him again.  He never even got to choose a name."  She looked at him, into him.  "I want to know what emotions were there."

          "I'm sorry Max."  Logan said.  "I can't." 

          "You can't tell me or you won't tell me."  Max demanded.  

          "I can't.  I don't remember feeling any real emotions.  I just remember beating him and making it hurt as much as possible.  It wasn't until days later that I finally broke down and freaked out.  There were no real emotions then either, just a realization at what I had done.  The more I thought about it the more I was proud I had avenged my family."  
  


          "Do you still feel that way?"  Max asked.  "Proud, I mean."

          "Not really.  I don't feel it at all in anyway.  Like I said, I've never watched it sober before."

          "That's one of the things Lydecker taught us."  Max said.  "He told us once that to be the best at what we do we just had to do it and not analyze the situation."

          "He's probably right in some sick, twisted way."  Logan said.  Max leaned in and curled up in his arms again.  He reached over picking up the remote and popped the DVD he had left in earlier that night.  He couldn't help wonder if he had left it there subconsciously for Max to find or if she was just giving in to her feline DNA and being curious.

          He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  She looked up at him and smiled.  Her stomach growled.  He smiled and she laughed.  Then his stomach growled.

          "You should probably do something about that."  She said.

          "Like what?"

          "How about fixing one of those spur of the moment, run-of-the-mill Cale culinary miracles?"  She asked.

          "I might be persuaded with a little incentive."

          "What kind of incentive?"  Max asked.  She sported a mischievous grin.  She knew exactly where he was going with this.

          "I was wondering..."  Logan said with a mischievous grin of his own.  "You got any itches left to scratch?"

          She stared into his eyes for a second.  She was still smiling the sexy little grin of hers when he heard the first stirrings of purring from within her.  "I might find an itch here or there."  She said.  "But dinner better be absolutely fabulous tonight or you're sleeping on the couch."

          "You would make me sleep on the couch?"  Logan asked.  "Just because dinner wasn't perfect?"

          "Maybe."  Max said.  "If I don't get that vacation, though, you and the couch will become fast friends."  She giggled.  "I noticed your bike was missing when I got back.  I think Eva took it."  He smiled.  Now he understood the note he had received.  He reached up and pushed some hair out of her face.  The purring had reached a level where Logan could actually feel it where her body pressed to his.  She lifted her face up to meet his and their lips touched gently at first growing more urgent as the moments passed.  She pulled back and looked into his eyes waiting for more to come.

          "Your lips were itching?"  Logan snickered.

          "Something like that."  Max said.  She leaned in and gave him two more quick kisses before she pushed up to her feet in one fluid movement.  "Stand up."  She said.

          "I can't."  Logan said.  "Not yet."

          "How do you know?"  Max asked.

          "I tried in the bedroom.  It lasted a few seconds before I collapsed on the bed."  He said.  Max reached forward and took his hands in hers.  She pulled.  Logan was amazed to find he wasn't resisting.  "I'm going to fall.  It's still too soon."

          "I will never let you fall."  Max said.  "You know I won't."

          "Max…"

          "For me?"  She asked.  She had one of those tones in her voice just like Logan.  He couldn't resist her if he tried.  Slowly he pushed out to the edge of the couch and with his hands firmly in hers she helped him stand up.  They were both smiling as Logan stood there.  She closed her eyes and let her forehead rub his stubbly chin.  He couldn't remember feeling more complete than at this moment.  He kissed her forehead and the vibration increased as all kittens do when they are happy or content.  Max let out a soft moan as she stood there holding Logan in her arms.  She was happier than she had ever been.  She was safe.

          She was home.  


End file.
